Você precisa de uma namorada nova
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Baseada em Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne: Ela vai conseguir tirar o namorado de seu antigo desafeto? E o que aconteceria no fim das contas? Como ela resolveria isso? - GaaIno - U.A. - Ino's POV- capítulo oito ON •
1. Solidão

**Resumo:** Ino é uma garota do segundo ano muito desastrada. Em uma das discussões que ela tem com uma garota, antigo desafeto, ela decide que o irmão de sua amiga, namorado dessa garota, precisa de uma namorada nova. Ela só não imaginava, ou não queria imaginar, que seria uma forte candidata ao "cargo".

- Naruto definitivamente não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-senpai! Mas se pertencesse o Gaara teria um irmão gêmeo que seria só meu, enquanto o Gaara fica pra Ino! u.u'- (?)

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_**Por: **__Lirit Oliver_

**---*---*---**

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
**Ei, Ei, você, você Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way, no way I think you need a new one  
**Sem chance, sem chance Acho que você precisa de uma nova

**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**

Ei,Ei,você, você Eu poderia ser sua namorada

**---*---*---**

_Capítulo 1_ - Solidão

Sabe quando você acorda e pensa alegremente que o seu dia vai ser perfeito? Eu geralmente sinto essa sensação, mas, infelizmente, o meu dia se torna algo sombrio que me deixa com um mau-humor enorme.

Sabe quando você acha que seu dia não pode ser pior, mas vem alguém e lhe joga um balde de água fria falando-lhe sobre a lei de Murphy? E quando essa lei vira pura realidade? Meus dias são sempre assim.

E sabe quando você acha que encontrou o cara perfeito, mas descobre que ele tem namorada e fica super deprimida? Eu me senti assim hoje... Tá, ele não é o cara perfeito, eu sei. Até porque ele implica comigo o tempo todo! Mas, sabe, ele tem algo que me fascina, que faz com que eu me sinta diferente. Olha que eu o conheci hoje. E eu não fiquei deprimida. Eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Eu só... Achei que ele seria um namorado muito bom...

Hoje eu tive que acordar cedo para ir ao colégio (como sempre). Quando eu cheguei lá fiquei conversando com as meninas...

- _Você acha mesmo que o Sasuke-kun...? _– A testuda perguntou animada.

- _Claro, Sa-chan... Ele só não sabe demonstrar – _A Hinata respondeu.

- _AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!! – _Com isso eu quase fiquei surda. Estou ouvindo esse finíssimo grito até agora. – _Não acredito que o Sasuke-kun... AAAIII! – _às vezes eu penso que só o que essa criatura cor-de-rosa sabe fazer é gritar... Se não é a única, então, é o que ela faz de melhor.

- _Mas, Sakura... – _Eu realmente odiei fazer isso, mas ela tem que saber. – _Ele não vai falar nada tão cedo!_

_- Eu sei, porquinha, mas eu vou dar a ele as oportunidades perfeitas para falar! – _Ela falou muito animada, parecia ter certeza do que estava fazendo. De vez em quando, eu queria ter a confiança que a Sakura tem... Não que eu seja totalmente 'down', mas é que às vezes acontecem algumas coisas que me deixam... Como eu posso dizer? Triste... Talvez não seja a melhor palavra, mas serve.

-_ Hina-chan, o Naruto está vindo! – _Temari comentou apontando para um garoto loiro que vinha em nossa direção.

- _Vamos indo que isso vai ficar mais meloso que mel misturado com muito açúcar! _– Tenten comentou sem se importar com o fato de a Hinata ser uma das garotas mais tímidas do colégio e corar por qualquer motivo (que foi o que aconteceu naquele instante) chegando a desmaiar de vergonha em certas ocasiões.

Então, eu, Sakura, Tenten e Temari saímos de perto. Quando estávamos um pouco longe de onde tínhamos deixado a Hinata, eu olhei para trás e vi que os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente. Olhando novamente para frente, pude ver algo que me chamou a atenção: um rapaz ruivo, de olhos verdes, alto, pele alva e um kanji tatuado na testa...

_- Ino?!... Ino?! – _Sakura me chamava.

- _Ino, por que está parada? –_ Temari perguntou.

Então, eu percebi que estava parada e elas estavam a alguns passos a minha frente.

-_Por nada... –_ Eu falei andando até elas, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada no garoto ruivo.

Nós, por todo o caminho até a sala, conversávamos sobre um monte de futilidades. Coisas bestas como vestidos, garotos (O que não pode faltar em uma conversa de garotas), festas, esmaltes, cabelos... Acho que já especifiquei demais sobre o que a gente conversava. Mas voltando: quando chegamos à sala, a Temari saiu para a sala dela, já que ela estava um ano a nossa frente, a Sakura e a Tenten ficaram conversando. Sentei-me em uma cadeira próxima à janela e fiquei a observar o movimento dos alunos no pátio da escola.

"Espera aí!!". Pensei. "O que eu estou fazendo?? Eu não devia estar melancólica por aí! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!!". Então eu virei-me e levantei-me bruscamente para me juntar a Tenten e a Sakura (A Hinata ainda devia estar se agarrando com o Naruto por aí e a Temari ainda não voltou da sala dela). Quando eu ia dar o primeiro passo, meu pé enganchou no pé da mesa e eu caí com tudo no chão. (Devo admitir que _**quase**_ beijei o chão).

- _Itai! – _Resmunguei me ajeitando e me sentando ao chão.

- _Não sei como uma garota do segundo ano pode ser tão estabanada. – _Uma voz fria falou.

Olhei para onde tinha saído aquela voz e percebi que era o garoto ruivo de antes. E ele nem sequer me encarava. Daí eu pensei comigo: "Ino, se controla! Vamos olhar o lado bom das coisas!"

1º - Hoje, felizmente, eu vim de calça e não de saia. Seria o maior mico!

2º - Minha calça não sofreu nenhum arranhão!

3º - Ninguém, além do cara ruivo, tirou onda com a minha cara!

4º - ...

Esquece! Não tem quarto.

Ah! E esquece o terceiro também! Por quê? Olha só isso:

_- Não sei como você pôde cair daquele jeito!_ – A coisa rosa que se diz minha amiga disse entre risos.

- _Foi hilário! Digno de um filme de comédia... E dos bons! –_ A outra amiga-da-onça disse antes de soltar uma gargalhada.

- _Muito amigas vocês... – _Comentei séria.

- _Você já chegou? Pensei que fosse demorar mais! –_ Temari disse ao entrar na sala. Mas o que ela estava fazendo? Ela já sabia que nós tínhamos chegado! Ela não veio falar com a gente: passou direto e foi falar com o garoto ruivo. Agora eu não tinha entendi nada e...

Espera!!

Como eu não percebi antes que ele estava sentado atrás de mim? Ok. Amanhã eu vou sentar bem longe dali!

Agora a Temari veio falar conosco e trouxe o garoto com ela.

- _Meninas, esse é o meu irmão mais novo, Gaara. Ele vai estudar com a gente esse ano._

_- Oi, Gaara. Meu nome é Sakura._

_- Tenten. E seja bem-vindo a nossa escola._

_- Ino. _– Falei sem encará-lo.

_- Oi pra vocês... E pra você também, desastrada. –_ Ele disse isso e voltou a se sentar. Acredito que, depois disso, começou a sair fumaça da minha cabeça.

- _Ino?! – _A Tenten me chamou.

_- O que é?_

- _Você pode desfazer essa cara?! Ela tá me dando medo..._

_- Ok – _Suspirei.

- _Isso não vai dar certo... – _Temari comentou para si.

- _Disse alguma coisa, Tema-chan? – _Perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.

- _Não, nada não! – _Ela me respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

Ainda conversamos sobre algumas baboseiras de garota. Acho que você deve imaginar que tipo de coisas. Depois o professor chegou, Naruto e Hinata chegaram de mãos dadas, junto com ele (sorte deles), a Temari voltou pra a sala dela e eu tive que voltar para o meu lugar.

As aulas (muito chatas por sinal) passaram bem rápido. Eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma, já que eu não consegui esquecer os olhos verdes que estavam me fuzilando pelas costas. Vez ou outra eu sentia arrepios. Estranho.

Na hora do intervalo, enquanto saíamos atropelados da sala (por que, sinceramente, eu nunca vi gente pra não gostar de aula quanto esse povo da minha sala) eu vi uma menina entrar empurrando todo mundo e ir na direção do Gaara dando um super beijo assim de cara, sem falar nada.

Quando eu saí da bagunça, encontrei as meninas me esperando. Nós fomos para debaixo do pé de cerejeira (já percebeu que essa árvore é bem popular? Mas tanto faz: as flores são lindas) e ficamos conversando:

- _Meninas vocês nem sabem: quando eu voltei pra sala, o Shikamaru estava me esperando para me pedir em namoro..._

_- E você aceitou, né? – _Tenten perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- _Claro, tontinha! – _Temari disse rindo.

- _Fico feliz por vocês – _Minha amiga rosada falou. – _Eu quero um namorado também!!_ – Acho que a testuda ficou sem alguém por muito tempo – _Mas eu não vou desistir do Sasuke!_

- _É assim que se fala!_ – Juro que não sei qual delas é a pior! – _E você, Hinata? Como está com o Naruto?_

- _O Naruto é um amor..._ – Ela respondeu timidamente.

- _Ele está fazendo milagres, isso sim! – _Falei.

_- INO!!_ – Todas me repreenderam.

_- O que foi? Eu só falei a verdade!_

_- Ok! Mas e aí? Você também está encalhada! – _A Temari perguntou.

_- Por opção!_

_- Sei!_

É óbvio que não é por opção! Onde já se viu uma garota pálida, loira, reta feito prancha de surf, com algumas espinhas no rosto e com visíveis olheiras chamar a atenção de um garoto? Eu é que nunca vi... Talvez até tenha quem me note, mas eu não percebo essas coisas, apesar de ser um pouco popular (não é muito, também não é tão pouco... Eu sou mais ou menos popular). Acho que sou mais inocente que as minhas amigas (Elas percebem olhares que eu nunca percebo. Elas devem ter feito curso pra decifrar essas coisas).

_- Olha ali! Não é seu irmão, Temari?_ – Tenten me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_- E quem é aquela com ele?_ – Muito discreta a minha amiga do cabelo rosa.

_- É a Matsuri. Eles estão namorando._

_- Não acredito que ele namora aquele dragão!_

_- Pois acredite, Tenten._

Gaara andava lado a lado com a... Matsuri! Eu não acredito! Nossa faz tempo que não nos vemos. Acho que faz uns dois anos desde a última vez. Ou deveria dizer desde a última briga? Tanto faz agora.

_- Vamos deixar a vida daqueles dois de lado? Shikamaru está vindo... E os meninos estão com eles!_

_- Sasuke-kun!_ – Perdoem-me a grosseria, mas a testuda, mesmo com essa testa de cinco palmos de largura, nunca vai entender que o Sasuke pode até gostar dela, mas ele não gota desse jeito escandaloso com que ela o trata. Será que rosadas são mais burras que loiras? Acho que ninguém nunca pesquisou sobre isso... Até porque quantas garotas de cabelo rosa você já viu? Garanto que foram muito poucas. Talvez você nunca tenha visto uma!

_- Ok. To vazando! Daqui a pouco meu lindo cabelo pode queimar!_ – Falei emburrada deixando as meninas lá. Por quê? Por que Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Naruto vinham na nossa direção. Resultado: A Tenten ia dar um jeito de brigar com o Neji pra chamar a atenção dele, a Temari e a Hinata trocando salivas com os namorados e a Sakura... A Sakura se arrastando atrás do Sasuke.

_- Tchau. E vê se anda na luz!_ – Pude ouvir a Tenten falar enquanto eu me afastava.

Não liguei. Depois de um tempo você se acostuma com certas coisas. Tipo: a Tenten ameaçando feito garoto de gang, a Temari com mania de me empurrar para um lado enquanto andamos, a Hinata desmaiando sempre (mas com isso todo mundo já se acostumou) e a Sakura com o jeito escandaloso desde que nos conhecemos.

Eu e a testuda viramos amigas quando estudávamos na sexta série. Começamos com umas discussões por causa do... Sasuke. Sabe, gostávamos dele. Pelo menos eu pensei que gostava. Mas voltando: brigávamos por ele feito urubus por carniça (não foi uma metáfora muito feliz, eu sei).

Mas depois que a Karin e as amigas dela nos insultaram, nós meio que passamos a nos entender melhor e eu percebi que não gostava tanto assim do Sasuke, até porque quando eu ouvi a Sakura dizer tudo o que ela sentia por ele e tudo o que ela gostava nele, eu vi que eu só o achava bonito. Acredita que ela disse que achava lindo o jeito como ele rói as unhas? Mas voltando: onde eu estava mesmo?...

_- Itai!!_ – Ótimo! Eu e minha mania de cair, pagar micos e coisas do gênero: estou sentada por causa da minha nova queda: tropecei em uma raiz de uma árvore. E o melhor: acabo de presenciar uma das piores cenas da minha vida. O irmão da Temari e a Matsuri se beijando.

Você não está pensando que eu estou apaixonada por ele não, n'é? É bom mesmo! Eu gosto dele bem menos do que o que eu gostava do Sasuke na sexta série, ou seja, só o acho bonito e nada mais! Melhor eu sair daqui. Já segurei vela demais por hoje!

Na sala, sentei-me e fiquei olhando para o céu e para as nuvens... Assim eu me lembro do Shikamaru. Sabe, o irmão da Temari parece que beija bem... É, Ino, você está começando a ocupar sua cabecinha oca com coisas bestas.

Fiquei nessa fossa até o intervalo acabar (o que não demorou muito para acontecer). Depois das aulas fomos todos para casa, felizes para sempre! (?)

Ok! Ok!

Acho que exagerei: nem tão felizes assim. Se eu fosse falar, diria que essa história está só começando... Mas quem sou eu pra decidir?

Sabe por que ninguém estava tão feliz assim? É que as aulas não acabaram ainda e as provas estão se aproximando. Todo mundo ama fazer provas! Não entendeu, eu sei (Eu sou péssima quando tento fazer alguém rir). Ninguém gosta de provas... Menos a Sakura. Aquela coisa rosa esquisita diz que provas são legais. Além disso eu tive que aguentar o Gaara tirando uma com a minha cara por causa das minhas quedas... Ele perguntou se eu gostava de cair e quantas vezes por dia eu necessitava dar um beijo no chão.

Eu não me lembro de ter ouvido a Temari falar que o irmão dela gostava de tirar onda com a cara dos outros... Não o Gaara, porque o Kankurou adora. Mas deixem o irmão feio da Temari pra lá.

Minha tarde foi sem-graça e a noite mais sem-graça ainda.

---*---*---

Duas semanas bem sem-graça se passaram. Sem-graça que eu digo não foi porque eu não fiz nada de especial, e sim, porque um certo ruivo que entrou recentemente na escola fez piadas de vez em quando sobre a minha falta de equilíbrio tanto físico quanto emocional (é, eu andei dizendo algumas coisas desagradáveis pra ele que foram censuradas por mim, é claro! Acha que eu gostaria de ficar com a imagem manchada por culpa daquele Baka?!). Bem, estamos em semana de prova. O que foi? Acha que eu estou feliz em saber que tenho que fazer provas? Se você não sabe, o que eu mais gosto de fazer não é estudar! Mas isso tem exceções... Tipo: eu resolvo algumas questões de física nas horas vagas. Não diga nada! Agora vamos apenas às provas!

**Segunda-feira, um dia qualquer de um mês qualquer com muitas provas pela frente!**

Espero que você não tenha pensado que eu falaria como foram as minhas provas! Isso não é importante!

Eu terminei minha prova e saí do colégio pra encontrar as meninas... (que sempre se encontram do lado de fora ao lado do portão) e, quando eu passava pelo corredor onde ficam as salas do segundo ano, vi a Matsuri pegando as respostas de um caderno que provavelmente não era o dela (acho que era o do Shun, nerd que é apaixonado por ela).

Tudo bem que eu não sou tão inteligente, mas fazer esse tipo de coisa eu não faço! Não sou o tipo santinha se é o que está pensando, mas é que eu gosto de conseguir as coisas por mérito próprio, se é que você me entende.

Chegando ao portão encontro todo o pessoal.

_- Ino, nós vamos ao shopping! Quer ir?_ – Temari perguntou para mim enquanto segurava a mão do Shikamaru.

- _Não! Eu tenho prova amanhã... _– Inventei essa! Você acha que eu vou ficar estudando em casa?

- _Não vai me dizer que agora vai bancar a garota estudiosa?_ – Shikamaru perguntou. – _Isso nunca foi o seu forte._

- _Ok! Eu só não quero queimar meu lindo cabelo, se querem saber._

- _Com o quê você não quer queimar o cabelo, loira?_ – Uma voz repugnante soou às minhas costas.

- _Se não se importa, isso não é do seu interesse, Matsuri. E, apesar de ter meus lindos cabelos loiros, eu tenho nome. – _Falei enquanto virava-me para encará-la.

_- Quem diria que depois de anos você me trataria da mesma forma... Pensei que o tempo poderia mudar as pessoas..._

_- Pena que ele não tenha conseguido mudar você._

_- Gaara, nós vamos ao shopping... Quer ir? –_ A Temari me tirou de uma grande confusão, acredite!

- _Gaara, vamos?_ – Matsuri disse tentando deixar a voz um pouco mais infantil. Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo.

- _Se não quiser ir não tem problema_. – O Naruto falou tentando animá-lo, eu acho.

- _Não vai perder nada se não for!_ – Eu falei para mim mesma.

- _Acho que não tem problema se formos._ – Ele disse por fim. Se eu disser que foi graças ao meu comentário, seria muita pretensão minha?

- _Tem certeza que não vai, Ino?_ – A Sakura me perguntou sendo a boa amiga que ela é.

- _Claro! Divirtam-se e até amanhã!_ – Eu ia saindo quando comentei – _Eu não quero ser uma retardada que pega pesca do caderno dos outros, por isso acho que o melhor mesmo é ir pra casa tentar estudar..._ – Eu pude ouvir os rosnados da Matsuri ao ouvir isso e um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto.

- _Essa frase destina-se a alguém especial, Ino?_ – O Shikamaru perguntou um pouco desconfiado. BANG! Eu gosto do jeito audaz com que o Shikamaru me entende e aos meus comentários sórdidos.

- _Talvez... Se ela servir..._ – Sai completamente feliz. E ainda não sei o porquê disso... Ok! Eu sei, sim: ver a cara da Matsuri enquanto eu dizia essas últimas palavras me fizeram pular de alegria, literalmente, quando eu cheguei em casa.... Tanto que caí de cima do sofá, mas não vem ao caso. Enquanto eu saía de perto dos meus amigos eu pude ouvir o Gaara falar algo como interessante... ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

No dia seguinte, eu estava caminhando em direção à sala para fazer minha prova, quando eu escorreguei no chão molhado do corredor e caí. Como eu amo a minha falta de coordenação! Algumas pessoas riram, outras não porque já conhecem meu jeito desastrado de ser. Entre as pessoas que riram pude ver a Matsuri rindo de uma das janelas da sala dela.

Eu me levantei e segui como se nada tivesse acontecido em direção ao banheiro. Esperei que a minha calça secasse um pouco e que o sinal tocasse. Não queria encontrar com ela de novo. Rindo de mim, ela declarou guerra. E eu não gosto de perder. Acho que essa parte do meu temperamento veio da minha mãe... Uma vez ela tava em uma liquidação e... Espera aí! O que eu estou pensando?! Ok! Voltando: depois que o sinal tocou, eu corri em direção à sala.

Todos olharam para a porta ao me verem passar. Eu ignorei todos os olhares e me sentei.

Quando terminei a minha prova, saí do colégio e encontrei o grupo reunido. Dessa vez, Gaara e Matsuri estavam lá.

- _Como foi a prova? Recompensou por você ter pedido uma tarde no shopping?_ – Tenten perguntou.

- _Com certeza... E como foi no shopping?_ – Perguntei tentando ser educada. Eu não queria saber como a tarde deles tinha sido divertida.

- _Não foi lá grande coisa._ – A Sakura respondeu um pouco desanimada.

- _Ino, não está dolorido? _– A Matsuri tinha que tocar no assunto.

- _Não tanto quanto seu orgulho_.

- _Não consigo entender..._

- _Então é mais burra do que eu pensava. _– Comentei baixo interrompendo-a. Eu estava me referindo ao que eu disse ontem. Porque com certeza ela ainda está chateada por eu ter dito aquilo.

- _Ino, vamos jogar vídeo-game na casa do Naruto na sexta... Quer ir?_ – Tenten perguntou.

- _Quem vai?_ – Perguntei um pouco desconfiada.

- _Além do Naruto vão o Sasuke, o Neji, o Shikamaru, talvez o Gaara, eu, você se quiser ir... e a Temari se tiver ido bem nas provas..._

_- Hum... o que vão jogar?_ – Eu tinha que saber se o jogo valia o esforço.

_- A gente decide na hora!_ – Mesmo que ela não tenha dito o que a gente ia jogar, eu não posso resistir ao vídeo-game chamando o meu nome.

- _Ok!_

_- Se o Gaa-kun for, eu posso ir também?_ – NÃO! Eu não acredito! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Acorda, Ino! ACORDA!!!

_- Acho que sim... Sem problema, Matsuri!_ – o Shikamaru respondeu.

_- Quais os planos pra hoje?_ – a Temari perguntou.

_- Nenhum por enquanto..._ – Neji respondeu mantendo-se concentrado na Tenten. Realmente, eu não entendi isso! Desde quando ele a olha tão... intensamente?

_- Eu e a Ino vamos passar a tarde na minha casa._ – A Sakura revelou nossos planos para hoje.

_- Então acho que vamos fazer coisas separados hoje à tarde..._ – Naruto revelou o óbvio.

_- Boa sorte na hora de decidir!_ – Sasuke falou sarcástico.

_- O que vai fazer, então?_ – Naruto perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_- Pensei que fosse óbvio! Temos provas amanhã... e não será tão fácil quanto a de hoje. Até amanhã!_ – Ele disse e saiu.

_- Ino, vamos indo?_ – A Sakura me chamou.

_- Tá eu vou só pegar um caderno meu que está com a Sayuri. Ela pediu pra copiar a matéria atrasada pra prova de sexta._ – Eu expliquei.

Saí sem esperar que alguém dissesse alguma coisa. Procurei pela Sayuri na biblioteca, mas não encontrei e acabei me distraindo com um livro. Fui pegar um papel na minha mochila pra anotar o nome do livro e do autor e encontrei um pequeno pedaço de papel no meu bolso.

"_**Seja mais cuidadosa... Sua falta de coordenação é hilária".**_

Não reconheci a letra, mas se eu descubro quem foi o... um... dois... três... Ok! Estou mais calma. Eu, por enquanto, não saberia o que fazer com o infeliz que me deixou esse bilhete.

_- Ino?! Aqui está seu caderno. Muito obrigada!_ – Era a Sayuri com o meu caderno.

_- Sem problema!_ – Saí da biblioteca e encontrei a Sakura sozinha sentada me esperando.- _Algum problema?_ – perguntei vendo a cara de aborrecida dela.

_- Não, nenhum..._

_- Sakura você não me engana! Conta!_

_- Ok... Mas o que quer saber?_ – Ela perguntou como se isso não fosse óbvio.

_- O que está te aborrecendo!!_

_- Ok, estressada! Vou contar do início. Foi assim: ontem, quando estávamos no shopping, eu aproveitei que o Sasuke estava lendo um livro na livraria sozinho e..._

_- Poxa! Que nerd_! – Ela olhou pra mim com um olhar ameaçador – _Ok! Parei._

_- Eu fui falar com ele. Perguntei o que ele achava de mim e ele não respondeu. Eu fiquei com raiva e saí da livraria. _

- _Mas porque você está preocupada se o Sasuke nunca deu bola pra ninguém? É óbvio que ele não iria te falar nada assim fácil._

- _Acho que você tem razão... Mas o que eu faço?_

_- Eu é que vou saber?! Se eu soubesse tinha agarrado o Sasuke faz um bom tempo!_ – Ela me olhou com raiva. – _O que foi eu só disse a verdade! Mas não se preocupa, não! Vamos pedir conselhos pra sua mãe._

- _P-por que pra minha mãe??_ – Até parece que a mãe da Sakura se importa!

- _Porque sua querida mãezinha se acha muito jovem e desfila com um namorado novo todo mês. Ela deve entender do assunto!_

- _Podemos, pelo menos, dizer que os conselhos são pra você??_

- _Sakura!... Está bem!_ – Ela abriu um grande sorriso como uma garotinha mimada em frente a uma loja de ursinhos de pelúcia. (Eu amo ursos de pelúcia!)

- _Então vamos logo, porque minha mãe sai de casa em uma hora!_ – ela puxou meu braço e saímos correndo em direção a casa dela.

Quando chegamos, eu estava só os pedacinhos e tinha desabado no chão de cansada. A Sakura pulava de alegria porque pediria conselhos para a mãe dela e agora sim poderia conquistar o Sasuke.

- _Vamos logo, Ino!!_ – Ela estava esquisitamente elétrica.

- _Calma! Eu corri por três quilômetros! Eu tô cansada, caramba! – _eu falei ofegante.

Ela sentou ao meu lado e disse:

- _Não foram três quilômetros. Nós praticamente não saímos do colégio, estamos só a meio quarteirão de lá. Se tivermos dado três passos foi muito._

O que você está pensando?! Que eu sou A atleta? É, a Sakura mora a alguns passos do colégio, mas eu estou cansada.

- _Pronto! Me recuperei!_ – Eu disse depois de um tempo e entramos na casa dela.

- _Mãe! Eu e a Ino chegamos!_ – Ela gritou enquanto jogava, literalmente, a mochila em algum canto da sala.

_- Tudo bem filha! Já eu ajeito o almoço!_ – A mãe dela gritou de volta.

- _Você já pensou em como vamos tocar no assunto?_ – Ela perguntou me olhando com aqueles olhões verdes que ela tem.

_- Não... Hmm, eu já disse pra você não se preocupar?_

_- Acho que sim..._ – Ela disse um pouco triste encarando o chão.

_- Então não se preocupa!!!_

_- Você que manda! Mas eu tenho uma condição!_

_- Lá vem bomba!_ – Eu falei revirando os olhos. – _O que é???_

_- Eu vou te ajudar a encontrar alguém!_

- _NANIIII????_

- _É! Veja bem: se eu conseguir agarrar o Sasuke, você vai ser a única encalhada da história! Ino, Ino, a solidão não faz bem a ninguém._ – Ela disse sorrindo como se dissesse: "Eu sou a sabe tudo, você não!"

- _E quem disse que eu vou ser a única encalhada da história?? E se eu quiser que tenha mais alguém encalhada na minha história?_

_- Pára de falar como se estivesse escrevendo um livro!_

- _Mas eu estou escrevendo um livro! Todos estamos escrevendo o livro da nossa vida! Eu posso muito bem encontrar uma nova amiga que também esteja no mesmo barco que eu._

_- Você é quem diz_. – Ah! Não! Ela está rindo como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa malígna! Vai sobrar pra mim!

- _Pronto, meninas, o almoço está servido!_

_- Isso foi rápido!_ – Eu comentei.

- _Eu sei! Eu sou muito boa na cozinha!_ – A Sra. Haruno disse sorrindo.

Enquanto almoçávamos eu "delicadamente" toquei no assunto.

_- Sra. Haruno, com a Senhora consegue seus namorados?_ – A Sakura até engasgou.

- _Hum... Boa pergunta._ – Ela pensou um pouco – _Eu sempre sou eu mesma. Mas olha como eu sou! Primeiro você precisa gostar de si mesma e não sair correndo atrás dos caras! Precisa ser feminina. Ino, você bem que poderia sair pra comprar roupas conosco!_

- _Tem algo errado com minhas roupas?_ – Perguntei olhando para as minhas roupas: uma calça um pouco folgada preta e uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo.

- _O_ _problema não é a roupa exatamente, é a cor, querida._

- _Muito obrigada, Sra. Haruno, mas eu gosto das minhas roupas pretas e roxas. Eu só preciso saber um pouco sobre comportamento e não sobre aparência._

- _Ok, então. Sakura, minha filha. Por que não conta a ela?_

- _Contar o quê?_ – Ela perguntou um pouco surpresa.

- _Você é uma garota bonita, conte a ela sobre seus admiradores, seus namoradinhos e como os consegue!_

Entendi tudo! Dá até vontade de rir: a Sakura deve falar muita coisa pra ela sobre namorados e que não são verdade, porque a Sakura só quer saber do Sasuke. Minha amiga está numa encrenca.

- _É, Sakura, fale-me!_ – Eu apoiei meu braço sobre a mesa, esperando a explicação. Como ela vai sair dessa?

- _Hum... Ah, mãe, ela já sabe!_

- _Que bom!_ – Ela apertou as bochechas da Sakura com força. – _Garotas eu tenho que me arrumar pra sair. Divirtam-se. Ah! Ia me esquecendo: tem uns filmes que eu aluguei. Acho que vocês vão gostar._

_- Era por isso que não queria perguntar a ela? – _perguntei quando a mãe dela saiu de perto.

- _Era... Vamos aos filmes?_ – Ela perguntou sem demonstrar animação.

E passamos a tarde inteira assistindo filmes românticos. Eu até andei pensando: ser sozinha não deve mesmo ser muito legal. Seria bom ter um namorado, não???

Continua...

-

-

**N**otas da Autora:

Devido a alguns problemas técnicos que eu tive no meu pc, eu tive que deletar a fic Sangue & Luar (mas ainda morro de raiva por isso)

Eu estou escrevendo essa fic meio no-sense e estou arriscando colocá-la aqui...

Muito obrigado a todos (principalmente se você chegou a ler isto aqui) o/

Anh... acho que é só...

Kisus,

Lirit Oliver. XP


	2. Decisão

**Nota¹**: Eu queria dizer que eu mudei de nome... Isso não influencia em muita coisa, mas pelo menos eu estou avisando e não estranhem o nome da autora do capítulo um ser diferente do nome no capítulo dois...

**Nota²: _Eu quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração às pessoas que deixaram reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!!!_**

Boa Leitura o/

* * *

**Resumo:** Ino é uma garota do segundo ano muito desastrada. Em uma das discussões que ela tem com uma garota, antigo desafeto, ela decide que o irmão de sua amiga, namorado dessa garota, precisa de uma namorada nova. Ela só não imaginava, ou não queria imaginar, que seria uma forte candidata ao "cargo".

- Naruto definitivamente não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-senpai! Mas se pertencesse o Gaara já teria se intrometido na história... Ele anda desaparecido T.T - (?)

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_**Por: **__Lirit Oliver_

**---*---*---**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
**

Em um segundo você estará comendo na minha mão

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

Porque eu posso, Porque eu posso fazer melhor

**---*---*---**

_Capítulo 2 - _Decisão

Na quarta-feira, quando eu cheguei ao colégio (muito cedo, por sinal), encontrei uma situação completamente nova: a Sakura estava lendo um livro (que eu ignorei o título), sentada próxima a quadra, com os cabelos soltos e um pouco maquiada.

Dirige-me a ela e perguntei com ironia.

- _Bancando a estudiosa agora?_ – Claro que ela não precisava estudar. A Sakura fazia perguntas toscas e sem-noção, mas sempre foi a melhor aluna da sala.

- _Porquinha! Hum..., o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu encontrei um pé grande e vim investigar..._

_- Anh? - _Viu o que eu falei sobre perguntas toscas? Tudo bem que talvez nem eu entenderia se ouvisse uma afirmação quanto essa minha do "pé-grande".

_- Vi uma coisa estranha e vim entender o porquê. - _É melhor explicar ao invés de ficar falando mais metáforas.

- _O que foi então?_

_- Você não está com os outros na cerejeira, está lendo perto da quadra. E o Sasuke nem está jogando hoje. - _Acredite, eu **nunca** vi a Sakura numa situação como essa.

- _Eu resolvi ouvir minha mãe. Acho que seria bom se eu me valorizasse... - _é impressão minha, ou depois desse drama a Sakura está querendo chorar?

- _Testuda, não se preocupa, porque você ouviu a Hinata dizer que, mesmo que o Sasuke não demonstre, ele gosta de você. Talvez ele só não tenha percebido ainda. Acho que agora ele te nota. _- Eu disse dando um leve murro em seu braço. Mas, sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que me ouviria dar conselhos amorosos a alguém.

_- Valeu, porquinha. Nunca pensei que você me daria conselhos amorosos._ – Ela leu meus pensamentos?? Preciso ser menos previsível... – _Principalmente relacionados com o Sasuke. Agora eu tenho que passar na sala do Shikamaru pra ele me explicar umas coisas._

_- Ok!_ – Posso fazer uma pergunta desesperada de alguém desesperada?? O que eu faço agora??? Por que: a Sakura vai se arranjar com o Sasuke; a Temari e a Hinata estão namorando o Shikamaru e o Naruto; e, se depender daquele olhar de ontem do Neji, a Tenten vai ter o príncipe dela na palma da mão.

_- GAARA-KUN!!! – _Posso não ter achado meu "príncipe", mas achei minha diversão. A Matsuri está correndo feito louca atrás do Gaara, enquanto ele anda calmamente em uma direção que eu não sei qual é. Mas tem algumas pessoas na frente dela que não deixam ela passar. Não que seja de propósito, mas as pessoas não estão acostumadas a verem uma coisa louca correndo por aí.

Levantei-me e andei como quem não queria nada em direção a ela.

Não consegui alcançá-la, nem ao Gaara. Pelo menos era o que eu achava, pois eu tropecei em uma das raízes do pessegueiro do pátio interno e alguém me segurou pela cintura para que eu não caísse. É, era o Gaara com aquelas mãos grandes, e com aqueles olhos intencionalmente frios, porém notava-se uma certa intensidade neles. Eu cheguei a ficar tonta. Isso eu realmente não entendi.

_- Arigato._ – Eu disse encarando-o, enquanto me ajeitava.

_- Eu já te disse que sua falta de coordenação é hilária?_ – Ele perguntou sério.

_- Algumas vezes e..._ – Agora fazia sentido! - _Então o bilhete era seu???_ – perguntei incrédula.

_- Só percebeu agora?_

_- N-não! Eu só..._

_- Percebeu agora..._

_- Espera aí! Não fale como se me conhecesse!_

_- Mas eu te conheço! Mais do que imagina!_ – Ele disse cruzando os braços. - _Pra falar a verdade eu conheço você e suas amigas, porque a Temari está sempre tagarelando lá em casa. - _Ele acrescentou depois de uma pausa. Se eu conhecesse o Gaara eu diria que esse comentário foi algo que chegou atrasado. Como se servisse pra despistar quanto ao fato de ele me conhecer... Mas eu não o conheço, graças a Kami-sama!

_- Então tá! Fui que eu tenho que... - _É claro que a Temari diz coisas sobre mim pra ele, afinal eles são irmãos!

_- Gaara!_ – Matsuri falou autoritária. – _O que você está fazendo com essa daí??_

_- 'Essa daí' tem nome._ – Eu retruquei.

- _Calada, Yamanaka. Eu estou falando com o __**meu **__namorado._ – Ela disse dando ênfase no meu. Espera aí! (meu raciocínio dessa vez foi muito rápido!) Ela está com ciúmes? De mim?? Quem ela pensa que eu sou pra ela ter ciúmes de mim??

_- Yamanaka... É um começo. Mas pra você é Srta. Yamanaka ou Ino: como preferir. Fui, porque eu não tenho nada que ver com a vida conjugal de vocês._ – Eu ia saindo quando algo me afetou profundamente:

- _Espera_ _aí, sua Loirinha fútil, metida e invejosa!_ – Eu não agüentei. Primeiro: Loirinha não é o meu nome e eu sou uma loira muito linda (eu sei que nem eu tenho certeza sobre isso, mas não admito que alguém diga isso!). Segundo: fútil é a véia! Desde quando eu sou mais fútil que ela? Ela passa horas no shopping, enquanto eu compro a primeira coisa que vejo para que isso não demore muito. Terceiro: desde quando eu sou metida?? Ela não pode me chamar de metida simplesmente, porque o lindo (lindo mesmo) namorado dela resolveu evitar mais um tombo meu! Último (e muito importante): Ela é que é a invejosa da história:

~~~~*~~~~**_FLASHBACK_**~~~~*~~~~

_- Inozinha do meu coração, onde você conseguiu esse lápis tão lindo!_ – A menininha disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Minha mamãe que comprou. Olha como ele brilha!_ – De fato, o lápis possuía muito glitter espalhado sobre sua superfície.

_- Posso usar um pouco?_

_- Claro, Matsurizinha_. – A menininha loira entregou o lápis a amiga. Algum tempo depois, Matsuri devolve o lápis de Ino em pedaços.

- _Desculpa, Inozinha, o lápis quebrou quando eu tentei martelar um prego. Eu estava tentando consertar a cadeira que eu quebrei...  
_

_- Tudo bem, Ma-chan! – "Eu quero meu lápis de novo!! Desde quando eles deixam garotinhas de sete anos usar o martelo??!"_

~~~~*~~~~_**END OF FLASHBACK**_~~~~*~~~~

_- Espero que você ainda se lembre de como se briga, Matsuri. - _Ela me tirou do sério e ia pagar por isso. Quando nós brigávamos, costumávamos evitar o que se conhece por briga de mulher. Sabe, aquele negócio de arranhão e puxão de cabelo. Isso não dá pra mim. Além disso, nós duas treinamos karatê quando éramos menores. Uma briga decente deixava-nos orgulhosas.

_- Claro, Ino, eu nunca esqueci os velhos tempos. - _Nós aprendemos karatê juntas. Eu, Matsuri e Sakura. Minha rivalidade com a Sakura ainda existia, então eu tentava superá-la. Já minha rivalidade com a Matsuri... Eu nunca entendi direito como começou, mas nessa época eu já tentava superá-la em muita coisa.

O sinal tocou e a tensão entre nós pareceu diminuir. Gaara permanecia imóvel, apenas observando a cena se desenrolar. Olhamo-nos em sinal de desafio.

_- Você deu sorte._ – Matsuri disse tentando parecer ameaçadora. Até parece que eu vou ter medo dela.

_- Já que você diz. –_ Fui extremamente irônica.

_- Gaara, você vai pra sala agora?? –_ A Matsuri perguntou fazendo aquela voz infantil que me dá nojo.

_- Eu vou ao banheiro antes..._

_- Tudo bem. –_ Ela estava visivelmente aborrecida.

Ela saiu na direção da sala dela, enquanto eu andava na direção do bebedouro. O que me surpreendeu foi o fato de Gaara estar ao meu lado enquanto eu bebia um pouco.

_- Não pensei que alguém como você entraria em uma briga._

_- Não pensei que você estaria aqui comigo falando essas besteiras._

_- Estamos quites. Agora, diga-me apenas uma coisa..._

_- Seja rápido._

_- O que pretende agora?_ – Ele questionou e eu olhei nos olhos dele.

_- Não sei. Ela vai me perseguir como antes, e eu vou apenas me defender. Principalmente porque ela acha que você e eu...- _Fiz uma pausa pra pensar melhor sobre o assunto. Pareceu-me uma idéia um tanto quanto esquisita, sinistra... sei lá... -_ isso aí mesmo!!!_ – Falei por fim. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu falava. Perguntei-me se foi assim que ele conquistou a Matsuri._- E o que você acha?_

_- Eu acho que adoraria ver uma briga de verdade entre garotas. Principalmente se uma delas sente uma necessidade constante de levar tombos e coisas do gênero. _

_- Sádico!_

_- Eu sei._

_- INO! Você vai perder a prova se não for pra sala agora._ – Tenten gritou escandalosamente do outro lado do corredor agitando aqueles braços dela. Agora eu me pergunto o porquê de ela estar atrasada. Curioso.

_- Eu não quero perder a prova por sua causa._ – Falei andando em passos rápidos. Ele me seguiu calmamente de modo que chegamos separadamente à sala.

Sem qualquer comentário, fizemos todos as nossas provas e saímos aliviados por estamos livres... Pelos menos por hoje.

Eu andava distraidamente pelo corredor do colégio quando alguém me acompanha.

_- Inozinha, querida. Espero que não esteja planejando descontar sua raiva tomando meu namorado, se você o fizer vai se ver comigo. – _Eu estava muito calma para deixar um comentário desse tipo passar em branco (Se eu estivesse zangada com certeza partiria para o cabelo dela!)

_- Ma-chan, não seja egocêntrica. Mesmo que eu estivesse com raiva de você, essa idéia nunca me ocorreu. Além disso, parece que você não confia em si mesma e no seu poder para segurá-lo, nee? Hum... Eu queria te dizer também que você não precisa ser humilhada, então, tente não entrar em uma briga comigo, está bem?  
_

_- É claro que eu confio em mim. Não confio em você... Mas já está avisada, Yamanaka. E quanto a humilhação... Eu não vejo como te vencer em uma briga possa ser uma humilhação para mim...– _Ela apressou-se e afastou-se de mim.

- _Essa idéia nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça, Matsurizinha, até agora... Além disso, só podemos saber o quanto nós evoluímos no quesito 'luta', quando pudermos nos enfrentar e comparar... - _O que foi? Eu sou humana ta legal? Além disso...

Como a Matsuri é extremamente paranóica ela vai ver chifre em cabeça de gato (acho que seria fofinho um unicórnio na versão felina!). Eles vão acabar discutindo, porque a Matsuri sempre foi egocêntrica e egoísta. Acho que se tudo der certo, o Gaara vai cansar de ser o brinquedinho particular daquela chata. Tipo assim, eu praticamente não vou ter que fazer nada! É só deixar a fértil imaginação da Ma-chan fazer todo o serviço...

Eu vou deixá-lo livre pra uma garota melhor que ela. Por favor! Você não achou que eu iria pegá-lo pra mim, n'é? Sinceramente, se você pensou isso, enganou-se! Olha é o seguinte: ele é lindo, eu sei e admito, mas ele não vai olhar pra mim! Nunca! E, além disso, o que ele iria querer comigo depois de infernizar o namoro dele com a vaquinha? Eu também não quero nada com ele! Principalmente depois de ele ter namorado... ela.

Quando sai do colégio, encontrei apenas as meninas (com exceção da Matsuri). Aparentemente só faltava eu.

- _Pensei que você enrolaria mais, porquinha! – _Sakura, Sakura, um dia eu te pego pelos seus fofos cabelos cor-de-rosa e te arrasto para ser pendurada de uma ponte.

- _Não enche, Testa!_

_- Já está estressada?- _Tenten perguntou rindo.

_- Um pouco, mas e aí? O que estão planejando? Onde estão os meninos?_

_- As respostas para as suas perguntas são: Nós cinco vamos para a casa da Tenten passar a tarde por lá. Os meninos foram fazer qualquer coisa que não nos interessa agora. E aí? Vamos? – _A Temari explicou tudo.

Suspirei.

- _Ok! Mas..._

_- O que te preocupa? – _A Sakura perguntou colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

- _A vaqui... Digo, Matsuri não vai, n'é? Ela anda tão amiguinha de vocês ultimamente que é capaz de terem-na convidado..._

_- Relaxa, que aquela coisa não vai com a gente não. – _A Sakura respondeu.

Então fomos para a casa da Tenten. Eu amo conversar com as minhas amigas, mas tem certas coisas que eu não gostaria de ficar sabendo. Eu deveria saber, quando elas me convidaram, que 85% da conversa delas girariam em torno dos meninos. Faz uma hora que eu estou aqui e esse assunto foi predominante. É nessas horas que dá vontade de sair correndo até a avenida mais próxima e ficar lá esperando um carro me atropelar.

- _Desculpa atrapalhar a conversa de vocês que parece estar ótima, não me levem a mal, mas eu não queria ficar escutando as histórias românticas de vocês, sabe como é, com todos aqueles detalhes infinitamente significativos para vocês e tals..._

_- Eu sei, porquinha. E a solução para isso é muito óbvia: arranje alguém e terá sobre o que conversar. –_ Puts!! Hehehe! Um outro palavrão foi censurado (se eu não quero perder minha reputação por culpa daquele baka, eu também não quero perder minha reputação por causa das minhas queridas amiguinhas), mas esse quase escapou! Eu sabia que esse ser maligno do mal estava planejando algo contra mim! Eu a conheço muito bem! Ok! Vamos respirar... Que dane-se esse negócio de respirar! Eu me levantei juntando todo o ódio que eu seria capaz de sentir e...

- _Não vai estragar a conversa agora, Ino! A Tenten vai nos contar algo que é realmente interessante. – _Espera! Eu ouvi bem o que a Tema disse? Então agora eu vou saber o motivo daquele olhar e do atraso? Minha curiosidade assumiu o lugar do ódio e eu me sentei no chão de novo com os olhinhos brilhantes e com uma auréola na cabeça.

- _Nossa! Eu não sabia que você era tão curiosa! – _Hinata está melhorando daquele negócio de gaguejar e ficar vermelha por tudo. Estou definitivamente surpresa.

- _E eu não sou. Normalmente. Agora conta!!!_

_- Tipo, é que aconteceu uma coisa no mínimo esquisita entre mim e o... -_ Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar – _Neji..._

_- Fala sério! Isso é óbvio, menos para os meros mortais que não sabem observar, é claro... - _Eu acho que as pessoas não gostam muito dos meus comentários... Ou será por que eu os faço na hora errada? Todas elas olharam com raiva pra mim. Eu refiz a cara com os olhinhos brilhante e a auréola.

- _No shopping, nós nos desentendemos por besteira e no outro dia não conseguimos nos entender. Ficou um clima esquisito. Ontem o Neji pediu pra conversar comigo e eu acabei me atrasando para a prova... – _Isso não era muito esclarecedor, mas ajudou em alguma coisa.

_- Por isso você estava tão atrasada quanto eu!! -_ Fazia sentido agora.

- _Hinata, ele não comentou nada?_

_- Neji-nii-san não costuma conversar com os outros, muito menos confidenciar coisas desse tipo..._

_- Ok. – _Tenten suspirou. – _Eu sabia que não ganharia nada contando isso. Só o fiz porque a Sakura insistiu muito!_

_- A Sakura quando quer é muito chata... – _Eu comentei.

- _E é por isso que eu vou continuar insistindo em você, querida porca._

_- Nem pensar!!_

_- Ino, poderia me explicar uma coisa, então?_

_- Acho que sim..._

_- O que você estava fazendo com o Gaara naquela hora? – _Tenten, ser maligno do mal! Tinha que tocar no assunto?!

- _Ino?- _a Temari me chamou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- _Eu não estava fazendo nada, se querem saber. Naquela hora eu estava somente bebendo um pouco de água para me acalmar... - _Agora eu sei como elas se sentem quando eu as interrompo.

- _E vocês estavam fazendo o que para que você precisasse se acalmar?? – _A Sakura perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios me interrompendo.

- _Eu quase briguei com a Matsuri se quer saber. Mas antes que uma de vocês pensem que ela nos viu fazendo algo de errado eu digo logo: ela só pensou besteira! Não foi nada de mais..._

_- Sei!_

_- Por que vocês não acreditam?? – _Eu já estava indignada com aquelas especulações.

- _Acalme-se aí, estressadinha! Nós entendemos ta legal?! Mas se você roubasse o Gaara da Matsuri seria muito bem feito pra ela!!_

_- Tenten! – _A Temari a repreendeu – _Não fale do meu irmão como se ele fosse uma coisa! Além disso, minha cunhadinha não é tão ruim assim... – _Quando a Temari descobrir quem a Matsuri é, ela vai mudar de idéia rapidinho.

_- Oks._

_- Galera, essa reunião já deu o que tinha que dar... Fui. - _Eu disse.

- _Você vai só porque a gente começou a especular sobre sua vida? – _A Sakura perguntou.

-_ É mais ou menos isso... - _Eu parei analisando um pouco a situação. Ver que elas pensavam que pudesse existir algo entre mim e o Gaara me fez sentir... Estranha. Acho. Não entendo como as reações do corpo funcionam (biologia não é minha matéria preferida), mas eu senti uma sensação esquisita no estômago. Uma sensação que eu não sei explicar. Por conta dessa sensação e para que ela não aumentasse meu desconforto, eu julguei necessária a utilização de uma fuga estratégica.

_-Se pararmos para analisar, Ino –chan e Gaara-san fazem um casal bonito... - _Ouvi a Hinata comentar quando eu ia saindo. Sinceramente, não sei onde elas estão com a cabeça. Mas minha decisão já está tomada: Eu, a heroína, vou salvar o príncipe livrando-o das garras do dragão!... Arg! Que papo tosco! Eu to mais pra bruxa malvada que vai roubar o amado (lindo, porém chato pra caramba) da pobre donzela abandonada... Mas quem disse que eu me importo de ser a bruxa má? Além disso, a Matsuri já fez muita coisa pra mim... Agora eu posso fazer algo contra ela... Não existem pessoas más ou boas de todo... Isso nunca saiu da minha cabeça.

* * *

Hello! ^^

Eu acho que não demorei tanto assim com esse capítulo, embora eu não tenha gostado muito dele... (_Matsuri: _Novidade! u.u _Eu: _OMG! É o ataque dos personagens rejeitados... O que você faz aqui? _Matsuri:_Só estou tentando entender o que eu fiz pra aparecer desse jeito em uma fic... _Eu: _Você não fez nada. Eu apenas precisava de alguém que servisse de cobaia para testes e para namorada provisória do Gaara... Vai me dizer que não está gostando? _Matsuri: _Estou aproveitando enquanto posso, mas eu não vou deixar o Gaara assim fácil não! _Eu: _Está predendo precisosos minutos conversando besteira comigo! u.u _Matsuri: _Já entendi... _Eu_: Ela jura que vai ficar com o Gaara. Enquanto eles não estão atuando, ele não quer ver ninguém... HAHAHAHA). Mas voltando ao assunto: espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado tão ruim. Ele ficou menor, mas acho que isso não influencia em muita coisa...

**Deixar reviews não mata!  
**

;* Kisus,

Lirit Oliver. (recém re-nomeada xP)


	3. Embaraços

**Resumo:** Ino é uma garota do segundo ano muito desastrada. Em uma das discussões que ela tem com uma garota, antigo desafeto, ela decide que o irmão de sua amiga, namorado dessa garota, precisa de uma namorada nova. Ela só não imaginava, ou não queria imaginar, que seria uma forte candidata ao "cargo".

- Naruto definitivamente não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-baka! Mas se pertencesse o Gaara teria um irmão gêmeo que seria só meu, enquanto o Gaara fica pra Ino! u.u'- (?)

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_Por: Lirit Oliver_

**---*---*---**

**She's like so whatever**  
Porque Ela é, tipo, tão 'qualquer coisa'

**You can do so much better**  
Você poderia fazer muito melhor

**I think we should get together no**w  
Eu acho que nós devíamos ficar juntos agora

**---*---*---**

_Capítulo 3 – _Embaraços

Acho que você, que está acompanhando a história percebeu duas coisas bem óbvias.

Vamos a elas:

1º - Eu sou um tanto quanto desastrada;

2º - Eu sou um pouquinho estressada;

Bom, aqui é que a história complica (mas complica pro meu lado). Sabe o que é? É que, tipo, quinta-feira... Quinta começou normalmente: eu acordei cedo (mas dessa vez minha mãe inventou de colocar fogo na minha cama... De onde ela tira as idéias dela? Eu _**quase**_ queimei meu cabelo de verdade!! Agora ela tem que arranjar outra cama pra mim! Mas eu tenho que voltar pra história...) e fui para o colégio. Encontrei as meninas que perguntaram se eu estava melhor, menos estressada.

Tudo bem que a Matsuri está tirando cada gota de paciência que eu tenho, minha mãe é muito 'boa' pra mim e que as meninas especulando sobre minha vida amorosa também não é lá muito legal, mas eu tenho que dar um desconto. Afinal, elas só estão tentando me ajudar. Então eu falei que estava menos estressada, sim.

A Matsuri soltou algumas piadinhas sobre minhas quedas e tals (nada que eu não tenha ouvido, porque, tipo, ela só está repetindo tudo que o namorado dela me disse). Depois da prova é que vem o problema.

Nós (todos os meninos e as meninas e a Matsuri) fomos pra quadra do colégio enquanto conversávamos algumas piadas toscas (sem exemplos, por favor!). O pior de tudo foi que até piada de loira saiu. Claro que com a minha paciência micro eu tinha que dar um piti! E adivinha quem foi a criança inteligente que contou a dita piada??

Eu não sei se você acertou ou não, mas o infeliz que contou a piada foi o Naruto-baka! E o pior é que ele é loiro!! Isso foi o que me frustrou mais. Mas existe algo que se move contra mim! Um vento mais forte soprou e, como eu estava com uma saia de pregas preta, ela levantou por um segundo revelando o que é meu e que fica na parte de trás (eu segurei a saia na frente!). Corei na hora. A sorte foi que nenhum dos meus amigos poderia ter visto, já que eu não estava de costas para ninguém. Todos ficaram calados por um momento. O silêncio foi quebrado pela gargalhada do Naruto logo em seguida. Foi aí que eu fiquei com mais vontade de decapitar aquele loiro sem-vergonha.

Só uma coisa me impediu de sair correndo atrás do baka: o comentário abominável da Matsuri.

- _Inozinha, você devia ter mais cuidado com o que veste e as ocasiões em que veste..._

_- Eu sei bem o que vestir e quando vestir, Mazinha. Acontece que eu tive o azar de que uma corrente de ar mais forte me atingisse enquanto eu me preparava pra espancar até a morte um certo loiro. – _Tudo bem que eu não sou forte, eu sei (a Sakura é que consegue bater no Naruto sem dó nem piedade e deixá-lo todo roxo... Mas isso é só quando ele quer dá uma de engraçadinho olhando o banheiro das meninas). – _Não se preocupe, Matsuri, aposto que qualquer dia desse você consegue que uma corrente de ar mais forte levante a sua saia pra que todos vejam..._

_- Eu não sou como você, querida, que sente necessidade em sair mostrando o que tem aí embaixo pra todos..._

_- Mas bem que gostaria..._

_- Quer apostar? – _Até parece! A Matsuri sempre foi mais atirada. Ela deve estar morrendo de inveja!

_- Quem vai jogar?? – _Um garoto correu na nossa direção com uma bola de vôlei na mão.

_- Oi, Kiba! Tem lugar pra cinco?? – _Naruto perguntou.

- _Eu não quero jogar... Isso é tão problemático!_

_- Nara Shikamaru, deixa de ser sedentário! Eu não quero um fracote comigo! – _Acho os métodos da Temari de convencimento muito... Humilhantes. Mas o Shikamaru e a Temari se merecem. Perfeitamente opostos que se atraem... e muito!

- _Yare... Eu vou, mas não garanto que vou jogar bem..._

_- A gente pode formar dois grupos de três._

_- Boa idéia. – _Neji elogiou o Naruto (o que é um milagre). Mas, sabe, ele não desfaz aquela cara dele de: eu-sou-o-cara que ele tem.

Os seis, porque agora incluía o Kiba, foram pra quadra e começaram a jogar. Nós, meninas, sentamos em algum lugar nas arquibancadas. Pelo menos hoje eu estava livre das especulações sobre minha vida, porque a Matsuri estava com a gente. Mas espero que a Matsuri não queira fazer qualquer tipo de especulação.

...*...

Depois de meia hora nada grave havia acontecido (o Naruto apenas levou algumas boladas, mas nada realmente grave... Até porque o Naruto estava merecendo uma surra). Porém (sempre tem um 'porém') eu estava com sede e saí em direção à lanchonete da escola para comprar um refrigerante. E aí aconteceu...

Não sei o que eu sou (ou o que as pessoas pensam que eu sou), mas o fato é que a bola com a qual os meninos jogavam me acertou em cheio (na minha cabeça! Aposto que vou ficar com dor de cabeça depois...), enquanto eu passava pelo único local em que é possível passar para a lanchonete (e que favorece esse tipo de acontecimento) e eu fiquei parada igual a uma estátua esperando me recuperar do choque e esperando que a raiva não me atingisse naquele momento.

- _Ei, Ino! Joga a bola! – _a voz do Kiba me fez 'despertar'. Quando eu me virei para olhar para a quadra, pude ver que muitos dos que estavam ali (nas arquibancadas também) riam (se não era abertamente como o Naruto e o Kiba, era apenas um pequeno sorriso de canto como os que estavam nos lábios do Neji, do Sasuke e do Gaara...)

Eu me virei e chutei a bola o mais longe que eu podia e na direção oposta à dos meninos. Eu ainda não sei o que me levou a fazer aquilo. Eu apenas fiz. E quando me dei conta, o Gaara já estava segurando meu braço com força e fazendo com que eu me virasse para encará-lo.

E lá estavam aqueles olhos de novo.

Aqueles olhos me encarando de novo...

_-_ _Ficou maluca? – _ele me perguntou calmamente enquanto analisava minha expressão facial.

_-_ _Não._

_- Então por que fez isso?- _Ele continuou com a voz calma e sem demonstrar qualquer emoção em seu rosto. AAH! Como ele consegue?? Eu tento, tento e tudo o que consigo é uma cara mal-humorada e ridícula!

_- Você acha que é legal ser o motivo da piada de um bando de garotos suados que se quer perguntam se você está bem? Responda sinceramente! O que você faria? Se você fosse o motivo de risos todos os dias e de todo mundo que te vê levando uma queda, quando ninguém faz qualquer movimento para te ajudar a levantar? Acha que eu sou assim por que quero?_

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo. Eu me controlei muito. Muito mesmo para não... chorar (é eu realmente estava com vontade de chorar pelo desabafo que eu tinha dito a ele e estava com muita raiva também). Até que a voz estridente e chata da Matsuri chegasse aos nossos ouvidos. Gaara então soltou meu braço e eu segui para a lanchonete.

Acho que isso vai dificultar minha vida de agora em diante.

1º - A Matsuri vai pegar no meu pé mais ainda depois da cena na quadra.

2º - Eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar com o plano: "Infernize o namoro de sua inimiga!"

3º - As meninas vão me infernizar depois disso.

4º - ...

Eu nem sei se tem quarto, mas três já é o suficiente!

Eu fiquei lá esperando que a minha raiva, frustração e vergonha passassem. Enquanto isso, eu fiquei ouvindo as músicas que estavam tocando na lanchonete. Umas músicas bem bonitinhas e eu nem lembro o nome da banda. Não demorou muito até que alguém aparecesse pra falar comigo...

- _Ino, você está bem? - _Era a Sakura. Suspirei. Ela vai me encher de perguntas e não vai descansar até que eu responda todas as perguntas satisfatoriamente ou que eu queime o cabelo dela... O que chegar primeiro.

_- Estou... – _Eu não preciso dizer mais que isso e espero que ela vá embora.

_- O que aconteceu na quadra? – _Hoje eu estou com medo desses olhões verdes que ela tem. Parecem que vão querer arrancar a verdade de mim. A curiosidade está fervendo dentro deles! Eu consigo ver!!

_- Nada... Eu só discuti com o Gaara, mas isso já é normal... – _Eu não estou mentindo! Foi uma discussão, não?

_- Você devia ter visto a cara da Matsuri... Aposto que ela não achou nada normal o fato de ele ter segurado o teu braço e ter te encarado daquele jeito... Tem certeza que não há nada entre vocês?? – _Eu estava certa quando disse que ela (a Matsuri... mas se você pensar bem, a Sakura também está enxergando de mais!) veria chifre onde não existe.

Suspirei. É meio óbvio que se eu tento tirar o namorado de alguém, outra pessoa pensa alguma coisa, alguma besteira...

- _Não, Sakura, Não existe nada..._

_- E esse rosto triste a que se deve?_

_- Eu não quero falar sobre mim, tá legal?! –_ Estou pensando seriamente em queimar mesmo o cabelo dela. Ah, não! Eu estou parecendo a minha mãe tendo idéias homicidas! Eu tenho que me lembrar de ter idéias mais originais -_ E você? Sasuke não disse nada?_

_- Até parece que o grande Sasuke se curvaria ante qualquer mulher! Ele é orgulhoso demais pra isso... -_ O semblante dela tornou-se triste.

_- hmm..._

_- Ino?!... – _Eu sabia que ela não ficaria calada por muito tempo.

_- O que foi?_

_- Será que você podia me dizer, só uma vez, o que realmente está acontecendo? É que, tipo, você não sabe, mas eu estou dando um empurrãozinho pra Tenten com o Neji e queria muito mesmo te ajudar também. – _Ela vai tentar ajudar todo mundo na face da Terra se deixarem. Como eu consigo uma amiga assim, quando eu não quero mesmo que ninguém me 'ajude'?

_- Sakura, só porque o Sasuke não age você vai ficar se divertindo às custas da vida alheia e da vida amorosa alheia?_

_- Mais ou menos isso. – _Agora ela sorri como se fosse a rainha da Branca de neve. Nem tente entender: eu não sei por que eu estou comparando a Sakura com a rainha má da Branca de neve...

_- Esquece! – _Eu disse saindo da lanchonete. Voltei pra casa e, por todo o caminho, eu pensei no que eu estava fazendo. Pelo menos eu tentei, porque eu sofri alguns tombos. Nada muito grave... Mas muito vergonhosos (eu prefiro não comentar se querem saber!). Não, eu não me arrependo de estar fazendo isso. Se bem que do jeito que as coisas estão indo eu não preciso de muito esforço. Sabe, o lance de o Gaara ter me segurado quando eu ia caindo no pátio interno e depois ele ter me segurado com força depois de eu ter chutado a bola longe foram coisas que eu não tive muito que pensar pra fazer.

Eu me sentei em um banco próximo a minha casa e fiquei ali. Putz! Eu to bem depressiva! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu não gosto de estar nessa situação. Além disso, desde quando eu sou tão emo????

Pensa, Ino, pensa!

Vamos conseguir algo que possa me divertir.

Amanhã eu vou jogar vídeo-game com todo mundo. Oks, isso vai me distrair. Mas hoje? Não sei o que podem pensar e também não estou ligando para isso. Vou para casa resolver algumas questões de física (isso é tão complicado que eu me distraio mesmo... Eu conseguindo resolver a questão ou não!).

---*---*---

Sexta-feira... Acabam as provas, mas isso não é muito relevante, uma vez que as aulas continuam. Na verdade pra mim tanto faz se temos férias ou não. Eu sempre caio, me machuco, fico sem nada pra fazer, caio de novo, rezo para os meus machucados não ficarem piores...

No colégio eu tenho sofrido. Piadinhas sem-graça, risos, gargalhadas, indiretas... Eu tento ignorar todas essas coisas, mas tem vezes em que é impossível. O resultado é dedos e narizes quebrados, temperados com algumas marcas roxas. Eu levo algumas suspensões (muitas!). Mas eu não consigo deixar de fazer alguma coisa com relação ao jeito como eu sou encarada. Bando de idiotas que só sabem rir feito hienas. Pimenta no... (melhor não comentar!) dos outros é refresco. Nas férias eu fico longe de pessoas que só sabem rir de mim... Como o Gaara e a Matsuri...

Melhor desviar o rumo desses pensamentos.

Eu, milagrosamente cheguei mais cedo que o normal no colégio (é que eu tava com medo das idéias homicidas da minha mãe) não encontrei a Sakura (não vou precisar vê-la querer bancar o cupido). Mas vejam só quem eu encontro: Uchiha Sasuke... Ótimo!

- _Ohayo, Sasuke! – _Eu falei sorrindo. Não que eu realmente queira sorrir pra ele. Minha mãe sempre diz: "com um sorriso é possível se conseguir muitas coisas!". Mas essa tática do sorriso não funciona bem comigo.

- _Ohayo... – _Ele respondeu sem me encarar.

- _O que eu te fiz? – _eu perguntei tentando entender o porquê de ele ser sempre meio hostil.

- ... – Eu deveria saber que essa criatura não me diria nada assim fácil – _Ino, por que chutou a bola ontem?_

Hora de eu ter um colapso: o Sasuke está puxando assunto comigo! A Sakura vai ficar morrendo de inveja!

- _Eu tive motivos realmente muitos bons... – _Ele olhou pra mim com cara de quem diz: "você não me engana!" - _Ok! Os motivos não eram tão bons assim... – _Eu falei tentando parecer indignada. Mas sinceramente eu não estava.

- _E você ganhou algo fazendo aquilo?? – _É impressão minha, ou o Sasuke está quase me passando um sermão?

- _Pensando bem... Sim, eu ganhei: me vi livre da minha raiva._

_- Se você diz..._

_- Sasuke?_

_- Hmm.._

Eu hesitei um pouco. Isso é bastante complicado, eu devo admitir. Primeiro: porque eu antes dizia que o amava e todo mundo, incluindo ele, sabia disso. Segundo: Kami-sama, por que eu estou me metendo na vida dos outros?? Terceiro: Eu não podia arranjar alguém mais comunicativo pra conversar, não? Quarto: Eu ia ajudar a Sakura e muito provavelmente ela iria querer me ajudar também. E quinto: Por que eu sempre tenho que fazer as coisas do meu jeito? Sempre sai alguma coisa errado...

Eu acho que o Sasuke percebeu minha hesitação e já imaginou que tipo de assunto viria a seguir.

- _Er. Você... Você sabe sobre a Sakura, não? – _Ele olhou pra mim um pouco desconfiado.

- _Todo mundo sabe, não? – _Ótimo! Por que ele tinha que responder minha pergunta com outra pergunta?

- _A questão é: eu sei que você não gosta de sair falando sobre você pra todo mundo e que eu praticamente não sou ninguém, mas você vai se ferrar se não der uma chance pra Sakura..._

_- Mas o que...? – _Eu não podia deixá-lo terminar. Hora dos meus comentários fora de hora.

-_ Todo mundo sabe sobre a Sakura, Sasuke, mas nem todos sabem sobre você, incluindo ela mesma. Por incrível que pareça, existem bons observadores no mundo e eles sabem exatamente de alguns detalhes que te denunciam... A Sakura está cansando... – _Quando eu disse que existiam bons observadores no mundo, eu obviamente não estava me referindo a mim mesma, mas se o Sasuke quiser pensar assim eu vou deixar com todo prazer.

_- Eu já entendi aonde você quer chegar._

_- Ótimo! Eu tenho que ir... – _Eu podia ouvir gritos histéricos das galinhas que se auto-rotulam "fãs do Sasuke". Acho que eu não vou querer estar aqui quando elas conseguirem chegar perto dele. Elas saem pisoteando todo mundo que não é Uchiha Sasuke. Com certeza seria o meu fim pelas mãos (no caso pés) das grandes vacas fanáticas.

Ele não disse nada. Mas tenho certeza que ele se sentiu aliviado em se ver livre de mim. Às vezes é tão fácil entender as pessoas!

Eu fui pra minha sala, esperar que minhas amigas chegassem para poder conversar. Apesar de a maioria dos assuntos delas estar relacionada a garotos, eu não sou o tipo de garota que fica muito tempo calada. E eu falaria de garotos, sim... Se não fosse falar dos garotos pelas quais elas estavam apaixonadas. Deve ser muito bom pra elas, claro, mas pra mim? E se eu dissesse: "o Sasuke ainda é muito lindo!". Eu seria fuzilada pelo olhar da Sakura!

Não demorou muito para que elas chegassem. Cada uma mais animada que a outra. Hinata hoje tinha um brilho muito bonito nos olhos. As coisas com o Naruto devem estar ótimas e o que ele faz também deve ser ótimo. É melhor eu parar de pensar no que esses dois andam aprontando. Algo me diz que eu não vou querer saber. A Tenten é só alegria. Pergunto-me o que deve ter acontecido para que ela conseguisse esse sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sakura parecia que estava com o melhor humor que podia ter. Talvez conversar com o Sasuke não tivesse sido uma perda de tempo.

- _Ohayo, Ino-porquinha-chan! – _Ela sentou-se ao meu lado como se quisesse rasgar a boca tamanho o sorriso.

- _Ohayo, testudinha-chan! – _respondi amigavelmente ignorando o sorriso bobo no rosto dela.

- _De mau-humor? – _Eu começo a achar que ela está forçando demais esse sorriso.

- _Não... – _respondi com um suspiro. Esse sorriso (verdadeiro ou não) por tanto tempo nesse rosto só pode significar uma coisa: ela quer que eu pergunte sobre esse sorriso dela. – _Por que tanto bom humor a essa hora da manhã?_

_- Você nem vai acreditar!_

_- O que aconteceu, afinal?_

_- O Sasuke falou comigo!_

_- O que ele te disse?_

_- Ele me disse 'Ohayou' e perguntou como se sentia falta das férias._

É um começo. Não era bem isso o que eu tinha em mente. Mas esperar uma declaração do garoto Uchiha era o mesmo que esperar que caísse um meteoro sobre a minha cabeça. (Eu não quero que um meteoro caia na minha cabeça! Eu falei só por falar! Retiro o que eu disse! Mas você entendeu que é difícil). Vamos para o próximo passo:

- _E o que você respondeu?_

_- Disse que é sempre bom ter um tempo longe disso tudo e disse a ele que precisava vir pra sala. Eu estou bancando a indiferente._

A testuda está se superando nesse negócio de fazer com que o Sasuke preste atenção nela. A testa dela está fazendo algum bem afinal de contas: a inteligência dela nesses assuntos também está aumentando: eu pensei que ela fosse desmaiar ou fazer um grande escândalo.

- _Sabia decisão... – _Eu comentei sem muito entusiasmo.

- _Por que essa cara? Não me diga que você ainda está apaixonada pelo Sasuke!! – _A Sakura _**nunca**_ vai ser menos escandalosa. Ela gritou isso pra todo mundo ouvir! Acho que da próxima vez que eu não tiver o que fazer à tarde eu vou fazer uma lista com maneiras para torturar a Sakura. Eu podia colocar ela pra escutar o Naruto cantando no natal do ano passado. O Naruto é praticamente meu vizinho, nós moramos na mesma rua. No natal passado ele estava cantando músicas natalinas com uma voz... Não quero nem lembrar. Ou eu posso levá-la pra passar uma noite escutando os roncos da Temari. Depois eu penso melhor sobre isso... Ou, então, eu posso fazer ela correr pelas ruas do bairro com uma roupa de galinha. Ou... Parei.

O que de melhor poderia ter acontecido hoje era a Sakura ter gritado isso! Criatura bizarra e cor-de-rosa!! Ela não tem noção das coisas, não?! Todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo pra olhar pra minha cara que deve ter ficado mais vermelha que o cabelo do Gaara. E por falar nele, ele estava parado na porta olhando pra mim com se eu fosse um rato grande e peludo. Eu engoli em seco.

_- Sakura, será que dava pra gritar mais alto? Eu não escutei ainda! – _Eu falei trincando os dentes! Como ela pode ser tão escandalosa?!

_- Se você quer que eu grite, eu faço isso, mas depois não fica com raiva de mim, não! VOCÊ... – _Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a boca dela. Eu retiro o que eu disse sobre ela ser uma boa aluna e sobre a inteligência dela estar aumentando_!_

-_ Escuta, Sakura, você sabe que fui apaixonada pelo Sasuke um dia! Você sabe que eu não sinto nada por aquele emo! Eu vou te soltar e você vai ficar calada e mais nenhum comentário sobre isso... – _Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e então eu a soltei.

- _Precisava disso? – _Ela perguntou massageando uma das bochechas. Acho que coloquei força de mais (Posso ver até a marca das unhas). Eu olhei para a porta e o Gaara não estava mais lá. Ele estava sentado ao fundo da sala escutando música. Todos os outros alunos também voltaram a nos ignorar.

- _Precisava! Sakura, sua vergonha se perdeu no caminho, foi? E o que te fez pensar que eu ainda sou apaixonada pelo Sasuke?_

_- O jeito melancólico que você usou para dizer: "Sabia decisão..." – _ela tentou me imitar, mas ela não me alcança! Eu sou melhor que essa imitação dela!

_- Eu só estou um pouco cansada por ter acordado mais cedo que o normal... -_ Eu fechei meus olhos como se eu pudesse apagar o cansaço do meu rosto. Não consegui, é claro.

_- Está explicado então! – _Sakura parecia arrependida de ter gritado aquilo. Mas se eu for pensar bem, eu não a culparia. Também teria medo se eu pensasse que minha amiga ainda é apaixonada pelo cara que eu amo. Ela só não precisava fazer um escândalo.

Nós ficamos caladas por um tempo. Eu ainda não estou entendo muita coisa. A sensação de... Angústia ao pensar mais cedo em ficar longe do Gaara e agora essa mesma sensação quando ele olhou pra mim depois da Sakura ter gritado. Alguma coisa está errada nessa história. Muito errada!

Nossas alforrias chegaram. Eram as últimas provas da semana. Eu fiz a minha como sempre faço. O único problema foi quando eu terminei e me levantei para sair.

Aparentemente, um prego mal-pregado da minha cadeira prendeu meu bolso da calça e... Quando eu me levantei minha calça foi puxada. Eu quase fico apenas em trajes íntimos! Que vergonha! Eu olhei ao redor e ninguém havia percebido. Graças a Kami-sama.

Eu fingi que nada tinha acontecido, entreguei a prova e saí. Fui a primeira a chegar ao nosso local de encontro, mas não precisei esperar muito até que alguém chegasse.

Fiquei realmente surpresa ao constatar que minha companhia na espera pelos outros seria ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

- _Então você não foge à regra... – _Ele comentou assim que parou ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, como sempre.

- _Que regra? – _Perguntei confusa.

- _Todas a garotas do segundo ano são apaixonadas por Uchiha Sasuke... Era de se esperar. – _Eu não acredito que ele está falando esse tipo de coisa pra mim! Ruivo idiota, sem-noção, esquisito, cretino, sádico e...! Ah! Eu não vou deixar pensamentos sem-noção e depravados invadirem minha cabeça! Como ele ousa me comparar 'Às meninas do segundo ano'?!

- _Errado! Eu sou uma grande exceção a essa 'regra'! – _Fui irônica ao pronunciar a palavra regra. – _Se você quer saber, eu fui apaixonada por ele na sexta série... Mas as coisas mudam! – _eu já estava exaltada. O que está acontecendo comigo?! Eu não estou com raiva por ele ter dito isso. Essa sensação parece mais com... alívio. Alívio por ter dito a verdade a _ele_. E com raiva de mim por estar sentindo esse alívio, é claro. Mas por quê?

- _Você hoje você me surpreendeu, Ino! Pensei que chegaria aqui por último. – _A Tenten disse me fazendo prestar atenção na realidade que me cercava.

- _Eu estou empolgada em jogar vídeo-game! – _Eu falei tentando apagar qualquer vestígio da conversa e das sensações que foram provocadas em mim. Isso é difícil quando se tem uma Tenten completamente elétrica e fora do controle batendo os pés impaciente e olhando para tudo e todos. (às vezes eu acho que em momentos como esse ela fica tentando adivinhar o que cada um está pensando!)

Não demorou muito para que os outros chegassem. Todos mesmo. A Matsuri, ao me ver perto do namorado dela, simplesmente agarrou o braço dele. Esse tipo de atitude (grudenta) me enoja.

- _Certo! Quem vai jogar vídeo-game? – _Naruto está incrivelmente animado hoje.

- _Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, você, eu, Ino... Gaara, Temari, vocês vão? –_ A Tenten até parece a dona do vídeo-game assim. Não que eu me importe, mas acho legal o senso de liderança e organização que ela tem quando o assunto é vídeo-game (ou qualquer outra coisa que ela goste).

_-_ _Vou – _Será que ele não sabe o que é sentimentos, não? Vai ser frio assim em casa!

- _Eu também vou! Minhas provas foram ótimas, então, sem problemas pro meu lado._

_- Eu também! Eu também! _– E o prêmio de chata do ano, com a voz mais manhosa e nojenta vai para... MATSURI! Eu tive que revirar meus olhos para não dizer qualquer outra coisa que arranje confusão para o meu lado. Eu vou jogar vídeo-game! Não vou arranjar confusão agora e me aborrecer quando eu vou fazer algo tão... interessante, divertido e com grande probabilidade de aprendizado (eu sou uma ótima defensora de vídeo-games!).

Então, sem comentários maldosos da minha parte, nós todos fomos para a casa do Naruto. Eu não prestei atenção quando a Sakura e a Hinata anunciaram para aonde iriam. Elas não gostam quando a gente se reúne pra jogar, porque a gente faz uma bagunça muito grande. Além disso, nós costumamos jogar jogos muito violentos pra elas, que preferem jogos com coelhos rosa e vacas azuis com bolinhas verdes.

Eu sempre senti minha intuição me avisando sobre coisas que não dão certo. O problema é que minha intuição _**nunca**_ acertou nada (nem pedra em macacos ela acertou). Então, por que eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça que hoje não vai ser exatamente como eu planejei?

-

Continua... ^^

* * *

**Notas da Autora (na verdade eu tenho pouca coisa a dizer u.u):**

Hello!

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo dessa minha fic no-sense... Espero que tenham gostado!

_**Agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que deixaram comentários, pois só assim eu me animo em continuar escrevendo, fato.**_

Kisus no kokoro!

Lirit Oliver xP


	4. Reações

**Resumo:** Ino é uma garota do segundo ano muito desastrada. Em uma das discussões que ela tem com uma garota, antigo desafeto, ela decide que o irmão de sua amiga, namorado dessa garota, precisa de uma namorada nova. Ela só não imaginava, ou não queria imaginar, que seria uma forte candidata ao "cargo".

- Todo mundo já sabe que Naruto não é meu!!! Seria uma porcaria se de fato fosse u.u'- (?)

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_Por Lirit Oliver_

---*---*---

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
**Você é tão legal, quero que você seja meu, Você é tão delicioso

**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
**Eu penso em você o tempo todo, Você é tão viciante

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?  
**Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra fazê-lo sentir-se bem?

---*---*---

_Capítulo 4 – Reações_

Enquanto caminhávamos, eu observava e pensava em uma porção de coisas. O Naruto-baka ia na frente conversando com o Sasuke, que ia do lado esquerdo do loiro, e com a Tenten, que ia do lado direito. Se eu fosse dizer, diria que esses três estão conversando sobre qualquer besteira. O Sasuke esboça um pequeno sorriso, enquanto balança a cabeça em forma de negativa. O Naruto e a Tenten sorriem.

O Neji está mais atrás, observando a cena que se desenrola a sua frente. Ele me parece satisfeito de não participar dessa conversa.

Logo em seguida vêm Gaara e Matsuri. Essa coisa pegajosa continua agarrada ao braço dele falando coisas sem sentido. Ele está olhando para frente. Duvido muito que esteja prestando atenção ao que ela fala.

Logo atrás deles estou eu. Observando todos os meus amigos por não ter nada melhor a fazer, ninguém com quem conversar.

Temari e Shikamaru vêm atrás de mim, sussurrando coisas que eu não tenho vontade de descobrir o que é. Seria constrangedor!

Como é ruim ficar calada todo esse tempo e ser ignorada! Não que eu queria ficar caindo para chamar a atenção, mas assim é o único jeito de eu ser notada? Eu gosto muito mesmo de falar e não encontro nada apropriado. Eu queria ser como o Gaara. Olhando-o bem eu diria que ele se sente bem ficando calado na dele (ao contrário de mim).

Olhando-o bem eu também percebo muitas coisas. Tipo, ele deve ter um cabelo macio, afinal de contas e eu sinto vontade de tocá-los. Como deve ser tocar a pele dele? Será fria como ele? Será macia? Oh! Eu estou surtando! Até aquela sensação esquisita no meu estômago voltou! Ah! O que eu estou pensando?! Melhor prestar atenção no caminho se não...

- _Itai! – _Eu sabia que seria assim... Ótimo! Agora não podia ficar pior! Eu tropecei em uma pedra (grande) voei uns cinco quilômetros (eu sei, eu exagero! Deve ter sido cinco centímetros...) e estou caída esperando para digerir um pouco o que aconteceu. Além disso, todo mundo deve estar me olhando com vontade de rir... Retiro o que eu disse sobre não podia ficar pior: enquanto eu pensava na minha falta de sorte, o Shikamaru tropeçou e puxou a Temari que caiu com ele. Até aí tudo bem... Se eles não tivessem caído em cima de MIM!!!

Todos os que estavam andando na frente viraram-se para ver o que aconteceu. Nenhum deles me pareceu surpreso pelo fato de nós termos caído.

- _Vocês estão bem? – _a Tenten perguntou.

- _Acho que sim... – _Eu respondi, enquanto a Temari e o Shikamaru se levantavam. Eu olhei para os outros (para ver se no rosto deles havia algum vestígio de pena ou um sorriso). Nada anormal. Até o Naruto, que de vez em quando gosta de sorrir de mim, não estava sorrindo dessa vez. O Sasuke estava indiferente. Essa criatura não sabe fazer outra expressão facial. A Tenten estava preocupada. A Matsuri estava querendo rir, eu tenho certeza! Por um momento eu pensei ter visto preocupação no rosto do Gaara. Ilusão da minha cabeça! Efeito pós-queda!

Eu não quero nem imaginar como eu vou estar amanhã de manhã. Vai parecer que eu fui espancada ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E eu estou sentindo um pouco de dor agora, mas nada que eu não possa aguentar.

Depois que eu me levantei (e verifiquei meus arranhões), nós continuamos andando (não faltava muito). O Shikamaru e a Temari me pediram desculpas e obviamente a culpa não foi deles.

Assim que chegamos, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me jogar no sofá. A casa não é minha, mas eu sou folgada assim mesmo. Principalmente se minutos antes eu tiver levado uma queda como aquela. Eu estou feliz por estar em um local seguro.

- _É muito folgada! – _Ouvi a Matsuri resmungar. Eu ignorei. Não estou querendo arranjar confusão agora. Não mesmo! Mesmo que uma parte rebelde de mim queira fazer algo pra Matsuri virar fumacinha.

Depois de comermos rámen, no qual Naruto é viciado, nós começamos a jogar. Foi divertido ver as provocações ditas pelos meus amigos enquanto jogávamos.

Por exemplo, foi engraçado ver o todo-poderoso Neji perder para a Tenten (e ele disse que a deixou ganhar, mas todos nós sabemos que os dois jogam muito bem). O Naruto venceu só uma vez e foi contra a Matsuri (ela insistiu que queria jogar também). Depois ele ficou reclamando, porque o Sasuke o venceu. Os dois começaram a discutir e depois decidiram me usar como cobaia. Eu tive que jogar contra o Naruto pra provar que ele é péssimo jogador mesmo.

O Shikamaru perdeu para a Temari, mas ele estava mais interessado em se deitar no sofá usando as pernas da Temari como travesseiro. Eu vi o Gaara fechar as mãos como se fosse dar um murro, provavelmente se controlando pra não fazer nada com o cunhado.

Eu praticamente massacrei a Matsuri (que ficou com raiva de mim e quase quebrou o controle). O Neji venceu a Tenten na revanche. O Naruto quase venceu a Temari e ela venceu a Tenten. O Gaara venceu o Sasuke, mas foi vencido pelo Neji. Eu perdi e venci o Gaara, mas só jogamos duas vezes e decidimos manter o empate.

Sabe? Mesmo que eu tenha passado a tarde toda escutando a voz chata da Matsuri, foi muito bom passar a tarde com meus amigos, já que ultimamente eu não estava fazendo muito isso. E eu queria poder fazer isso mais vezes. Talvez eu faça. É bem melhor sofrer uma queda quando se tem amigos por perto para te ajudar. E Isso eu descobri do modo mais difícil, se é que me entende.

Eu me retirei da sala por uns instantes (eu precisava ir ao banheiro) e subi as escadas da casa do Naruto (já que o banheiro fica lá em cima). Meus amigos ficaram na sala jogando (obviamente que nenhum deles iria ao banheiro comigo!). A escada é um pouco mais íngreme que o normal e isso não ajuda quando você é uma completa idiota estabanada e está com o celular na mão lendo uma mensagem da sua mãe. Além disso, eu continuei descendo (eu já estava voltando) a escada vagarosamente.

Foi quando eu 'escorreguei' (eu não pisei certo no degrau) e cai sentada na escada. E ainda por cima minha cabeça começou a doer. Levantei e senti uma tontura forte e tudo o que eu lembro foi que ficou escuro enquanto o mundo ainda rodava ao meu redor.

Não sei o que aconteceu e por quanto tempo eu estive fora do ar. Quando eu acordei (escutando uma voz macia chamar meu nome e sentindo um 'aroma' horroroso), eu estava deitada no sofá de casa e com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Acho que minha mãe não estava em casa, se tivesse, ela com certeza estaria no meu pé, esperando que eu acordasse e começaria a fazer mil perguntas assim que meus olhos se abrissem.

Eu olhei para os lados e vi uma cabeleira ruiva que, por estar meio grogue ainda, não reconheci de imediato. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele feito uma imbecil, enquanto tentava me lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu me lembro da mensagem da minha mãe dizendo que chegaria tarde do trabalho e de ter meio que escorregado em um degrau da escada da casa do Naruto. Depois o mundo girou, enquanto eu me levantava e eu fui perdendo os sentidos... Bom, acho que foi isso: aparentemente apaguei.

- _Gaara... O que aconteceu? – _Finalmente eu achei algo que preste pra falar com o cara que estava na minha frente. Minha voz saiu meio rouca.

- _Você caiu da escada, apagou e eu te trouxe pra casa... – _Ele falou sem muita emoção. Meio resumido, mas falou.

_- Hmmm... Minha mãe está em casa? – _Eu perguntei meio hesitante por estar preocupada com o fato de minha mãe querer fazer um escândalo quando me visse daquele jeito (um pouco descabelada e, provavelmente, com um hematoma na cabeça, como se isso não fosse normal pra mim). Além disso, o que ela diria se me visse sendo carregada nos braços por um rapaz completamente lindo? E se eu estivesse desacordada nos braços desse rapaz?

- _Ela não chegou ainda.- _Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar -_ Se você estiver preocupada quanto ao modo como entramos, a Tenten me deu a chave da sua casa que estava na sua mochila._

Isso explica muita coisa afinal de contas. Eu só não entendo ainda por que justamente o Gaara está aqui comigo. Mas eu isso eu descubro daqui a pouco.

- _Gaara? Por falar na Tenten... O que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei? – _Isso não tem nada a ver! Acho que a queda afetou meus circuitos que eu tenha percebido que o Gaara não gosta muito de falar, eu vou fazê-lo me informar sobre a situação. Além disso, pelo que eu pude ver através da janela, estava de noite e eu provavelmente fiquei desacordada por uma hora, mais ou menos.

- _Quando você caiu, todos ficaram espantados, eles acharam que você estivesse morta. Mas o Shikamaru disse que você ainda estava respirando, que só tinha desmaiado. A Temari disse que seria melhor que alguém te levasse em casa... E aqui estamos nós. – _Pra alguém que não gosta de falar, até que ele falou um bocado. Mas ainda sim resumiu tudo.

-_ E por que você me trouxe? Por que não foi outra pessoa? – _Eu tinha que perguntar isso. É que eu não queria que ele me visse desse jeito (toda escabelada e com o hematoma, que está mesmo doendo...). Além de já estar dolorida por causa da primeira queda, sabe, no caminho para a casa do Naruto, eu devo ter mesmo caído de mau jeito quando eu desmaiei e eu sei melhor que ninguém o quanto o Gaara gosta de dizer coisas sobre esse meu 'talento' natural para... Tombos.

- _Ninguém mais poderia te trazer. – _Foi a única coisa que ele me disse. Ele não falou por que, por exemplo, o Sasuke não poderia ter me trazido (Não que eu goste dele, nem nada, mas seria muito bom fazer inveja à Sakura depois. Além disso, eu não teria que ter meus pensamentos atormentadores de volta, tipo, por que o cheiro do Gaara, que estava impregnado em mim, fazia com que eu me sentisse super... relaxada e sei lá o que mais).

Ficamos calados por um tempo. Maldito silêncio. Isso estava se tornando muito incômodo. Até que de repente, o Gaara me fez uma pergunta. E não, não era nada do tipo: "Você não acha melhor rastejar pelo chão para não cair o tempo todo?". Em vez disso ele só mandou:

- _Er... Você está bem?_ – Juro que fiquei impressionada. Por quanto tempo eu desejei que ele não tirasse uma com a minha cara e só demonstrasse um pouco de preocupação. E agora ele estava ali, com aqueles olhos lindos que ele tem, olhando para o meu rosto (com aquela expressão de: eu-não-tenho-sentimentos-e-daí?) e me perguntando se eu estava bem. Aposto que eu fiquei com uma cara de retardada quando eu ouvi essa pergunta, mas acabei respondendo.

- _Estou sim... – _Eu não podia ser mais patética. Mas o que eu queria? Acabei de acordar do meu 'sono de beleza'. Tudo estava lindo, perfeito, até eu estragar o clima (eu estou começando a achar que essa pancada na cabeça me afetou profundamente. Eu achando que tem um clima aqui? Acorda, Ino!!). Eu perguntei: - _E a Matsuri?_

Juro que o Gaara mudou aquela expressão dele de: eu-não-tenho-sentimentos-e-daí? Para uma expressão: do-que-você-está-falando?

- _Ela... Não ficou chateada por você ter me trazido? – _Eu tentei me explicar. A expressão da face dele voltou ao normal.

- _Acho que sim... – _Puts! Que namorado é esse? Ele só deu de ombros! E eu pensei... Melhor me conter. Não comentei nada e abaixei meu olhar para o chão. Eu estava sentada, mas preciso me levantar, afinal foi só um tombo e eu preciso dar uma olhada no meu reflexo... Pra ver como estava o meu hematoma (que eu tenho certeza de que está bem horrível! Além de estar doendo muito).

Foi só um tombo?! Incrivelmente foi um tombo feio! Assim que eu me levantei, o mundo voltou a girar e eu senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem.

Sorte minha (e bota sorte nisso!) que o Gaara tem reflexos ótimos (e eu notadamente já suspeitava disso). Ele me segurou nos braços e me acomodou de volta no sofá. Eu não pude deixar de sentir que, pra um garoto de dezesseis anos, ele até que tem braços fortes. E um perfume maravilhoso também. Ah! Qual é? Eu ainda sou uma adolescente, mesmo que esteja quase inconsciente. Não me culpem. É tudo culpa do Gaara! Quem manda ele ser incrivelmente cheiroso? Acho melhor fazer uma tomografia pra ver se os danos nos meus circuitos foram muitos. Eu estou começando a elogiar demais o Gaara. E aposto que ele nem merece tanto.

Eu estava reabrindo meus olhos, quando percebi que o Gaara não tinha se afastado como seria o costume. Ele estava ali, a menos de quinze centímetros do meu rosto, me encarando (com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto, mas ainda sim me encarando) e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar para o kanji tatuado em sua testa. _"Amor"_. É isso o que o kanji significa...

Eu senti um embrulho no estômago. E virei meu rosto para, mais uma vez, olhar para o chão. Ele ainda ficou por uns segundos na mesma posição e depois se distanciou, quando ouviu uma chave ser colocada na fechadura da porta pelo lado de fora.

- _Sua mãe está chegando... – _Ele comentou.

Quando ela entrou, ela olhou para mim, deitada no sofá, e depois para o Gaara, em pé perto da janela. Olhou de novo para mim com um olhar interrogativo. E depois parece que seu olhar pousou sobre a minha testa e ela disse com uma voz em pânico:

- _Oh! My God!!! Minha filha, o que aconteceu? –_Minha mãe disse assim mesmo! Com inglês e tudo! Ela sentou-se do meu lado ainda olhando para a minha testa. Agora olhando para o Gaara como se esperasse uma explicação, mas fui eu quem falou:

- _Mãe, esse é o Gaara. Ele estuda na minha sala e me trouxe pra casa depois que eu caí de uma escada e desmaiei... – _Minha mãe não pareceu muito abalada (ela está mesmo acostumada com meus hematomas, quedas, pancadas, machucados...) e ainda olhando para o Gaara falou.

- _Muito obrigada por cuidar da minha filha._

_- Não há de quê. Agora que sua mãe já está em casa, Ino, eu tenho que ir..._

_- Eu te levo até a porta... – _Minha mãe educadamente sugeriu.

- _Não se preocupe, eu sei o caminho. Além disso, a sua filha precisa de cuidados. – _O Gaara disse e saiu. Minha mãe ficou muito feliz de ver "um rapaz tão educado" quanto ele. Meio rude e frio, mas educado. E mais feliz ainda de saber que ele cuidou de mim enquanto ela não chegava. O pior de tudo foi o comentário:

- _Além de ser educado, ele é um rapaz muito bonito... – _Nessa hora eu tive que interromper.

- _Mãe, eu não estou com fome, então eu não vou jantar, além disso, eu vou pro meu quarto descansar. Eu não preciso ouvir a senhora praticamente idolatrar o Gaara..._

_- Tudo bem então..._

Eu subi as escadas lentamente. Eu estava bem acabada pra subir como sempre (de dois ou três degraus... Eu estava praticamente me arrastando!). Depois me deitei na minha cama. Eu estava sentindo o cansaço me atingindo, mas eu simplesmente não ia conseguir dormir assim tão fácil. Eu tinha que digerir tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas.

Como, por exemplo, por que eu me senti tão bem quando o Gaara não demonstrou qualquer interesse na namorada quando eu perguntei. Tipo, ele tinha um kanji que significa amor tatuado na testa! Que significado aquilo teria se não fosse o de que ele realmente ama a Matsuri? E por que essa possibilidade me parece tão repugnante? Eu sinceramente não entendo.

Não _me _entendo, nem _o _entendo. Além disso, o Gaara tem aquela expressão vazia, o que dificulta qualquer tentativa de ler o que se passa em sua mente. Como eu queria poder ler mentes!! Eu queria entender também por que eu tive que ser trazida pra cá por ele! Como puderam permitir que _ele _me trouxesse?

Eu não quero parecer paranóica, nem nada (talvez esse negócio de infernizar o namoro dos outros esteja me afetando mais do que eu queria!), mas o que foi aquilo antes de minha mãe chegar?

Eu estava lá, toda zonza, quase tendo o segundo desmaio do dia, e ele me segura com aqueles braços dele, que não têm nada de normais (os braços dele são mais fortes do que eu imaginei!), e com aqueles olhos me encarando bem de pertinho... E eu pude sentir a respiração dele! E eu pensei coisas nada próprias sobre ele! Eu preciso rever tudo. Acho que eu to começando a... Não, não, não! Só pode ser algum tipo de feitiço, ou qualquer coisa. Aquela Matsuri, insuportável, deve ter feito alguma coisa quando eu estava dormindo, tipo, injetar droga na minha veia, ou injetar morfina... Não, não foi nenhum tipo de anestésico. Foi um alucinógeno! Só pode!

Eu preciso agora manter a calma... Como se isso fosse possível no meu estado atual! Eu tenho pensamentos nada comuns com o namorado da minha 'inimiga', acho que ela me drogou com algum alucinógeno, ainda por cima tenho o cheiro dele impregnado na minha roupa e fico me dizendo que eu tenho simplesmente que ficar calma?

Não dá!

Mas... O cheiro dele é tão bom... Estou começando a achar que estou me viciando no perfume dele... O que não é bom! Entretanto, é só o perfume, certo? Não tenho por que ter medo de me viciar em um perfume!

No fim das contas minha intuição estava certa: hoje não foi um dia muito bom... Mas pensar nessas coisas todas está me dando sono. Acho que eu vou dormir só um pouquinho...

...*...

Eu não sou o tipo de garota inteligente. Mas não sou tão desinformada. Eu já li e vi (no cinema, isso não é tão comum assim) casos onde as pessoas dormem por mais tempo que o necessário (e o que é considerado normal). Eu só não acreditava que isso poderia acontecer de verdade, entende? Até que isso acontecesse... E comigo!

Hoje é segunda feira. Eu tenho que ir para o colégio, mas eu não acordo desde... sexta-feira! Incrível, não? Acredite, isso não é nem metade! Durante minha 'pequena' noite de sono, eu tive sonhos nada animadores. Não que fossem pesadelos (se fossem, talvez eu tivesse acordado antes), eles só eram... Estranhos.

Tipo, eu preciso pensar sobre isso entende? Por isso essas informações serão reveladas, mas eu não estou feliz em admitir isso!

Eu estou mentalmente perturbada pelo fato de que em meus sonhos uma menina ruiva e de olhos azuis aparecia! Você deve estar pensando: "Nossa! É só uma menina! Ela não podia ser tão perturbadora assim!". Mas se você pensou isso, você está muito, muito errado!

Por incrível que pareça, os cabelos dela me lembravam os cabelos de alguém... Acertou quem disse: Sabaku no Gaara.

E os olhos dela lembravam os olhos que eu estou acostumada a ver toda vez em que me olho no espelho!

Ainda por cima, aquela menina me chamava de mamãe! Não que eu não queira (devo admitir que nunca pensei sobre isso, mas ter uma filha deve ser muito legal, apesar das responsabilidades, o que eu não to nem um pouco preparada pra assumir!), eu sou muito nova também. E o fato de ela ser filha do Gaara é o que me faz sentir pior. Eu não posso aceitar esse fato em especial!

Não dá. Não dá. Não dá...

Bom, depois que eu acordei minha mãe ficou no meu pé. Dizendo que eu devia ir a um médico, porque, depois de bater a cabeça e ficar desmaiada, eu poderia ter algum problema na cabeça.

O que ela não sabe é o quanto ela está certa. Onde já se viu: sonhar em ter filhos com um cara que você não simpatiza muito, é namorado de uma pessoa que não te suporta (e o sentimento é recíproco), não costuma ser o mais gentil com você (menos quando você está desmaiada e precisa de alguém que cuide de você), é muito lindo e não poderia ver nada em mim.

Eu disse que precisava ir ao colégio e que não acreditava que eu pudesse ter dormido por tanto tempo, tendo muito dever de casa pra fazer.

Foi aí que ela disse que esse é mais um motivo para eu ir a um médico. E eu perguntei: o dever de casa? Ela me olhou com uma irritação aparente nos olhos e disse: Não, o fato de você ter dormido tanto.

Eu ainda não sei como consegui me livrar dela, mas sei que eu consegui ir para o colégio. Eu pensei que iria ser tudo bem (mais tarde eu iria descobrir que ela não me deixaria em paz mesmo). Mas quando eu cheguei ao colégio, nove pares de olhos muito curiosos me olharam insistentemente. Acho que eles vão reclamar uma explicação. Era tudo o que eu queria: que meus amigos se metessem assim na minha vida!

Não que eu não agradeça a preocupação deles. Fico muito feliz mesmo que eles se preocupem assim comigo. É só que eu não queria ter que explicar tudo assim. Mas eu vou fazer um grande esforço pra não me estressar e nem deixar que meu temperamento faça com que eles fiquem chateados comigo.

- _Anh... Oi, Ino! – _A Sakura disse no seu melhor riso forçado.

- _Oi! – _Ao contrário do dela, meu sorriso não saiu forçado. Ele incrivelmente saiu natural. Acho que foi a minha "noite" de sono (e que eu não tinha nenhuma igual em muito tempo... Ah, é... Eu nunca tive uma tão longa!)

- _Como você está? – _A Tenten perguntou demonstrado um pouco de preocupação.

Eu supirei. Eu sabia que essas perguntas viriam. Mas o que eu não sabia era o quanto eu estava certa ao dizer:

- _Eu estou bem... Obrigada por se preocupar! – _Eu estava mesmo bem (tirando o fato de ter sonhado com agarotinha ruivinha, eu estava mesmo ótima! Bom, se eu analisar bem... er... Será que todo aquele processo de como nascem os bebês aconteceu? Eu sinto vergonha só de pensar que eu tive esse tipo de sonhos com esse cara). Eu olhei para os rostos que estavam ali e eles não pareciam nem um pouco aliviados. – _Algum problema? – _Perguntei.

- _É que... a Temari ligou pra você ontem e sua mãe disse que você estava dormindo... Desde a noite de sexta... – _Shikamaru respondeu.

- _Anh... Só isso? – _Nem preciso dizer que todo mundo que estava ali olhou pra mim com cara de: essa-é-louca-vamos-interná-la! O Gaara não tinha exatamente essa cara, porque enfim é o Gaara! Entende? Mas eu não vou explicar que expressão mista ele estava fazendo (sei lá, acho que preocupação, indiferença, curiosidade, mas é difícil saber...)

- _Ino, você dorme por mais de quarenta e oito horas e diz: "Só isso"? – _Agora eu fiquei com medo da Temari! Ela vai me bater e não custa!

- _É... Graças a isso eu me sinto melhor do que jamais estive! Menos pelo fato de eu não ter feito o dever de casa... Mas nisso eu dou um jeito depois..._

_- Já que você diz... Acho que só nos resta acreditar... – _A Sakura falou. Aquela coisa rosa sabe quando desistir! Ponto pra mim!

Notei que a Matsuri estava ali, do lado do Gaara, olhando para mim com cara de nojo. Se olhar matasse eu acho que ela me mataria muito fácil. Será que ela ainda estava chateada por que eu massacrei ela no vídeo-game? Acho melhor eu não tentar descobrir. Além disso, meu humor hoje está tão bom que eu não vou deixar ela estragá-lo.

Ainda ficamos conversando por um tempo antes de irmos para a sala. Sabe, conversas sem noção de garotos de dezesseis anos.

Eu me diverti quando ouvi as histórias de fim de semana. Descobri que não sou a única a cair. Ouvi atentamente sobre os tombos da Matsuri. Eu queria vê-la cair, não nego. Mas eu estive dormindo, o que também não foi tão mal.

Depois fomos todos em direção a sala. Fui conversando com a Sakura. Ela estava me contando como o final de semana dela foi produtivo (ela foi ao shopping comprar umas roupas novas... Provavelmente pra impressionar o Sasuke). Ela me disse que descobriu um livro muito bom e é um romance bonitinho. Bom, se eu fosse a Sakura eu leria, mas não, obrigada!

E eu não pretendo perder tempo lendo um romance. Não na situação atual. Você sabe: exercícios atrasados e tudo (agradeço por ter um bom motivo para não ler!). Enquanto eu conversava ouvi alguém dizer algo do tipo: "A Ino fica linda quando sorri!".

Isso deixou meu dia ainda mais alegre! Eu não recebo elogios faz muito tempo. Acho que eu sei por que: eu normalmente pareço muito chata.

Como eu estava feliz demais (sem motivo nenhum) eu ocupei minha mente com coisas altamente sem utilidade, tipo, quanto tempo durariam as horas se o cara decidisse usar outro número diferente de sessenta...

As aulas passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava e eu estaria mais feliz se aquela menina ruiva não tivesse aparecido nos meus pensamentos durante a manhã.

Eu estava pensando nela, quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Eu estava tão distraída que não ouvi as meninas me chamando. Foi só quando eu vi uma mão passando para cima e para baixo na minha frente que eu realmente percebi que a sala estava vazia (a não ser por nós cinco – a Temari estava aqui também).

- _Algum problema, Ino-chan? – _A Hinata perguntou ao me ver piscar algumas vezes para entender o que eu estava fazendo.

- _Ah, não! Eu só estava pensando em um sonho que eu tive... – _Foi uma péssima idéia ter dito isso! Péssima idéia!

- _E que sonho foi esse? – _A Temari perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu disse! Ela é muito observadora pra deixar um comentário como o meu passar despercebido.

- _Um sonho qualquer em meio a muitos sonhos em uma noite de mais de quarenta e oito horas. Vamos indo? – _Eu tinha que encerrar aquela história antes que elas descobrissem que eu andei tendo sonhos que envolvem um caso mais sério com o Gaara.

Eu não esperava que elas fossem desistir fácil, mas desistiram. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei. Assim que chegamos embaixo da tão famosa cerejeira, elas voltaram a perguntar:

- _Ino, você deve ter tido muitos sonhos, não? – _A Tenten estava mesmo curiosa quanto a isso.

- _Talvez... – _Eu realmente não tinha tanta certeza assim.

- _Que tipo de coisas você andou sonhando? Tinha alguém especial? – _A Sakura perguntou com um grande sorriso. Ela não vai me deixar em paz mesmo. Mas eu vou ter que trabalhar em uma resposta convincente. Eu não quero dizer por aí: "Ah! Não foi nada de mais. Eu só sonhei tendo uma filha do irmão da minha amiga, que por acaso é namorado de uma pessoa que eu não suporto!". Eu não podia simplesmente dizer algo desse tipo. Em vez disso mandei:

- _Ahn... Eu não lembro muito bem o que eu andei sonhando! – _E dei um sorrisinho amarelo. Acho que eu não convenci muito já que elas me olharam incrédulas.

- _Ino, vem ao banheiro comigo? – _Quando a Sakura me chama pra ir ao banheiro, uma coisa é certa: lá vem bomba! Melhor eu me preparar pra isso.

- _Está bem. – _Eu falei enquanto me levantava.

Nós duas caminhamos um pouco e vimos a Matsuri sentada ao chão ao lado do Gaara, fazendo bico. Eu não imagino o que ela está fazendo igual a uma criança birrenta no chão.

- _Patético, não? – _Eu olhei para a Sakura e vi que ela olhava na direção da Matsuri.

- _O quê? A Matsuri? Por que você está falando isso? – _Eu perguntei com um pouco de dúvida se eu deveria fazer mesmo isso, ou não.

- _Ela está levando tombos o fim de semana inteiro. Pelo menos foi o que a Temari disse. E tudo isso pra chamar a atenção do Gaara... Patético! – _A Sakura estava com uma expressão sombria no rosto.

- _Então ela está fazendo isso pra chamar a atenção dele? Eu ainda não entendo... – _A Sakura me olhou como se eu fosse um e.t cheio de tentáculos saindo da boca e com um olho escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

- _Então você não percebeu? O Gaara dá muita atenção a você. Exemplo disso foi na sexta-feria, quando você desmaiou. Eu não estava lá, mas a Temari me disse. O Gaara disse que te levava pra casa e quando a Matsuri reclamou ele não disse nada. O Naruto se ofereceu pra te levar em casa, mas o Gaara ignorou, te pegou no colo e te levou._

Enquanto ela falava, eu ia ficando cada vez mais boquiaberta. E o Gaara me disse que todos estavam ocupados demais para me levar em casa. Isso está meio estranho, eu tenho que admitir_. _Não faz sentido! Não mesmo!

- _Ino?! Vamos? – _E de novo eu estava parada. Mas não é sempre que se recebe uma notícia como essa. Isso já foi uma bomba muito devastadora!

- _Aposto que saiu fumaça do nariz dela! – _Eu comentei rindo.

- _Ah, muito provavelmente! – _A Sakura também riu.

Quando chegamos ao banheiro, eu engoli em seco. O questionário que estava por vir seria bem grande. Ela me olhou com uma cara de: agora-você-não-me-escapa e foi logo mandando:

- _Muito bem. O que está acontecendo com Yamanaka Ino? – _Ela nem teve a decência de ser menos direta.

- _Nada? – _Arrisquei. Acho que eu não deveria ter feito isso, já que a Sakura está com aquela cara de dela de psicóloga psicopata e isso nunca é um bom sinal. Ainda tem muita coisa que eu vou ter que inventar até ficar livre da Sakura, seja por que o intervalo acabou, seja por que ela ficou satisfeita com as respostas que eu lhe dei...

-

-

**Notas da Autoraaa o/**

Yo!!

Eu não tenho muito a dizer... Só algumas coisinhas: Desculpem a demora, mas eu precisava escrever até o sexto capítulo dessa fic antes de postar... Por precaução, já que agora eu estou estudando e não tenho tido muito tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Ele foi todo escrito depois que eu levei uma queda na escada rolante do shopping... (Por isso ele saiu desse jeito ¬¬')... Ele ficou um pouco louco com a Ino dormindo o fim de semana inteiro, mas é uma fiction... u.u

Hmm...

_**Respondendo às reviews do capítulo anterior!!**_

• Tipo assim, antes eu não respondia às reviews no próprio capítulo, mas percebi que é bem melhor se eu fizer desse jeito... então aí vamos nós!! o/

¬¬'

**Lust Lotu's: **Fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando e que tenha comentado # *-* # . Bom, a idéia é mesmo sair dos clichês das fics com uma Ino não patricinha e que, ainda por cima, não é a mocinha indefesa que vai ter seu namorado roubado por uma fulaninha. O lance com a Sakura e o Sasuke tem dois lados: provar que ela não gosta mesmo dele e fazer a Sakura... Bom, isso você vai descobrir daqui a alguns capítulos... Espero que a tarde de games desse capítulo tenha te agradado!! o/ Kisus! ^^

**JoyceFlexa: *O*** Que bom que gostou... Pois é, eu amei aquela parte também... Espero que você tenha gostado da parte entre eles dois nesse capítulo também (se você tiver lido, é claro). Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo # o/ . Muito obrigada pela review! Kisus o/

**Liivia**: Fico mesmo muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic e que tenha comentado o/ . Tem muita gente que se identifica mesmo com essa Ino. E essa é uma das melhores partes de escrever essa fic. # ^^ Kisus!

**Angelique-nine: **Nee-chaaaaan! Que bom que gostou da minha fic e que comentou também... Sim, sim. Naruto e Hinata juntos! Eles são bonitinhos também juntos (assim como Gaara e Ino, mas disso você já sabe # ^^) Os rins são todos seus... Mas quando essa história acabar, porque eu ainda preciso dela atuando na fic # u.u' Kisus ! \o/

**Graci-chan: **Eu sei que já falei isso não sei quantas vezes aí em cima, mas eu falo de novo: eu estou realmente feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic e que tenha comentado... A Ino vai parar de sofrer em breve, mas é que eu precisava desses pequenos desastres... As coisas mudarão!! *pode de nice Gai* Kisus \o/

**Sabaku no Ana****:** Tem muita gente que odeia mesmo a Matsuri… Mas o destino dela já está traçado… Ela dá em cima do Gaara, mas enfim eles são namorados. Mas espero que a Ino resolva isso logo, porque a Matsuri está ficando insuportável... Pelo menos pra mim... Fico feliz que esteja gostando e que tenha comentado # o/ Kisus!!

- _**Fim das respostas às reviews**_

Pronto! Acho que a última coisa que eu tenho dizer é: **Muito obrigada a Todos** **e Todas** e Kisus ^^. (mania de sair distribuíndo kisus ¬¬')

Até o próximo capítulo, Lirit Oliver.


	5. Questionamentos

- Todo mundo já sabe que Naruto não é meu!!! Seria uma porcaria se de fato fosse u.u'... E isso vocês já sabem...- (?)

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_Por Lirit Oliver_

**---*---*---**

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**  
Hey, Hey, você, você Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way no way I think you need a new one  
**Sem chance, sem chance Acho que você precisa de uma nova

**---*---*---**

_Capítulo 5 – Questionamentos_

- _Ino, você não me engana! Eu te conheço! – _Ela vai tentar me convencer a contar tudo. E agora o que eu faço??? Não que eu tenha medo que ela descubra tudo, mas eu não acho que eu deva contar a ela.

- _O que exatamente você quer saber? – _Perguntei. Eu vou tentar ganhar tempo. É a única coisa em que eu consigo pensar.

- _O que está acontecendo entre você, o Gaara e a Matsuri? – _Quanta descrição! Não vai ter jeito! Eu vou ter que contar tudo pra ela... Ou quase tudo. Ela não precisa saber mais que o necessário. Precisa?

- _Ok! Entre eu e o Gaara nada. Entre eu e a Matsuri, só a nossa antiga desavença. Ela está vendo chifre em cabeça de sapo! Eu não posso chegar perto do namorado dela que ela faz um escândalo! Ela me disse uma vez pra eu não roubar o namorado dela. Ela só pode estar surtando de vez! E eu não gosto _**mesmo**_ dela! – _Pelo menos isso aí não é nenhuma mentira!

_- Então aquele teatro todo lá fora é só insegurança? – _Ela soltou uma gargalhada alta. Além de tudo, ela também é uma hiena rosa?

- _O que foi? – _Eu perguntei. A Sakura de vez em quando tem esses momentos de loucura, mas aquele não era o momento certo pra isso! Porque, tipo, ela tinha começado a me questionar com todo aquele ar de jornalista policial que ela acha que tem e depois solta essa gargalhada como se aquilo fosse um programa de comédia? Ela é... Variável... Mas não é aquela variável do tipo: xis menos um número é igual a outro número, qual o valor da variável xis? Não! Era variável, porque ela fica mudando de humor assim, do nada...

_- Nada, é que... Bom, a Matsuri ela anda agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente. E a gente mesmo viu isso há pouco. Então é só isso? – _Acho que a louca aqui sou eu... Só isso?

_- Como assim: "só isso"?! Ela tem me tratado de forma muito hostil, quase me decepa só de olhar e você diz que é só isso?_

_- Obviamente que ela teria ciúmes de você! Você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? Isso é normal, Ino-porca-chan! – _Como eu odeio esse sorriso dela como se fosse a sabe-tudo.

- _O que as outras meninas dizem? – _Perguntei insegura. Tipo assim, eu não queria que minhas amigas pensassem mal de mim... Mesmo que eu mereça isso!

- _Nada de mais. Só que vocês estão em uma grande encrenca. Ela – a Matsuri – é meio psicótica... – _ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar -_ Ah! Ia esquecendo: a gente vai montar um grupo de estudo. Acho que os outros não foram tão bem assim na prova. Você vai?_

_- Onde e quando?_

_- À tarde, na casa da Temari._

Eu fiquei calada por um tempo. Ir pra casa deles talvez não seja tão apropriado assim. O que eu faço???

- _Qual o problema, porquinha? Com medo da Matsuri? Suas notas não são as melhores da turma! – _Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- _Eu não tenho medo daquela coisa! Eu vou... – _Suspirei. Eu não sei como eu deixo que ela me convença. Pra falar a verdade eu nem acho que a Matsuri vá, no fim das contas. E o Gaara... Pelo que eu andei ouvindo, as notas dele não estão nada mal, então, é provável que ele não apareça também. Que bom!! Vou ter uma tarde livre com os meus amigos e sem nenhum dos dois pra infernizar meu dia!! Vou até pular de alegria se tudo der certo!... Mas eu não vou pular no sofá, não. Minha bunda ainda não esqueceu o que aconteceu da última vez. Dói só de lembrar...

- _Ótimo! Vou avisar aos outros! – _Ela saiu saltitando porta à fora. Aquela gazela rosa tem sorte, já que não é tão desastrada quanto eu. O questionário dela não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei. Acho que minhas respostas convenceram mesmo. Ponto pra mim!!

Sentei-me sobre a pia do banheiro. Agora que eu estou analisando melhor, eu tenho que parar de deixar que o Gaara e a Matsuri interfiram nas minhas decisões, parar de deixar que eles me influenciem.

Por que eu me preocupo tanto com o Gaara e a Matsuri? Era pra eles estarem preocupados comigo! Mas é assim que as coisas funcionam? Não! Eu sou uma inútil! Eu devia era deixar essa idéia de lado. Só tem me arranjado confusão... Por que eu estou fazendo isso mesmo?

Por que eu decidi que iria separar o Gaara da Matsuri?

E por que eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça? Tipo eu estou sempre me lembrando dele como se eu não tivesse coisas melhores a fazer. O que aqueles cabelos e olhos têm? Por que eu não consigo pensar em nada que não seja Gaara ou Matsuri? E que idiotices eu ando pensando agora???? Tipo, eu deveria pensar em algum plano pra... sei lá: separar aqueles dois, ou dominar o cérebro da Sakura e usá-lo em vez de estudar... Mas não! Eu só consigo pensar em como o Gaara sabe tirar meus pensamentos de ordem!

E eu sempre passo tempo demais pensando no que não devo:

Perdi todo o meu intervalo no banheiro! Maravilha! (ironia não é o meu forte!)

Andei calmamente pra a sala. Ainda bem que eu não encontrei com a Matsuri. Eu não quero ter que encará-la quando o meu dia está tão bom (eu acho)... Seria transformar o paraíso no inferno. Mesmo que o namorado dela tenha ocupado parte da minha mente (uma boa parte) e feito com que eu chegasse atrasada na aula da...

Essas coisas _sempre _acontecem! Aula da Anko! Ela me odeia, porque um dia eu a chamei de lagartixa. E o pior é que ela disse que até aceitaria ser chamada de cobra, já que cobras são capazes de engolir um bicho inteiro e ir quebrando os ossos da presa dentro do próprio corpo, mas não ser chamada de lagartixa.

Ela é estranha!

Na verdade, estranha é pouco, considerando que ela arrasta a maior asa pro professor Kakashi... Não que ele seja feio (Se um cara daqueles for feio eu juro que quero um namorado bem feio!). Acontece que ele sempre está com aquela cara de sono. Acho que se ele não fosse professor, ele seria... Garoto de teste de hotel! Eu não sei se essa profissão existe, mas seria uma a profissão perfeita para o Kakashi-sensei. Assim, ele poderia ficar dormindo o tempo todo pra testar se as camas do hotel estão macias e coisas assim... Ele não liga muito pra Anko e ela, nunca desisti.

Assim que eu cheguei na sala, ela me olhou como se eu fosse sua presa (ela tava com aquele brilho esquisito nos olhos e um sorriso de quando a gente tem algo que quer muito).

- _Desculpe o atraso, Anko-sensei! – _Eu falei humildemente pra não ter que ficar no colégio depois da aula 'conversando' com a diretora. O que seria essa semana? Talvez ela fosse me falar de como ela consegue manter a aparência sempre jovem (ela sempre fica falando sobre isso!). Não que ela realmente revele todos os seus segredos, mas ela fica falando e falando (e eu nunca presto atenção no que ela diz).

- _Yamanaka Ino, a que devemos a honra do seu atraso? – _Ela perguntou sorrindo, como se quisesse um deslize meu para me mandar sabe lá Kami-sama pra onde!

- _Eu não estou tão atrasada assim... O sinal mal tocou pra falar a verdade... – _dei um sorriso sem graça. Eu não estava mentindo, mas vai saber o que essa maluca está pensando! Ela suspirou derrotada e mandou que eu me sentasse. Eu obedeci cegamente antes que ela mudasse de opinião.

- _Ino?!_

_- Sim?_

_- Da próxima vez não precisa aparecer na sala, sim? Vá direto para a sala da diretora! – _Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos grandes! Eu apenas acenei um 'sim' com a cabeça e fui para o meu lugar. Acho que ela estava com um humor ótimo pra não ter feito nada comigo...

Na hora da saída, as meninas tiveram tempo de rir da minha cara falando que qualquer dia desses a Anko vai preparar algo definitivamente louco (e que só a mente de uma psicopata poderia pensar em algo igual) para me fazer pagar algum mico (diga-se: GORILA). Eu agüentei calada, por incrível que pareça...

Enquanto eu andava calmamente para a minha casa, eu ia pensando em muitas coisas... E xingando mentalmente por perder tanto tempo com essas mesmas coisas...

Aquele negócio de grupo de estudos realmente mexeu comigo. Eu não quero ir pra casa da Temari (que conseqüentemente é a casa do Gaara!) fazer aquilo que eles chamam de estudos coletivos.

Mas se eu for pensar bem, eu não tenho muito a perder não. Vou ver se consigo alguns pontos extras (sabe como é, entendendo melhor a matéria, melhor eu me saio nas provas e tal!). Além disso, eu poderia até ver o Gaara no seu... Melhor não pronunciar. Mas com essa eu ri: pensando no Gaara como se fosse, sei lá, minha presa? Conviver com a Anko-sensei não está me deixando muito normal.

Acho que a cada dia que passa, eu fico mais paranóica com relação ao Gaara e a Matsuri. Tipo assim, eu nem sou muito ligada a ele e fico sonhando, pensando, imaginando coisas... Eu só não entendo por que isso tudo!

Mas eu não vou ficar tentando quebrar minha cabeça com coisas realmente insignificantes, porque isso vai me deixar de mau-humor... Se bem que não seria má idéia ficar de mau-humor... Eu ia poder descontar minhas frustrações nos outros e no mundo, não iria sentir remorso, porque na minha concepção eu estarei certa e vou-me sentir livre e solta!

Isso só por um tempo até perceber que machuquei meus amigos e vou tentar pular do penhasco ou da ponte mais próxima...

Não são idéias felizes, eu sei!

No entanto, eu poderia descobrir o que acontece depois da morte e quem sabe eu poderia ter a sorte de virar algo sobrenatural... Melhor parar por aqui...

Quando eu cheguei do colégio, percebi que minha mãe não tinha ido em casa hoje (ela definitivamente trabalha muito!). Então eu nem almocei (você tem que admitir que chega um momento em que você enjoa!).

Não muito tempo depois eu sai e fui para o meu martírio eterno! Eu não andei duas quadras em direção à casa da Temari, quando ouvi uma buzina... E aquela eu conhecia. Sim, era a minha mãe. Ela fez um gesto pedindo (ou mandando) eu entrar no carro.

Revirei os olhos e fiz uma careta. Como minha mãe tinha o dom de perturbar os outros! Quando eu entrei no carro, ela abriu um grande sorriso e foi logo dizendo:

_- Filhinha, aperta o cinto, nós vamos dar um passeio! – _enquanto passava a mão sobre os cabelos loiros. Eu não tive tempo nem de perguntar pra onde nós íamos, já que ela acelerou tanto que a única reação que eu tive foi a de me segurar bem firme no banco. É hoje que eu vou virar pasta de amendoim com geléia!

Depois de um tempo de corrida maluca (acho que minha mãe devia correr em rachas! Se ela fosse realmente boa, ela iria ganhar muito dinheiro e daria pra gente reformar a casa! Poderia até ter uma piscina!), nós paramos em frente ao hospital. O que me dava um mau pressentimento.

- _Ah, não! O que viemos fazer aqui? – _Eu perguntei choramingando.

- _Eu pensei que fosse óbvio, querida! Viemos fazer alguns exames pra ver se está tudo bem com você._

Algum dia essa mulher me deixa louca.

Bom, aí nós entramos no hospital. Uma moça de óculos fundo-de-garrafa anotou meus dados (que eu fui dizendo com um mau-humor maravilhoso!) e depois lá estava eu sendo analisada dos pés a cabeça por um médico maluco e caduco! Nada contra velhinhos, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas se ele estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu ainda tive que tirar meu sangue para que alguns carinhas (que passam a maior parte do seu dia em um laboratório) analisem.

Eu não contei nem nada, mas acho que eu fiz uns dez exames e repeti cada um deles umas três vezes (tiraram meu sangue duas vezes também). Minha mãe queria ter certeza ABSOLUTA de que eu estava bem. Acho que eu sei como funciona cada um daqueles aparelhinhos depois de tudo. Pena que eu não sei o nome de nenhum. E eu não vou querer ser médica pra não ter que encontrar mães como a minha por aí que querem que os exames sejam repetidos só pra ver se a filha delas não tem nada mesmo!

Parece ser muito sofrimento.

Mas pelo menos, eu aparentemente estava bem. Nenhuma daquelas coisas cheias de metal e fios e mais algumas coisas que eu não sei acusou algo errado em mim...

Quando nós estávamos indo pra casa, minha mãe fez algo pela qual eu não necessariamente me orgulho: ela perguntou sobre o Gaara.

Ela realmente ficou impressionada com ele (ou será com a beleza dele?! A julgar pelo jeito como ela fala, eu acho que foi pela beleza mesmo...). Perguntou como eu o conheci. Quando ela soube que ele era irmão da Temari, ela quase pulou de alegria (só não pulou mesmo, porque ainda estava dirigindo). Aquelas duas quando começam a conversar, só param porque meu pai reclama e quando ele reclama (porque não é sempre que meu pai está em casa pra reclamar).

Depois ela ficou falando mais um monte de coisas nas quais eu não prestei atenção, porque, sabe como é, mais dúvidas surgiram na minha cabeça (a maioria delas envolvendo o Gaara e a Matsuri). E eu nem sei explicar direito tudo o que está acontecendo!

Acho que aqueles aparelhinhos estão um pouco errados.

Ou talvez muito errados.

A minha mãe continuava falando e falando e eu estava mergulhando cada vez mais nas minhas dúvidas. Acho que eu cheguei na minha fase filósofa da vida. Quando chegamos em casa, percebemos que alguém estava tocando a campainha.

Era a Hinata. Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- _Boa noite, Yamanka-san! – _Ela cumprimentou minha mãe assim que nós lhe chamamos.

- _Boa noite, Hinata. O que faz aqui? – _Minha mãe perguntou surpresa.

_- Eu vim conversar com a Ino-chan..._

_- Então vamos para o meu quarto. Vem, Hinata! – _Eu a chamei para ficarmos longe do ouvido atento da minha mãe (que com certeza estava muito curiosa). Quando chegamos lá, eu fechei a porta e perguntei: - _O que foi?_

_- Eu não queria ser tão direita, mas eu vim ver se você estava bem... A Sakura não tinha planos muito bons pra você._

_- Explica direito! – _Eu já sabia que minha amiga rosa não era o que se pode chamar de normal. Então nada do que Hinata dissesse me surpreenderia. Isso era o que eu achava.

- _Eu ouvi a Sakura dizer que elas iriam... fazer..._

Eu já estava ficando nervosa, a Hinata sempre consegue falar direitinho com a gente, menos com o Naruto (mesmo namorando, ela ainda sente um pouco de vergonha...), mas de vez em quando – como, por exemplo, agora – ela fica enrolando, enrolando e eu ficando mais nervosa do que eu normalmente sou... Entretanto, eu não apressei a Hinata. Eu nem sei se quero saber mesmo!

- _Elas iriam te interrogar... como nos filmes... Sabe, a sala escura, com um feixe de luz na sua cara..._

Ok!

Elas se superaram em idiotice!

Como a vida de uma AMEBA é tão importante assim? E eu que pensei que já sabia de todos os planos maléficos da Sakura. Ela está ficando cada vez mais psicótica! E sobra pra mim! Eu fiquei com uma cara muito confusa – disso eu tenho certeza – e a minha amiga olhava pra mim apreensiva.

- _Você não vai dizer nada? – _A Hinata com a voz doce me perguntou. Claro que eu não poderia dizer nada a respeito. Eu não ia descontar tudo na Hinata: tenho planos melhores.

- _Por enquanto eu não tenho nada pra dizer, mas a Sakura vai ter algo muito bom pra se lembrar de mim depois._

_- O que você vai fazer? – _Talvez eu não deva preocupar tanto assim a Hinata-chan, Mas...

1° - Eu posso puxar os cabelos da Sakura até ela implorar perdão;

2° - Eu posso fazê-la assistir àquele programas infantis que não tem nada de interessante a uma adolescente de dezesseis anos;

3° - Eu posso prendê-la em algum lugar até que ela fique doida;

4° - ...

Bom, eu ainda não tenho uma quarta opção, mas quando eu tiver, vai ter que ser ótima (e provavelmente vai ser ela que eu vou usar... As outras são um pouco... Malucas!).

_- Nada tão ruim, nem tão bom... Mas deixa isso pra lá! –_Eu não sabia o que fazer mesmo (ainda).

Eu e a Hinata ficamos conversando por um tempão e ela só saiu lá de casa quando o pai dela ligou e disse que viria buscá-la. Uma das principais coisas que fizemos nesse tempo foi relembrar o passado (eu sei que isso parece coisa de velho!). A Hinata sempre foi tímida, até mesmo pra fazer amigos. Mas sempre tem alguém tagarela pra fazer uma pessoa fechada "se abrir". Essa pessoa pra ela foi o Naruto. Talvez por isso hoje eles se amem tanto. E quem diria que a garotinha tímida cresceria tanto a ponto de arranjar um namorado antes de mim e da testuda...

Ok! Eu estou começando a achar que eu estou mesmo mal.

_**...*...**_

Uma semana é um bom tempo! Sempre acontecem muitas coisas em uma semana, quero dizer.

Uma semana se passou desde a quase tentativa da Sakura de me interrogar. É claro, que depois de saber o que ela planejava eu fui tirar satisfações e cheguei a uma conclusão: A Sakura precisa parar de viver a vida dos outros e viver a dela. E eu (ajudada pela Tenten, que foi quem teve a idéia) dei um empurrãozinho... Mentira: foi um Mega empurrão... Literalmente!

Isso eu vou contar depois, mas agora o mais importante! Pelo menos para mim...

Eu nunca mais sonhei com aquela garotinha ruiva!

Isso foi realmente muito bom. Nem acredito que esse fantasma da minha vida foi embora (e eu espero que para sempre!). Eu só sonhei com aquela coisa mais um ou dois dias depois daquela 'grande' noite e nada mais que isso.

E meus exames de sangue 'disseram' que eu tenho anemia. Agora minha mãe está me vigiando, enquanto eu tenho que comer as coisas estranhas que ela faz alegando que 'é bom para a minha saúde ' e que isso 'vai servir para você deixar de ser anêmica'! Não que eu ache ruim que ela se preocupe comigo, mas não é tão legal ter alguém pegando no seu pé – não literalmente – enquanto você come...

Agora vamos voltar ao caso da gazela rosa que foi empurrada de um penhasco: Ela foi empurrada do penhasco e agora está no paraíso. Eu estou vendo isso agora, enquanto ela engole o Sasuke...

Não entendeu, eu sei...

Mas vamos do começo:

Naquela noite, depois que a Hinata foi embora, eu pensei em várias maneiras de torturar a Sakura – isso já é óbvio. Mas eu percebi que ela não me deixaria em paz com uma simples tortura. Foi então que eu deixei meus lindos neurônios vagarem pelo lindo mundo da imaginação - eu sei que isso foi uma viagem... - e em determinado momento eu pensei: por que a Sakura age assim e justamente comigo?

A resposta é bem simples: Eu sou a única, além dela, que não está namorando e ela não tem muito o que fazer com relação à própria vida amorosa. Então sobra pra mim...

E a Tenten?!

Ela não está namorando... Está?

A reposta é: sim! Incrivelmente, depois que eu desmaiei e quase todo mundo voltou para as suas casas, Tenten e Neji andaram deixando-se levar pelos sentimentos que eles escondiam, mas que muita gente já desconfiava, e, tipo assim, rolou muito mais do que simples amigos – que é o que eles alegam ser – costumam fazer.

A Sakura precisa de algo que supere a carência afetiva que com certeza ela sente, porque ela não é tão fofoqueira quanto aparenta ser. E eu preciso fazer com que ela me esqueça para deixar que eu siga meus planos – que eu não sei quais são – em paz. Então eu, com fortes tendências a psicóloga, dei um jeito de fazer a Sakura se envolver emocionalmente com um cara.

E quem seria o candidato melhor que o cara por quem ela é perdidamente apaixonada desde sabe lá Kami-sama quando?

Por falar na Tenten, ela concordou comigo quando eu liguei pra ela naquela mesma noite em que eu falei com a Hinata, mas eu não mencionei o caso ultra-secreto dela com o todo-poderoso Hyuuga.

**O plano: um amor para a Gazela rosa! (a amizade é uma coisa linda: apelidos carinhosos são tão bonitinhos!)**

Há alguns dias atrás, quando eu fui tirar satisfações com a Sakura (pela segunda vez na semana) pelo que eu soube que ela ia fazer comigo (e agora agradeço a Kami-sama por eu ter feito todos aqueles exames, caso contrário eu teria sido interrogada até que falsas - ou verdadeiras - verdades aparecessem). Ela desconversou, disse que eu tinha ficado maluca e tinha batido minha cabeça com força, e depois saiu de perto de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença muito contagiosa.

Não que eu fosse deixar isso pra lá depois das conclusões a que eu cheguei, mas eu a faria pensar que sim.

No intervalo daquele mesmo dia (eu conversei com a Sakura antes das aulas), vi o Sasuke sentado nas arquibancadas da quadra e chamei a Sakura pra ir lá comigo. Nós estávamos andando um pouco acima de onde o Sasuke estava sentado e conversávamos, quando eu simplesmente dei um leve empurrãozinho (idéia da Tenten que estava comigo quando eu achei o Uchiha) e ela caiu como uma pluma. Bom, não foi bem uma pluma, foi uma coisa rosa e pesada caindo como um elefante desengonçado.

Nem preciso dizer que foi uma cena hilária, porque isso já deve ter ficado claro. A Gazela/hiena rosa caiu em cima do Sasuke, enquanto eu prendia minha respiração pra não soltar uma gargalhada daquelas. Além disso, é sempre bom ver alguém – além de mim – caindo. Foi uma jogada (ou empurrão) de mestra, porque a Sakura caiu exatamente em cima do Sasuke.

Aqueles dois se encararam por um bom tempo, envergonhados pelo que aconteceu, depois que ela saiu de cima dele. Pareceu que eles não iam sair daquele estado nunca. Mas aí algo muito interessante – e no mínimo divertido – aconteceu: algumas meninas que viram a cena toda vieram tirar satisfações com a Sakura por ela ter caído em cima do 'ídolo' delas. O Sasuke suspirou (ele revirou os olhos também) e beijou a Sakura, sem dizer nada.

Eu não fiquei muito tempo pra segurar vela pra eles (eu estou tentando desde o início não queimar meu cabelo!) e sai alegremente dali antes que sobrasse pra mim por eu ter empurrado a rosada.

Atualmente, mesmo que eles também não admitam, eles estão namorando. Aqueles dois andam quase se engolindo por aí e ainda negam tudo. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que o Sasuke é lerdo de mais pra pedir a Sakura em namoro... Ou então, é o medo que ela sente das outras criaturas que são gamadas no Sasuke... Vai entender!

Foi isso!

Agora, enquanto eu ando sozinha pelo colégio, vejo bem a minha situação. E pensando bem é hora de arranjar uma amiga nova e encalhada como eu... Ou vou atrás de uma inimiga antiga que tem um namorado...

O que não é tão mal, já que ela me diverte.

Tudo bem que ela também tenta atrapalhar minha vida. Ela andou colocando o pé para que eu tropeçasse umas duas vezes durante a última semana, mas ela só conseguiu uma e eu caí por cima do Sai... O que eu faço com ela? Preciso dar um jeito de conseguir inventar um plano malvado pra ela. E para isso, eu vou falar com a Sakura, rainha dos planos malvados... Ou não, já que ela deve... Estar por aí com o Sasuke.

Melhor esquecer isso por enquanto... E eu ainda tive que me concentrar em outras coisas mesmo!

Eu estava na sala, enquanto esperava o intervalo acabar, quando o Gaara chegou na sala e sentou na minha frente. Ele simplesmente me ignorou e ficou ali, olhando para não sei onde. Acho que isso se deve ao fato de que o Naruto estava gritando coisas constrangedoras nas aulas antes do intervalo (sem comentários). Com isso, lembrei-me do dia em que nos conhecemos. Se eu já achava que sentar na frente dele era ruim, eu ainda não tinha experimentado mesmo sentar atrás dele.

Passei o resto da aula tentando ignorar o perfume dele (mais uma vez o maldito perfume meio amadeirado, eu acho), e os cabelos ruivos, e a pele alva, e ele de um modo geral.

Eu ainda não entendi tudo isso. Sinceramente eu sou horrível por não entender as reações que acontecem no meu corpo (eu já falei que não gosto de biologia?). Por que tudo isso afinal? Tantas dúvidas relacionadas a _ele_ e nenhuma resposta pra elas. Como por exemplo, o que ele pensou que estava fazendo quando me levou pra casa naquela sexta? Ele nunca respondeu... O que ele teria feito se minha mãe não tivesse chegado? O que eu faria se continuasse sonhando coisas sem nexo com ele? Por que a Matsuri não estava com ele agora? E o mais importante de tudo: _Por que_ e o _quê_ é isso que acontece quando ele está perto de mim?

-

-

**Notas da Autoraaa o/**

Yo!!

Eu não tenho muito a dizer... Só algumas coisinhas: Desculpem a demora, mas eu precisava tentar escrever até o sétimo capítulo dessa fic antes de postar... Por precaução. Mas eu andei meio depressiva esses dias e não consegui, embora eu já saiba o que vai acontecer nesse capítulo. Então, como eu tenho alguns (dois) capítulos prontos, eu decidi postar esse antes que vocês me matem apedrejada! ¬¬'

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews *-***

• Estou de volta respondendo às reviews que foram deixadas no capítulo anterior! o/

¬¬'

**Lang-chan: **que bom que você entende! Bom, mas eu estou me esforçando, não me matem. Que bom que você está amando e acha mesmo que minha fic está boa... Muito obrigada pelo comentário!!!

**JoyceFlexa: *O*** Que bom que você gostou *-*. O Gaara ser mesmo fofo (por isso tanta gente o ama u.u). Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... Obrigada mesmo! ^^ E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Graci-chan: **Por mim você vem quantas vezes quiser me dizer coisas boas *-*. Eu enjoei da Ino patricinha que geralmente aparece nas fics (você tem que admitir que em um momento isso cansa u.u) fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado disso na Ino da minha fic! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Naat Uchiha:** Gaara ser mesmo kawai... E ninguém poderia imaginar e acreditar que ele seria tão cavalheiro com a Ino... Bom, mas alguma coisa boa ele tem que fazer de vez em quando, mesmo que depois ele queira chateá-la, perturbá-la com seu maravilhoso perfume (eu sei, eu viajo), ou qualquer outra coisa...

Agora você tocou em um ponto importante: capítulos! Eu estava planejando inicialmente escrever apenas seis capítulos, mas eu me diverti tanto que eu achei melhor aumentar pra oito.

Porém, eu não sei mais quantos capítulos vão ser (talvez entre oito e dez), mas isso quem decide é o meu humor e minha vontade de maltratar as minhas protagonistas (Ino e Matusri).

Muito obrigada pelo comentário e esse capítulo também me divertiu muito! (Ninguém se importa, eu sei!)

**Grazi chan:** Eu também acho que um filho (a) desses dois ia ser muito lindo, e fofo, e doido u.u

Sério! Fico feliz que esteja gostando (vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz) [uma baka feliz ¬¬'] Muito obrigada o/

**Swiit Dawn:** pra começo de história eu achei bem legal seu novo nome! Rsrsrs

Mas voltando: Tudo bem você ter esquecido, depois você leu mesmo (se bem que eu não sou ninguém pra criticar). O que importa é que você gostou da fic o/

Eu também estou esperando um desses aparecer pra mim... Gaara ser tudo de bom *-*

Respondendo a sua pergunta, mas mesmo assim não esclarecendo nada: o capitulo seis pode responder, embora não seja lá grande coisa... Eu não vou falar mais para não deixar vocês ansiosas... xD

Muito obrigada por ter comentado! ^^

**Lust Lotu's: **Fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando e que tenha comentado. Tarde de games com os amigos... Agora que você falou eu lembrei da época em que eu jogava com uns amigos depois das provas... era tão legal. Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa Ino (eu não sabia se iria agradar com ela desse jeito...). Bom, acho que talvez, com muita chance de certeza, você esteja certa ^^

Sim, sim! Essas horas de sono fazem toda a diferença quando se tem o 'talento' da Ino. Que bom que gostou!!! Ja ne!

**Roamuh-chan****:** Obrigada pelo comentário! Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando. Que minha fic ainda esteja agradando! Eis o capítulo! o/

**sabaku no Ana – Yamanaka Ino**: shaushaushaushaus. Você tem razão! Em tudo, Mas vamos ver como as coisas se desenrolam, porque eu não sei como a Ino vai conseguir desgrudar a Matsuri do Gaara, mesmo que ele precise de uma namorada nova (a Matsuri já não é lá grande coisa). xD

- _**Fim das respostas às reviews**_

Pronto! Acho que a última coisa que eu tenho dizer é: Kisus a todos ^^.

_**E muito obrigada mesmo a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews, e aos que adicionaram nos favoritos, e aos que colocaram em alerta!**_

Lirit Oliver.


	6. Resposta

_**Naruto não me pertence e tenho preguiça de pensar em como ele seria se de fato fosse u_u**_

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_Por Lirit Oliver_

**---*---*---**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
**Você é tão legal, quero que você seja meu Você é tão delicioso

**I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
**Eu penso em você o tempo todo Você é tão viciante

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer para você se sentir bem?

---*---*---

_Capítulo 6 – Resposta_

Foi um final de semana no mínimo... Esquisito.

Hoje é domingo à noite, mas eu estou em estado de choque pelo que aconteceu. Não que seja ruim. Aparentemente não é, mas... É melhor eu explicar direitinho do começo.

Na sexta-feira, quando todos nós estávamos saindo, eu acabei ficando pra trás. O que é ruim se você for considerar que você não pode conversar com ninguém. Eu não poderia simplesmente sair correndo atrás daqueles que eu considero meus amigos, porque eles deveriam estar se agarrando em algum canto (ou na frente de todo mundo mesmo). Continuei andando e, quando eu ia sair da propriedade do colégio, eu encontrei a Sayuri. Pelo menos não foi a Matsuri – ou ela tem me evitado, ou eu não estou trabalhando eficientemente...

- _Oi, Ino! – _ela me cumprimentou sorrindo.

- _Oi! Pensei que todo mundo já tivesse ido embora... – _milagre ter alguém nesse colégio além de mim nesse horário! Eu retribuí o cumprimento, enquanto parava de caminhar.

- _Eu acabei ficando aqui um pouco pra esperar chegar a hora de ir... É que eu tenho que ir trabalhar e não quero ir em casa antes... – _parece ser legal você ganhar seu próprio dinheiro. Tipo assim, se eu fosse um pouquinho mais corajosa, quem sabe não arranjasse um emprego?

- _Ah..._

_- E o que aconteceu com você pra ficar aqui no colégio? – _ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto andávamos para fora do colégio.

- _Eu me distraí, demorei pra juntar meu material depois que a aula acabou. – _eu respondi sem muita vontade de dizer que meus amigos me abandonaram. Ela não precisava saber, afinal.

- _Entendo... – _Acho que ela leu nas entrelinhas esse negócio de "meus amigos me abandonaram!"

_- Em que você trabalha? – _Quem sabe eu não poderia arranjar um trabalho parecido com o dela? Ela me olhou surpresa e confusa. Aparentemente eu fui a primeira pessoa que se interessou pelo trabalho que ela tem.

- _Ah, eu trabalho na floricultura dos Horigome. Eles são um casal de idosos que têm uma floricultura perto do parque. – _ela respondeu sorrindo.

- _Posso ir com você? – _a expressão surpresa mais uma vez. Acho que ela não deve ter muitos amigos. Por falar nisso, eu sempre vejo a Sayuri sozinha, lendo um livro ou escutando música. – _Quer dizer, se você não tiver nenhum problema com isso._

_- Ah, não! O Horigome-san não se importa. Ele acha bom que alguém vá naquela floricultura. Quer dizer, alguém além daqueles que já vão lá normalmente. – _ela disse corando. Ignorei!

Eu ri do comentário dela. Era bom estar com alguém que não te chateia, explora, pergunta indevidamente, especula, fofoca... Enfim, que não ta nem aí pra você e pro que você fez na noite anterior, ou no verão passado. No fim, foi uma caminhada bem... Cansativa até a floricultura. E tipo assim, a gente nem almoçou. Talvez eu tenha desmaiado naquele dia, na casa do Naruto, porque não tenho me alimentado direito... Vai saber! Acho que esse negócio de anemia (eu já falei que não gosto muito das aulas de biologia, que por acaso é a matéria que a Anko ensina? Acho que já falei sim!) foi mesmo causado por alimentação inadequada... Além disso, eu também não tinha dormido suficiente e estava bem... acabada depois das quedas daquele dia.

Quando chegamos lá, eu e Sayuri já estávamos nos tornando boas amigas. O que é esquisito se você for analisar as nossas conversas. Quando não eram nada produtivas, ou seja, quando nenhuma de nós falava nada, era sobre coisas bem bizarras, como, por exemplo, o cara que achava que era um ninja e que cuspia fogo usando um tal de ninjutsu. Ou a gente falava sobre filmes de terror da pior maneira possível (comentando as partes mais nojentas e tals).

A Sayuri pegou um avental que estava pendurado em um dos cantos e prendeu os cabelos em um coque mal feito e ficou atrás do balcão. Eu observei-a, esperando entender o que ela faria.

- _Agora é só esperar que alguém apareça. – _Ela anunciou suspirando. Esperar não deve ser um emprego muito legal.

Eu coloquei minha mochila em algum lugar atrás do balcão e ficamos comparando bandas de rock. Depois ela ficou me explicando algumas coisas sobre plantas enquanto cuidava de algumas.

Nós duas, sem termos nada pra fazer, começamos a falar sobre livros. Eu que pensei que sabia pouco sobre livros descobri que ouvi o suficiente por aí pra comentar, mas a Sayuri não. Ela sabia sobre muitos livros mesmo.

Bom, aí nós ouvimos a sineta da porta tocar, e em seguida um rapaz de cabelos negros entrou aparentemente procurando alguma coisa. Eu percebi na hora que ele parecia alguém... Mas eu não lembrei quem, é claro.

-_ Boa tarde, Itachi-san!_ – Sayuri cumprimentou nossa visita.

-_ Olá! Sayuri-chan._ – Eu a vi corar. Encontrei uma segunda Hinata. Bom, mas talvez ela tenha razão em corar, ele é bem bonito. – _Hei, você cresceu, Ino-chan!_

Só então eu percebi, porque ele parecia alguém. Como eu não liguei logo as coisas? Itachi, cabelos e olhos negros, Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi. Uma pena que ele só deve se lembrar de mim da época em que eu fazia escândalos para chamar a atenção do irmãozinho dele. Bom, pelo menos era isso o que eu fazia, quando queria que ele me olhasse ou quando eu queria tirar as outras fãs de perto dele. Deprimente lembrar isso.

- _Como está, Itachi-san? – _Eu perguntei sorrindo esquisito. Era um sorriso que dizia mais ou menos: hei-eu-era-louca-pelo-seu-irmão-mas-não-precisa-lembrar-disso.

- _Estou bem. Hm... Sayuri, você pode pegar aquelas flores pra mim? – _ele me respondeu, mas aparentemente não estava ligando para a minha presença ali. Estava olhando e apontando para uns botões de flores em cima da prateleira. O que aconteceu depois, eu não sei exatamente, já que eu disse que precisava beber um pouco de água e voltava em alguns minutos.

Afinal eu não estava disposta a observar a Sayuri ficar corando a cada vez que o Itachi lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Quando eu voltei (já que eu tinha ido aos fundos da floricultura procurar algo que eu pudesse beber), eu encontrei a Sayuri mais vermelha que um tomate e isso definitivamente me deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Mas pelo menos ela está me ensinando umas coisas legais sobre plantas e flores.

Fingi que não notei nada de diferente... Mentira! Eu sou um pouco metida, ta legal?! Eu perguntei (depois que eu voltei o Itachi já tinha ido embora) se era disso que ela estava falando quando disse que o Horigome-san queria que pessoas diferentes das que normalmente iam ali.

Ela respondeu que sim. Eu não pude deixar de rir do rubor que tomou conta dela depois disso. Ela tava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos do Gaara!

E eu tinha que me lembrar dele! Quando eu penso que estaria livre por uma tarde, fazendo alguma coisa que me distraísse, eu volto a pensar naquela criatura.

Eu mereço!

Depois de tudo isso, mais algumas pessoas apareceram. Incrível como as pessoas gostam de comprar rosas. Foram vendidas rosas, vermelhas, amarelas e brancas. Alguns lírios também foram vendidos. Acho que estou sabendo muito sobre plantas (foi uma tarde produtiva!).

Depois nós fomos embora. Eu nem vi o tempo passar e posso até dizer que gostei do trabalho em uma floricultura.

Quando eu cheguei em casa só encontrei um bilhete da minha mãe dizendo que iria demorar pra chegar em casa, porque iria buscar meu pai no aeroporto. Meu pai trabalha com alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é (eu sou uma filha desnaturada, algum problema?) e viaja muito. Ele só vem em casa uma vez por mês, mas não é sempre que ele vem nos visitar. Nós já ouvimos dele que estava perto de abandonar o trabalho e montar um negócio próprio, mas até agora nada.

Como eu odeio pessoas que prometem e não cumprem!

Eu fui para o meu quarto e não sai de lá até o dia seguinte, quando eu recebi o telefonema da Sakura. Ok! Melhor eu me preparar. Ou era isso o que eu pensava.

Ela me convidou pra passar um tempo no shopping.

Eu até iria, se, tipo, ela não fosse ficar falando o quanto era bom ter como namorado Uchiha Sasuke. Na verdade, ela prometeu que não falaria dele e disse que queria só passar um tempo com as amigas dela. Mas ainda sim eu estava me preparando caso eu precisasse de uma fuga estratégica de temas como os namorados delas...

Encontrei as quatro no local combinado para o encontro. Elas estavam radiantes (claro que eu sei o motivo de tanta 'radiação', mas prefiro ignorar). Passamos o fim da manhã e o começo da tarde passeando, entrando em lojas sem comprar nada (a coisa boa do dia: fritar a paciência das vendedoras e no fim não levar nada), jogar na área de jogos, comentar sobre coisas sem noção (dessa vez não foi o cara que achava que era ninja, foi o cara que fingiu ser mulher para fugir da prisão).

Teria sido um ótimo dia, se eu não tivesse visto o Gaara e a Matsuri andando juntos pelo shopping (o Gaara estava com uma aparência aborrecida, o que era uma coisa boa). E teria sido razoável, se tivesse parado por aí. Mas não! Ela deu um selinho nele assim que me viu. O pior foi que ela fez isso notadamente para me atingir (antes que você pense que eu tenho mania de perseguição eu explico: ela estava sorrindo e depois piscou pra mim! Pra me provocar!).

- _Ah... Eu tenho que ir! – _eu falei sem desviar minha atenção do casal. Sentindo como se eu fosse vomitar depois da cena...

- _Algum problema? – _a Tenten perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- _É que eu tenho que ir pra floricultura... Ajudar a Sayuri com algumas coisas... – _Foi a primeira coisa que eu consegui pensar, enquanto ainda observava aqueles dois andarem para algum lugar do shopping que eu ignoro. A coisa grudenta estava agarrada ao braço dele e ele parecia não se importar.

- _E desde quando você tem que ajudá-la? – _A Sakura perguntou. Como minhas amigas são desconfiadas!

- _Desde ontem... Meninas desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir! – _E saí.

Claro que eu não iria sair dali assim.

Depois de sair do campo de visão das minhas amigas, eu pedi pra uma vendedora de uma loja qualquer escrever um bilhete anônimo pra mim (claro que ela desconfiou, mas nada que eu não tenha conseguido resolver com um pouco daquilo que eu chamo de 'técnica de convencimento'... Ok: essa técnica até que é um pouco agressiva...). Minutos mais tarde, eu, fingindo que andava tranqüilamente por aí, os encontrei (graças a Kami-sama eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais).

- _Hm... Oi!_ – cumprimentei sendo fuzilada pelo olhar da Matsuri. – _Desculpa se eu interrompi alguma coisa, mas eu tenho uma coisa pra você, Gaara! Pediram que eu entregasse._ – eu falei sorridente... mas claramente meu sorriso era uma farsa. Fingi que procurava o bilhete no bolso da minha calça e depois que 'encontrei', passei-o a ele e sai dali pra não ver o que aconteceu.

Depois eu não sabia o que fazer. Não podia voltar pra ver a cara da Matsuri, nem voltar para onde minhas amigas estavam, afinal, eu dei uma desculpa bem esfarrapada... E ir para casa não me parecia tão bom. Decidi ir pra floricultura, já que era lá que as pessoas pensavam que eu estaria mesmo...

Quando cheguei, Uchiha Itachi ia saindo de lá levando consigo um buquê de flores bem coloridas. O que é um pouco estranho, já que eu não lembro muito de ver o Itachi apaixonado, levando flores pra alguém, nem indo tão freqüentemente a um local como uma floricultura.

Quando olhei para dentro através de uma das vitrines, Sayuri estava extremamente corada e olhando para o chão, não viu quando eu entrei. Ela lembra mesmo a Hinata. Tipo, ela cora com facilidade quando está perto – ou até mesmo quando fala – do Itachi. Ela não precisa dizer nada para que alguém note o quanto ela gosta dele. Bom, mas isso definitivamente não era da minha conta.

_- Hm... Oi!_ - cumprimentei fazendo-a olhar para a porta, que era onde eu estava.

- _Oi, Ino-chan! – _Ela respondeu, quase voltando ao tom normal de pele. Preferi não comentar nada. Eu sei controlar minha língua! Talvez nem tanto, mas ainda sim a controlo – _Não pensei que você fosse vir hoje..._

_- Eu também não... – _comentei baixo, esperando que ela não ouvisse – _Você vai me ensinar mais algumas coisas hoje? – _sorri tentando convencê-la... Eu comecei a gostar (pra falar a verdade eu já gostava) de flores. Seria legal saber bem mais.

- _Se você quiser... – _Ela sorriu de volta.

Começamos então a ver cada uma das flores separadamente pra entender a diferença entre elas. Acho que essa foi a tarde mais produtiva que eu tive. Aprendi como cuidar de flores bem melhor que a minha mãe (que cuida das flores de uns jarrinhos que ela tem em casa). Depois de me ensinar algumas coisas sobre amor-prefeito (a planta), a Sayuri teve que ir na casa do Horigome-san. Eu estava me sentindo bem por estar em uma floricultura onde dificilmente aparece alguém (ou pelo menos eu achava isso) até que a porta se abriu e por ela entrou um ruivo.

Ele pareceu surpreso por me ver ali e tinha uns olhos castanhos bem... bonitos, mas sua expressão era um pouco aborrecida. Meu coração deu um salto e eu pensei: O que eu faço agora? Tipo, eu nunca tinha vendido nada na minha vida! Eu não sabia se iria conseguir. Além disso, eu não sabia tanto assim sobre flores.

"_Cuida de tudo enquanto eu vou falar com o Horigome-san?"_

Eu tinha que aceitar?! Mas também ela foi muito legal comigo e foi muito educada também... Ok, Ino, mantenha a CALMA! RESPIRA! Eu pensei enquanto suspirava e preparava meu melhor sorriso (que eu não sabia que tinha, mas eu teria que arriscar...).

- _Oi! – _Cumprimentei-o.

_- Hm... Oi! – _Acho que deve ter estranhado que uma loira estivesse atrás do balcão. Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara, tipo, confusa. Demorei um tempo até elaborar a próxima frase. E eu teria que ser cuidadosa com isso.

- _Posso te ajudar em algo? – _acho que foi bom ter perguntado isso. Ele olhou pra mim um pouco mais simpático e perguntou.

- _Aqui tem margaridas africanas amarelas?_

Fiquei pasma. Não sabia que um garoto poderia saber sobre flores a ponto de pedir algo como... essa aí!

- _Não pense que eu sei tanto sobre flores. Foi a minha avó quem pediu... – _Está explicado então!

Muito bem. Margaridas. Essa é fácil! Olhei na direção em que as ditas cujas estavam e fiquei em dúvida entre as verdadeiras margaridas e as que estavam ao lado elas (que eu lembrei depois que eram girassóis). Eu senti que ele me olhava meio confuso de novo, mas dessa vez levado pela minha confusão.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei abrindo logo em seguida e pegando um dos dois tipos de flores.

- _Pensei que você não soubesse. – _Confessou-me ele, quando me virei mostrando-lhe as margaridas. Eu sorri em resposta.

Quando o ruivo das margaridas ia saindo, um outro ruivo entrou na floricultura. E esse eu conhecia. Não tão bem, mas ainda sim conhecia. O suficiente pra saber mais ou menos o que ele queria. "_É o ataque dos ruivos!" – _foi a única coisa na qual eu consegui pensar, já que ele me encrava com cara de poucos amigos. E esse ruivo em especial era a última pessoa que eu queria ver hoje.

- _Nunca pensei que te veria trabalhando. – _Cretino! Ah! Ele não podia arranjar outras pessoas pra perturbar não? Ah, é: eu que entreguei um bilhetinho chato pra ele.

- _O que quer? – _Eu tentei ser gentil, apesar de ele ter sido meio grosso comigo. Eu estava "trabalhando"!

- _Uma explicação. – _Ele foi direto ao ponto. Pensei que ele aproveitaria e levaria uma rosa pra namoradinha dele e que pediria essa explicação só mais à frente!

- _Sobre? – _Eu perguntei como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando.

- _Você sabe! – _ele falou enquanto colocava um pedaço de papel amassado sobre o balcão.

- _O que é isso? – _Continuei me fazendo de desentendida. Eu não iria me entregar assim sem mais nem menos. Agora, revendo tudo, eu acho que eu fiquei parecendo uma retardada... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- _Não se faça de idiota! – _ele já estava ficando impaciente, dava pra notar isso na voz dele. E até ele achava que eu fiquei parecendo uma retardada!

- _E qual o problema? – _eu ainda tive coragem de perguntar como se não soubesse.

- _Leia! Se você não souber realmente do que se trata... – _Ignorei esse último comentário desse ruivo cretino. Ele estava certo mesmo! Eu li o tal bilhete, mas não tive coragem de fingir mais uma vez que não sabia do que se tratava. Bom, eu fiz coisa muito melhor que isso:

- _Não me diga que esse é o bilhete que eu te entreguei?_

_- É._

_- Hm... A Matsuri viu isso? – _Eu já estava querendo rir imaginando a situação.

- _Sim. – _Ele respondeu suspirando.

_- Hm... Então você veio comprar flores pra dar a ela? – _Eu perguntei já não sentindo mais tanta vontade de rir.

- _Não. Eu quero que você explique isso! – _Ele passou de impaciente a irritado. Devo admitir que ele me deu um pouco de medo.

_- Como você quer que eu explique? Eu não escrevi isso! Apenas fiz o favor de entregar... – _Eu não escrevi isso realmente. Mas ninguém precisava saber que eu estava diretamente envolvida mesmo que a letra não fosse minha. Ainda não soube como consegui falar isso diante do olhar que ele me lançava.

- _Eu não tenho tanta certeza... – _Sua feição abrandou um pouco.

_- Mas como você não tem certeza? Não pode acusar ninguém sem provas! E você já viu minha letra... – _Ele pensou um pouco antes de dizer algo.

- _Tem razão... –_Acho que depois disso ele ficou mais calmo. Assim, eu saí de trás do balcão e o encarei. O olhar de fúria dele voltou um pouco, eu pude ver que ela emanava daqueles olhos verdes. Ficamos calados por um tempo antes que ele dissesse algo – _Por quê?_

Eu me assustei com essa pergunta. Eu não sabia a que ele se referia e fiquei confusa quanto a isso. A fúria ainda estava estampada no semblante dele e mais que isso. Eu podia ver a angústia, a dúvida, tudo naquele olhar.

- _Do que você está falando? – _Perguntei ainda confusa.

_- Por que você... _– Ele parou de falar e segurou meus pulsos com violência levantando-os um pouco para ficarem na mesma altura que a minha cabeça e me conduzindo rapidamente até a parede (que ficava bem perto do balcão de onde eu acabara de sair).

_- Gaara! Você está me machucando, seu grosso! _– eu reclamei tentando me soltar das mãos que me seguravam cada vez mais forte.

- _Eu não entendo... – _ele falou baixo, olhando nos meus olhos. Meu coração, que já estava acelerado, começou a bater como se quisesse sair do meu peito. Eu tentava me soltar, mesmo sem saber o que eu realmente queria. Tenho que admitir que Gaara é forte e teria que convencê-lo a me soltar.

- _Não entende o quê?_

_- Por que eu sinto isso... perto de você... – _Essa foi a parte mais esquisita de tudo. Além de ter dito só isso (sem especificar mais nada), ele foi se aproximando até sua maçã do rosto passar levemente sobre a minha. Eu podia ouvi-lo respirar. Comecei a ficar ofegante e fechei lentamente os meus olhos. Mais uma vez aquele perfume estava me embriagando e eu pudia sentir minha sanidade me abandonando. Mas ele aparentemente se afastou de mim, e eu ia voltar a abrir meus olhos quando ele falou, e então eu percebi que ele não se afastara. Estava com sua boca a milímetros da minha – _Você sente o mesmo..._

A princípio pensei que aquilo fosse uma pergunta e estava preparada para dizer-lhe um** não, **quando ele fez algo que foi capaz de tirar toda a minha capacidade de raciocínio: eu senti algo quente sobre os meus lábios, enquanto eu ainda estava de olhos fechados. Talvez não fosse uma pergunta, já que ele não esperou resposta e impediu-me de falar com algo que eu tenho certeza de que foram os lábios dele. Eu não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer. Meu coração ainda batia forte e, se aquilo demorasse mais um pouco, acho que eu perderia toda a força nas pernas.

Mas vem fácil, vai fácil.

Ouvimos a porta da floricultura sendo aberta, e eu senti que ele se afastou de mim me soltando. Eu abri meus olhos e pude ver Sayuri entrar de costas para nós, carregando uma cesta grande cheia de flores.

- _Olha, Ino! O Horigome-san mandou estas flores para que você possa aprender... – _Quando ela olhou para mim eu tenho certeza que corei. Ah! Eu ainda não acredito que o Gaara não deu sinal de constrangimento. Que chato! – _Hm... Oi! – _Sayuri o cumprimentou. Ele não disse nada a princípio, apenas caminhou até a porta e parou dizendo:

- _Até mais! – _E saiu.

Ele não foi um grande exemplo de educação, mas pelo menos falou algo.

- _Espero não ter atrapalhado nada. – _Ela comentou colocando a cesta sobre o balcão.

- _Que nada! – _Eu sorri tentando confortá-la e depois olhei para os meus pulsos que estavam vermelhos. Quando eu voltei a olhá-la, ela parecia com dúvida. Talvez eu não seja uma boa mentirosa.

- _Seu namorado?_

Putz! A Sayuri não é tão boa com adivinhação e não fez nenhum rodeio, foi direto ao ponto. Talvez ela tenha pensado isso por que eu corei há pouco... Mas levante a mão quem não coraria se estivesse no meu lugar!

- _Ah, não! Ele é o irmão de uma amiga! – _E tem uma namorada que é uma... coisa que eu não me atrevo a nomear. Eu tive vontade de completar, mas isso não saiu do meu pensamento. Ela me olhou como se quisesse fazer mais uma pergunta, mas não teve coragem para isso. Bom, eu deveria ter saído dessa situação dizendo apenas: "Vamos ver as flores que você trouxe!" Mas não! Eu tinha que perguntar:

- _E o Itachi?_

_- O quê? – _Ela corou com a simples menção do nome dele. Ela definitivamente não esperava por isso.

- _Ahá! Vocês são namorados! – _Pelo que eu vi é óbvio que eles não são namorados. Mas eu arrisquei, oras...

- _N-N-Não! – _eu pude ver que ela começava a ficar apavorada.

- _Mas você gosta dele... - _comentei fazendo uma pequena pausa -_ É melhor vermos as flores que você trouxe. – _Eu sorri ao que ela retribuiu desconfortavelmente. Não a culpo. Talvez eu tenha forçado demais.

Nós passamos mais uma hora, ou uma hora e meia vendo diferenças e formas de cuidar das flores que o Horigome-san mandou. De vez em quando nós duas nos distraíamos. Ela, provavelmente, pensava no Itachi. E eu não conseguia entender tudo o que havia acontecido momentos antes. Tipo, o Gaara tem namorada, não poderia ter feito o que eu penso (com muita chance de certeza) que ele tenha feito. Qual é?! Como isso pode ter acontecido?

Ele parecia bem confuso e um pouco irritado também, mas ele não precisava prender meus pulsos daquela forma. Nem... Mexer comigo daquele jeito, sabe, com o perfume, com a proximidade, com... Ok! Melhor voltar ao resto da história.

Demorou um pouco até que uma de nós duas falasse alguma coisa que não estivesse relacionado a flores. Eu não esperava que ela fosse mudar para esse assunto. Também não esperava que ela faria da forma que fez.

- _Você está certa... – _Ela suspirou.

- _Sobre? – _Minha memória estava um pouco abalada pelos últimos acontecimentos.

- _Eu... Gosto mesmo dele..._

Ela nem precisava dizer. Estava escrito naqueles olhos azuis que ela tem e que brilham toda vez que está perto dele (e que eu vejo). Esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela não o fez, nem me encarou. Eu imagino que, sendo ela um pouco parecida com a Hinata, deve ser difícil falar sobre sentimentos com alguém. Não que eu seja uma fofoqueira de plantão, mas eu fiquei feliz de ver que ela confiou o suficiente em mim para contar isso.

- _Desculpe pelo que eu vou dizer agora, mas... Isso meio que me sufoca. O meu coração sempre dispara, minhas pernas enfraquecem e eu penso nele quase o tempo todo! Mesmo que eu não queira. E ainda sonho com ele... Isso é tão chato! Por que ele vem alguns dias aqui comprar flores pras garotas com quem ele sai e nunca vai, sequer, olhar pra mim... É platônico... – _ela fez uma pausa corando e depois perguntou – _Você já sentiu algo parecido?_

_- Não... – _E eu sorri. Sabendo que ela confia mesmo em mim e que eu poderia confiar realmente nela (o que me fez responder com certeza à pergunta que ela fez). A única coisa ruim/esquisita nessa conversa foi que eu não entendi o que é esse tal "platônico"...

...*...

Quando eu cheguei em casa, à noite, encontrei meus pais conversando sobre coisas que me pareceram divertidas, a julgar pelo sorrisos nos rostos deles (se bem que eles podem estar felizes por outras coisas que não vêm ao caso).

_- Ino, como foi o seu dia? Se alimentou direito? Eu e seu pai achamos que você viria mais cedo pra casa..._

_- Eu me alimentei, sim, mãe! E eu estava na floricultura com a Sayuri._

_- Estávamos esperando por você para o jantar! – _Meu pai anunciou.

- _Estou sem fome..._

_- Nada disso! Você vai comer alguma coisa! Eu não quero ver você desmaiando por aí de novo!_

_- Mas mãe eu... – _Eu me assustei com o olhar que ela me lançou. E era bem pior que o olhar que a Matsuri lança pra me amedrontar. E, tipo, ela já estava anunciando com aqueles olhos o que faria caso eu recusasse. Minha mãe ama um escândalo! Ela pensa que é assim: você manda a comida entrar e ela entra sem saber se tem espaço que a espere? Eu nem estava com fome! Mas já que ela sempre é tão "tolerante" comigo, eu resolvi fingir que comia.

Não prestei atenção a nada do que eles falaram durante o jantar. Eu só conseguia pensar e lembrar tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos meses. E não estava comendo se querem saber. Lembrar de tudo foi tão... Não sei explicar. E se eu já não sentia fome antes, agora eu poderia passar dias sem comer (eu já disse que exagero?!).

- _Ino, coma! – _Ela falou autoritária quando viu que eu não tinha mexido na comida. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e comi um pouco para evitar discussões. Depois eles me fizeram perguntas sobre a floricultura (que eu respondi, mesmo não estando muito feliz em comentar sobre aquele lugar) e fui para o meu quarto.

No dia seguinte (hoje), eu acordei um pouco tarde e com aquela sensação de tédio (eu não sabia o que fazer). Então, resolvi que ia procurar o presente que eu ganhei no natal da Sakura. Depois do café da manhã eu achei o dito presente. Só aquela nerd cor-de-rosa pra me dar um livro de presente. Não é muito grosso e parece ser interessante (mesmo que eu já tenha esquecido o nome do autor e do livro). Com certeza isso iria me distrair.

Passei o dia lendo e, tipo, não que eu tenha gostado (ler não é o que tem de melhor a ser feito em um domingo como hoje), mas o protagonista definitivamente se tornou meu herói:

1° - Ele não ligou para a mocinha chorona;

2° - Ele é esperto;

3° - Ele não gosta de lámem (isso contou muitos pontos a favor dele. Eu não agüento mais o Naruto falar tanto em lámem quando tem oportunidade!)

4° - (E dessa vez tem um "quarto"!) Ele é ruivo dos olhos verdes.

Fiquei realmente impressionada com a capacidade dedutiva dele. Desvendou o crime com algumas pistas que nem de longe pareciam lógicas; ignorou completamente quando a mocinha chorona se arrastou aos seus pés; destruiu uma barraca de lámem (o Naruto choraria muito se visse... Ou lesse); e, no final, ele se apaixona pela vilã, 'capanga' do cara mal. Além de tudo, era ruivo e com olhos verdes (infelizmente ele lembra alguém... É: você sabe quem!).

Quando eu terminei de ler eu voltei a pensar nele e no que aconteceu hoje na floricultura (ainda tentando ter certeza de que eu não sonhara com aquilo). Naquele momento, só uma coisa passava na minha mente: o que teria acontecido? Se a Sayuri não tivesse aparecido quero dizer...

Meu coração falha só de imaginar.

Mas se formos analisar bem, eu não deveria me sentir assim, já que ele me pareceu um pouco... Irritado com o meu bilhete. Então, eu deveria estar aliviada pelo que aconteceu depois (a interrupção da Sayuri)? Além disso, foi bom conversar com ela sobre coisas que não eram flores e...

Ah! Não!

Mas se eu for relembrar tudo (ou boa parte) do que aconteceu na tarde de ontem, o que a Sakura disse há algum tempo, todas as dúvidas que eu tinha em relação e tudo o que eu tenho sentido... Eu só posso concluir uma coisa. E só agora fica claro como cristal! E eu não estou tão feliz com isso...

Claro! Ele passa boa parte do tempo ocupando minha mente, é motivo de eu sentir até certos ciúmes daquela namorada dele e tem aquelas reações malucas que acontecem comigo quando estou perto dele... E isso não poderia ter outra explicação lógica:

Eu estou apaixonada pelo Gaara...

-

-

**Notas da Autoraaa o/**

Yo!!

Mais uma vez esta autora baka está atrasada! Mas eu tive um bom motivo...

Zabuza: Mentira! Ela passou esses últimos dias jogando e esqueceu que tinha esse capítulo para revisar e postar...

Eu: Você só está falando isso porque eu não joguei mais no ps2 com você!

*Risada do mal*

Mas, mesmo que eu também tenha estudado, ele está certo -.-'

Sobre o capítulo de um modo geral, eu quis fazer um Gaara um pouco confuso e um pouco agressivo (fazendo referência à primeira parte do anime). Mais à frente as coisas melhoram... eu acho '-' . Quanto a Ino, eu quis começar a entrelaçar a vida dela a uma vida em uma floricultura e mostrar um possível contato dela com as flores do meu ponto de vista de como seria fora do anime (sem ter o clã Yamanaka possuidor de uma floricultura - pelo menos por enquanto). Com relação a eles como casal, eu quis aproximar mais e dar bastante foco no triângulo, por isso alguns personagens foram apagados... Bom, espero que gostem!

Zabuza: Pelo menos fez uma explicação decente...

._.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Oe!**

• Estou de volta respondendo às reviews que foram deixadas no capítulo anterior! o/

¬¬'

**Gislaine: **Oi! Agradeço que tenha deixado uma review e o elogio. Fico feliz que minha historinha no-sense esteja te agradando! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! ^^

**Hyuuga Skazi: \o/ **Que bom mesmo que gostou... e que ri lendo essa minha fic (eu ainda não consigo rir da minha própria fic, buááá), bom aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado... Apesar da demora. *pose de Nice Guy*

**Aislin Le Fay: **Nossa, eu fiquei realmente feliz com sua review. Agradeço por tudo que foi escrito e espero não decepcioná-la com os próximos capítulos. Às vezes eu realmente acho que nunca vou conseguir manter o mesmo nível em todos os capítulos, talvez por isso eu não vá passar dos dez capítulos com essa história... Bom, obrigada mais uma vez!

**Naat Uchiha: **Pois é, um pouquinho de SasuSaku e que bom que gostou dessa parte deles (já que você é viciadona e tals xD). E se você roubar o Gaara eu vou ficar sem meu personagem... Rouba ele depois. Isso se você achar ele no estúdio do Kishimoto, porque o pessoal de Suna deve estar de férias! Obrigada pela review! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Mih-petit-chan: **Fico feliz (que autor não fica) com a review deixada e que esteja mesmo gostando. O Gaara realmente apareceu pouco... Mas ia ser pior... um pouquinho antes de postar foi que eu lembrei que ele não aparecia e coloquei uma aparição. Mas espero que nesse capítulo tenha ficado melhor!

**Kooh-Chaan: **Obrigada pelo elogio. Agradeço pela review! o/ espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Lust Lotu's: **Mais uma vez obrigada pela review! O que eu mais gosto em escrever essa fic é pelos apelidos que a Ino coloca nos outros. Eu queria ter pensado também me planos melhores, mas acho que a minha imaginação a da Ino estavam meio fracas na época. xD

**JoyceFlexa: **Que bom que gostou. Espero que a aparição do Gaara nesse capítulo tenha te agradado, mesmo que eu ache que ele não ficou fofo. Mas eu fiz tudo pro Gaara não sair muito da personalidade original! Obrigada pela review!

**Swiit Dawn: **Eu sempre acho que ultrapassada essa barreira de frieza do Sasuke, ele e a Sakura fariam esse tipo de coisa (pelo menos em U.A.) por aí (XD). Eu sempre digo que a Sra. Yamanaka é minha ídola. Principalmente porque ela não aparece muito no anime e eu posso deixar ela do jeito que eu quiser... Obrigada pela review e espero que esse tenha tirado um poquinho da sua ansiedade (XD)

**Chii-chan s2: **Que bom que gostou da fic! E dos comentários da Ino também! (xD) Obrigada pela review. E, como sempre digo, espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo também. ^^

**Anny SUH: **Obrigada pela review e aqui está a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. ^^

E eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre a quantidade de capítulos, mas, a julgar pelo modo como as coisas vão indo, eu acredito que teremos mais dois capítulos (totalizando assim oito) e mais um epílogo, caso vocês realmente queiram que eu o escreva...

_**-**__**xx-**_

_**E agradeço a todas as pessoas que lêem a minha fic, que se divertem, comentando ou não, favoritando ou não e que me incentivam a continuar! **_

Lirit. (pronta para levar pedradas ._.)

=3


	7. Agindo

_Naruto não me pertence e isso está mais que evidente, já que meu nome ser Lirit e não Kishimoto u_u_

_- _

**[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]**

_**Você precisa de uma namorada nova**_

_Por Lirit Oliver_

**---*---*---**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
**_Você é tão legal, quero que você seja meu Você é tão delicioso_

**I think about you all the time you're so addictive**

_Eu penso em você o tempo todo__ Você é tão viciante_

_---*---*---_

**Capítulo 7 – Agindo.**

_- Ino?! Ino?! – _A Tenten me chamava pela milésima vez desde que começamos a conversar/estudar. – _Onde você está com a cabeça hoje?_

Estávamos na biblioteca do colégio estudando uma coisa deprimente chamada logaritmo (coisa altamente inútil que serve apenas para dar emprego para aqueles a quem devemos chamar de professor... Mas o nome é muito grande e eles deixaram logaritmo mesmo!). Líamos os livros que a biblioteca possui, já que os nossos, nós esquecemos em casa. Ela me explicava, ou tentava explicar, algumas coisas que eu não entendia (e pelo visto vou continuar sem entender!), enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos.

Eu ainda não sabia se respondia a pergunta que ela havia feito e nem sabia mesmo o que responder. Talvez um: "Ah, sei lá! Eu estou pensando em por que eu descobri que estou apaixonada pelo irmão da minha amiga e em como fazer pra ele deixar de ter uma namorada tão chata!"

Isso não é uma resposta decente. Eu admito!

- _Vamos voltar pra sala! – _Ela falou suspirando. Provavelmente desistindo de mim e da minha suposta burrice. Nós estávamos com o primeiro horário vago, pois o Kakashi-sensei deve estar perdido em algum lugar por aí lendo um daqueles livrinhos suspeitos. Eu apenas peguei meu material e sai da biblioteca sendo seguida pela Tenten que devia estar furiosa com a minha falta de atenção... Se eu estivesse no lugar dela eu também estaria.

Eu estou meio desligada ultimamente. Eu até cai na máquina de lavar ontem! Tudo, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar no que... aconteceu sábado e na minha conclusão de domingo. Que infelizmente não chegou em um momento próprio... De qualquer jeito, acho que nunca seria um horário próprio para uma descoberta dessas.

Não que eu esteja pensando tanto assim no Gaara (só um pouco!), mas eu estou tentando entender por que logo ele! Tipo, poderia ser qualquer outro cara. Sei lá! Talvez o Kiba ou o Sai. Mas não! Tinha que ser aquele ruivo cretino, sem coração, arrogante, grosso, miserável...!!

- _Quem é miserável? – _A Tenten perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos e me deixando com uma expressão bem... Esquisita, devo dizer.

- _Anh... O Kakashi-sensei por não vir dar aula. – _Pensamentos rápidos podem salvar a pele de alguém, se querem saber...

Eu não acredito que pensei alto! Tenho que ter cuidado com minha língua (língua essa que minha mãe diz ser maior que eu mesma)!

Acho que ela acreditou, pois não fez mais perguntas. Quando nós chegamos à sala, todos estavam fazendo uma grande bagunça: conversas, conversas, bolas de papel, conversas...

E no meio daquela confusão, sentado na última cadeira da fileira que fica próxima a parede estava o Gaara. Meu coração infelizmente acelerou e, quando ele olhou pra mim, esse órgão idiota deu um salto. O que eu vou dizer agora com toda certeza parece um daqueles clichês de filmes românticos, mas eu não vejo outra expressão para usar: O mundo parou. Não que tenha parado de verdade, entretanto eu só conseguia olhar pra ele e o resto do mundo poderia até não existir mais. Meu estômago ficou esquisito e eu juro que poderia ficar ali por muito tempo e... eu não acredito nisso! Está ficando cada dia pior!

Eu senti alguma coisa me acertando e quando eu ouvi uma gargalhada bem conhecida ao meu lado eu já sabia quem era e o que tinha feito. Infeliz! Acabou com meu momento fantasia!

Preparei-me com meu livro e meu caderno e acertei a coisa loira que atendia pelo nome de Naruto (que jogou algumas bolas de papel em mim...).

- _Por que me bateu, Ino-chan? – _Ele perguntou com uma falsa voz de choro, o que me deu mais vontade de bater nele.

- _Por que você merece, Naruto-baka-kun! – _Eu me preparei pra ignorar completamente o que quer que ele fosse fazer: choramingar, reclamar, gritar... Mas ele não fez nada. Depois eu me sentei na 'minha' cadeira e quando eu voltei a olhar para ele, ele estava sorrindo e conversando com um garoto que eu não lembro o nome agora.

E eu não voltei a olhar para onde o Gaara estava sentado. Eu não me atreveria a passar por todas aquelas sensações malucas de novo. Não mesmo! Além do mais, eu deveria me preocupar com o tal do Logaritmo se quisesse ver a luz do sol de novo. Minha mãe poderia ser bem... Radical caso eu não tirasse uma nota, pelo menos, razoável!

A diretora chegou na sala depois de se convencer de que Kakashi-sensei não chegaria a tempo de dar a aula de hoje. Ela ficou falando sobre como os estudos podem ser bons e trazer bons frutos futuramente na nossa vida e blábláblá...

E então, depois de sermões, monólogos, explicações confusas e coisas como essas, chegou a hora do intervalo. Como sempre, os meus queridíssimos colegas de sala saíram correndo e se atropelando por aí, enquanto eu esperava tranqüilamente que aqueles desesperados (e famintos) saíssem da sala.

A Matsuri foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi. Ela estava falando alguma coisa para o Gaara, quando eu passei.

- _Yamanaka! –_ Meu nome na boca dela fica até repugnante! Não acredito que ela vai falar comigo logo hoje... Tudo bem que hoje não tem nada de mais, mas eu não queria falar com ela mesmo... De jeito nenhum! Além disso, eu não tive nenhum comentário da parte dela sobre o bilhete de sábado. Acredito que ela vá querer me perturbar sobre isso agora.

- _Algum problema?_

- _Claro que tem! Você!_ – Ela não sabe mesmo onde está se metendo. Essa criatura acredita que me faz sentir medo, falando toda ameaçadora desse jeito. Tudo bem que ela até tentou, mas, sinceramente, eu já vi coisas piores... Tipo, os cabelos da Temari quando ela acorda. Ou a cara da Sakura quando ela acorda... Ou quem sabe, a cara que o Naruto faz quando alguém fala mal de lámem. Ou até a cara da minha mãe quando acorda...

- _O que eu fiz?_ – Eu já cansei de me fazer de inocente nessa história, mas o que mais eu posso fazer?! Preciso tomar nota mentalmente para parar de fazer essa cara de retardada enquanto me faço de inocente... E de parar de me meter em confusão para não precisar usar esse falso ar de inocência.

- _Não se faça de boba... Gaara... Eu vou falar com a Yamanaka por um instante e já volto para nós conversarmos..._ – Ela falou autoritária, mas ainda sim, sorria para ele. Gaara apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou um ok enquanto saía em direção aos desesperados alunos desse colégio que se aglomeravam para tentar comprar alguma coisa de comer - _Agora, Yamanaka, explique-se! – _Mais uma vez autoritária... Será que ela pensa que manda em tudo aqui como se fosse uma ditadora? Melhor alguém explicar a ela que as coisas não funcionam assim não!

- _Explicar o quê?_

- _Eu odeio garotas sonsas... Você anda se aproximando demais do meu namorado. E isso é bem mais do eu gostaria e do que uma pessoa normal faria... E ainda tem aquele maldito bilhete de sábado... _– Ela parecia aborrecida com minha falta de ciência das coisas.

_- Eu não vou ficar dando explicações a uma garota que não sabe cuidar do próprio namorado. E ele não precisa de babá, se quer saber... Além disso, eu devo perder meu tempo com coisas mais preciosas que uma namorada enciumada que não confia no próprio namorado... E o bilhete foi só um favor que eu fiz pra alguém!_ _Eu nem sabia o que tinha escrito ali! _– Acho que ela não esperava por uma resposta dessas... Pra falar a verdade nem eu! A minha irritação apenas deu vazão pra essas palavras. Porque convenhamos: a voz da Matsuri pode ser uma chatice se ela assim desejar (e era exatamente isso o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento).

Tudo bem que naquele momento eu me senti como uma criatura mesquinha e falsa... Sim, esse tipo de coisa pesa na minha consciência, mas... Eu não sei direito o que pensar...

Eu saí pra me encontrar com as meninas, sem mesmo esperar resposta da Matsuri (que deve ter ficado com muita raiva... Se duvidar ela está arrancando os cabelos a essa hora!). E depois de uns cinco minutos procurando eu as encontrei embaixo da famosa cerejeira da escola, conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção, já que minhas pequenas e incomodas reações "estou-apaixonada-e-o-carinha-está-na-minha-frente" começaram a me atacar.

Gaara olhava para o céu, os cabelos balançando. E eu juro que até poderia agarrá-lo aqui mesmo e... Eu preciso resolver essa situação (coisa que não deve demorar). Meus pensamentos estão se tornando cada vez mais vergonhosos...

Sentei-me ao lado da Tenten e tentei entender sobre o que todos eles discutiam ali, mas não deu tempo pra me preocupar, já que a Matsuri vinha até nós com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- _Gaara, podemos conversar? – _Agora ela estava até calma para alguém que vinha parecendo que ia explodir de raiva. Ela estava se controlando. Devo ressaltar que o auto-controle dela é bom! Não tão bom quanto o meu é claro! Mas isso é relativamente bom, já que essa história toda me diverte.

A Matsuri também me lançou um olhar de raiva quando percebeu que eu os observava, mas ela queria o quê? Nós quase tivemos uma discussão agora há pouco e eu preciso me prevenir contra algum possível ataque dela (vai saber quando ela vai querer me dar um chute, uma voadora, um murro, um puxão de cabelo...).

Não que eu tenha medo, mas não é nada legal se quer saber.

Gaara não disse nada apenas se levantou e a acompanhou para algum lugar, que eu definitivamente não quero imaginar. Apenas os segui com o olhar.

Uma mãozinha insistente começou a balançar na minha frente e como se eu estivesse dopada eu acordei do 'transe', quando ouvi a Temari me perguntar:

- _Algum problema, Ino?_

Claro que eu não ia dizer pra ela todos os meus problemas! Seria uma lista bem longa... E vergonhosa também, se formos analisar. Mas eu respondi como uma idiota que não. Que meu problema era apenas um pouco de fome. E eu sorri feito uma retardada pra tentar confortá-la (o que sempre me pareceu uma coisa inútil, já que as pessoas percebem na hora que você não está lá muito legal).

Mas a Temari não me questionou mais (ela me olhou desconfiada, é verdade, mas ainda sim me deixou em paz).

Não que eu estivesse achando que muito remotamente a Matsuri pudesse fazer algo para o Gaara, nem eu estou tão apaixonada assim por ele para sentir tantos ciúmes, mas aqueles dois demoraram a aparecer de novo. Tipo, depois que eles saíram eu pensei que ouviria os gritos da Matsuri ou veria um dos dois voltar para a cerejeira, o que não aconteceu.

- _Ino?! Estamos querendo fazer uma aposta... você vai participar?? – _Tenten me perguntou sorrindo... Tenho até medo de pensar no que eles vão apostar... Pensei um pouco. Até que não seria má idéia me divertir – porque eu acho que vai ter muita coisa engraçada no meio disso.

- _E o que vai ser?_

_- Estamos apostando pra saber quem consegue fazer o Kakashi-sensei vir dar aula na semana que vem... – _Naruto respondeu.

_- Como assim?_

_- Já que ele não tem se interessado muito para vir dar aula, a gente achou que poderíamos convencê-lo de algum modo... E quem conseguir com alguma idéia original ganhará o prêmio... – _Sakura respondeu fingindo ser a professora de português (aquela mulher tem um "ar" de quem acha que sabe tudo o que você perguntar a ela).

_- Alguma idéia que presta saiu de vocês afinal... – _Zombei.

Mas, sinceramente, eu duvido que alguém consiga fazer o Kakashi-sensei se interessar em vir da aula. Ele só consegue se concentrar de verdade naquele livro suspeito... Espera! Não me diga que eles planejam usar esse livro para atraí-lo?! Boa sorte a eles...

Passei o resto do intervalo meio que esperando alguma notícia deles, porque eu acho que estou bem encrencada com essa história toda e se alguma coisa ruim acontecer, isso vai sobrar pra mim...

Mas nenhuma notícia eu tive e foi só quando eu voltei para a sala que eu o vi de novo. Ele não parecia tão aborrecido, chateado, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Talvez ele tenha domado a fera (não me pergunte como! Eu não vou pensar sobre isso).

Quando nós todos íamos embora daquele hospício que chamam de escola, eu ouvi o Gaara comentando com o Naruto que não ia poder jogar vídeo-game hoje, porque ia estudar com a criaturinha que ele chama de namorada.

E eu fiquei muito furiosa:

1° - Porque ninguém me chamou para jogar vídeo-game e;

2° - Porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada pra infernizar o namoro do Gaara e da Matsuri me aproveitando da situação...

Até que, por alguma coisa que eu acho que posso chamar de milagre, uma menina que estuda nessa sala a qual chamo de minha passou por mim com duas fitas prendendo o cabelo. Eu pedi uma emprestada alegando que precisava urgentemente dela. Eu não fui capaz de inventar uma desculpa decente para esse pedido, mas ela nem ligou tanto, já que não me questionou, desamarrou uma das fitas e me entregou.

Eu ainda não sabia como eu ia fazer aquilo (e nem sabia por que fazer pra falar a verdade), porém quando eu percebi que a mente humana é distraída por natureza, eu me aproveitei para colocar a tal fita nas coisas dele.

Acredito que a Matsuri vá ter um ataque de histeria, ou de perua mesmo, ou de qualquer coisa que fosse ser capaz de estourar as veias que ela tem na testa... Mas eu não vou ficar feliz com a desgraça dos outros. Não mesmo. Até porque eu não quero sair como a vilã dessa história. Eu estou apenas defendendo o direito para o livre arbítrio (tanto dela, quanto meu).

Depois de depositar meu pequeno presente, saí da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido (e de fato nada aconteceu... ainda!)

-

-

Eu disse que nada estava acontecendo para as outras garotas, mas claro que ninguém acreditou. Elas dizem que eu ando distraída e que pouco tenho conversado nos últimos dias. Mas se você parar e olhar bem, sobre o que eu iria conversar com elas?

Nada!

A não ser que eu fosse falar do quanto minha vida monótona é interessante. Mas claro que ninguém se interessaria pela vida de uma encalhada, burra e maligna como eu... Será que eu exagerei?

Eu também não iria ficar falando da vida dos outros (isso é coisa de pessoas medíocres, se querem saber minha opinião). Então eu só dei uma de: "Ah, sei lá! Não tenho muito que falar!". O que de fato não era mentira.

E, tipo assim, acho que elas acham, como eu, que aqueles aparelhinhos do médico velhinho estão errados e não querem dizer. Tipo, eu fiz todos aqueles exames, mas eu tenho estado um pouco... Esquisita... É acho que elas diriam que eu estou esquisita. Mas o que eu posso fazer?

Eu estava incrivelmente distraída hoje, porque especialmente quero saber o que minha fita fez ontem. Não que eu acredite que eu e o Gaara, graças à fita, vamos ficar juntos e viver felizes para sempre. Isso seria uma tremenda viagem da minha parte!

Mas quando eu vi a Matsuri hoje mesmo, no intervalo, eu não pude deixar de notar o mau-humor dela. A sementinha da discórdia deve ter germinado, afinal. Ela estava conversando (eu acho melhor dizer: discutindo) com o Kiba quando eu passei perto dela. E bom, como eu ando achando que tenho vocação para cupido e a minha última (e primeira) tentativa deu certo, eu resolvi tentar também. Até porque, eu achei que aquele seria um bom momento para dar um novo caminho para a vidinha sem-graça (tão sem-graça quanto a minha) da Matsuri.

Eu delicadamente (bom, talvez não tão delicadamente quanto você deva estar imaginando) dei um pequeno empurrão nela e continuei andando. Eu só ouvi um grito dela segundos depois e apenas isso, já que eu continuei andando até a biblioteca (aquele negócio de estudar logaritmo, também chamado de martírio eterno, com a Tenten ainda não havia acabado).

Ela deve ter caído em cima do Kiba, já que meu empurrão não foi tão fraco assim (foi um esbarrão, pra falar a verdade). A única parte ruim disso é que ela deve saber muito bem que fui eu quem a empurrou e depois eu vou ter que escutar reclamações, ameaças, gritos desesperados e tals... E isso não é animador.

Infelizmente, eu estou pensando sobre isso e perdendo meu tempo, enquanto ando até a casa da Temari (por conseqüência, casa do Gaara), porque minha mãe ainda não chegou e eu estou sem a chave de casa. Como a casa deles não é tão longe assim da minha, eu resolvi me refugiar lá.

- _Ino?! – _Ela falou assim que abriu a porta e me viu... Mas se ela me viu, então por que ela ainda pergunta??

- _Anh... Posso entrar? – _Perguntei meio receosa.

_- Pode..._ – Depois que eu entrei, ela perguntou – _O que faz aqui?_

Ela é bem direta. E eu não sei se conto exatamente a verdade, porque enfim não é muito legal ficar presa do lado de fora da própria casa... Mas, se não tem outro jeito (e os meus neurônios loiros não conseguem pensar em nada), eu vou contar tudo de uma vez logo.

_- Minha mãe ainda não chegou... E eu estou sem a chave de casa. – _Infelizmente eu tive que dar aquele sorriso sem-graça, enquanto tento amaldiçoar a minha falta de memória.

Aí a gente ficou naquele silêncio mórbido. Não dá pra acreditar que os assuntos estão acabando assim tão facilmente. Mas é o que dá ficar tempo demais pensando no que não se deve e, conseqüentemente, ficar por fora de todos os assuntos mais discutidos da escola.

- _Você conseguiu aprender logaritmo? – _A Temari podia falar de tudo (até do clima, se ela quisesse), mas logaritmo?? Já não basta eu ter que escutar a Tenten (vulgo: garota pseudo intelectual que me enche a paciência com aquela história de logaritmo... Mas fica Tenten mesmo, porque é um nome menor) e a Sakura (também conhecida como coisa rosa saltitante que também enche minha paciência, mas não só com logaritmo! Ela também fala de outras coisas: fala de história, geografia, Sasuke-kun, física, química, Sasuke-kun...) falando a manhã toda sobre logaritmos eu ainda tenho que escutar a Temari lembrar que eles existem!

- _Ah! Nem me fale em logaritmo! Não agüento mais... – _E a Temari riu. Como se aquilo fosse engraçado. Mas ficar de recuperação não é engraçado. Nem repetir o ano. – _Hm... Não foi engraçado..._

_- Desculpe! – _Como se eu fosse desculpar assim fácil! – _Vai almoçar aqui? – _Talvez eu deva aceitar por ela ter rido de mim.

- _Pode ser... – _Respondi como se não estivesse ligando... E pra falar a verdade, não estava ligando mesmo. É só que... Eu estava me sentindo um pouco desconfortável com a situação toda.

- _Temari, seu celular está tocando... – _A voz dele fez com que nós duas nos virássemos na direção do corredor.

- _E por que você não trouxe? – _Ela perguntou emburrada

- _Não sei. Talvez por que eu achei que você iria querer falar com quem quer que esteja ligando a sós... – _Ele deu de ombros (que são bem largos por sinal). Eu me sentei no sofá e esperei que os dois saíssem da sala. O Gaara pra fazer sabe se lá o que ele estava fazendo antes de aparecer por aqui. E a Temari pra ir atender ao celular dela.

Mas para minha total surpresa o Gaara não saiu dali. Muito provavelmente se perguntando o porquê de eu estar na sala da casa dele, sentada no sofá, brincando com a minha franja que caia por cima de um dos meus olhos, para ignorá-lo completamente e, como uma espécie de bônus, disfarçar a porcaria de nervosismo que eu estava sentindo. "Por que ele não vai embora? Por quê...?"

- _O que faz aqui? – _Estava demorando pra ele dizer alguma coisa... Se bem que, sendo ele o cara mais calado que eu já vi (e olha que o Sasuke perde pra ele), ele não estava demorando mais que o considerado normal.

- _Eu estou sentada, esperando a Temari voltar, oras! – _Algum dia eu ganho algum prêmio pelas respostas idiotas que eu dou... E pelos tombos ridículos também se duvidar. Ele revirou os olhos e reformulou a pergunta:

- _Por que está aqui? – _Eu não sei o que ele está pensando, mas agora me ocorreu uma idéia que eu não gostei muito.

- _Esqueci a chave de casa e estou "presa" do lado de fora..._

_- Além de ser desastrada, é também esquecida? – _Claro que isso eu não responderia... Nem em muito tempo! Se eu fosse responder provavelmente seria aos berros e, de cada dez palavras, duas ou três seriam palavrões. Apenas virei meu rosto ignorando (ou tentando ignorar) o que ele disse... E tentando ignorá-lo também.

Mas ele não iria sair fácil dali (ele sentou ao meu lado no sofá), então, eu decidi, como uma boa visita, iniciar uma conversa com ele.

- _Você sabe logaritmo? – _Será que eu ganho também um prêmio por piores perguntas?

- _Sei..._

Ele olhava para o teto como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. E, tipo, ele respondeu e ficou nisso! Não falou mais nada. Mas eu não iria desistir de ser amigável e chata... (Ao mesmo tempo!).

- _Você não tem problema com nenhuma matéria?_

_- Não... – _E continuou olhando para o teto.

Retiro o que eu disse sobre desistir! Agora parece o melhor a se fazer. O clima ficou desesperador, por que nenhum de nós dois falava, e aquilo que eu tenho no peito e que normalmente é chamado de 'coração' batia feito um louco. Talvez, só talvez, ele pudesse ter percebido esse vergonhoso detalhe.

E então, para provar que eu realmente desisti dele, eu resolvi cuidar de um dos meus machucados mais recentes.

- _O que é isso? – _Ele perguntou quando eu tirei um tubinho de pomada da bolsa.

- _Nada... – _Falei irritada pela curiosidade dele pela minha pomada. Ele nem estava prestando atenção em mim! E quando eu tiro essa pomadinha da bolsa ele pergunta... – _Ei! Devolve! – _Que ser desprezível! Pegou a pomada...

E eu tentei a todo custo pegar a tal pomada. Eu me estiquei pra alcançar o braço dele que estava elevado enquanto ele tentava ler o que tinha escrito e até ia me levantar do sofá pra pegar a pomada da mão dele, mas já era tarde demais.

- _Ino... Isso é pomada para cachorros... – _Ele comentou sem ter qualquer vestígio de um sorriso no rosto (e por isso eu não esperava), enquanto ainda olhava para a pomada na mão que estava longe de mim para que eu não a pegasse de volta.

- _Eu não tenho culpa se minha mãe tem bem menos parafusos na cabeça que uma pessoa normal e comprou isso achando que era para pessoas usarem..._

Eu ri de mim mesma e da sorte de ter a mãe que eu tenho, enquanto olhava para o teto (tentando ver o que tinha de interessante ali e ao mesmo tempo para não encará-lo)... Minha mãe às vezes faz cada coisa...

Depois que eu voltei meu olhar para o Gaara, ele já não estava preocupado com a minha pomada... Pra falar a verdade, era bem difícil dizer sobre o que ele estava pensando. Ou com o que ele estava preocupado (espero que ele não esteja pensando em dizer que eu me pareço com algum exemplar da raça canina, ou eu não responderei por mim).

Eu continuei olhando, então, para ver se ele iria dizer algo...

E parece que, quando você está numa situação como essas, com muitas reações diferentes acontecendo no seu corpo, perto (muito perto, se querem saber) de uma pessoa como o Gaara é pra mim, sabe como é, eu gostando dele e tals, você não sabe o que fazer e se deixa levar pelo primeiro impulso que passa pela sua cabeça e realmente não liga tanto para as conseqüências dos seus atos, nem para quem você pode estar machucando com isso... Você realmente permite que aquele impulso te domine.

E foi isso o que eu fiz.

Eu o beijei.

-

-

**Notas da Autoraaa o/**

Yo!!

Bom, dessa vez eu não sei se estou tão atrasada assim com o capítulo... Mas de qualquer jeito desculpem a demora! Acho que demorei sim... Foi quase um mês! 0.0

Mas eu sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Devo confessar que eu não gostei muito dele (acabei escrevendo em um momento complicado para as minhas idéias) e também não consegui alterá-lo. Peço desculpas mais uma vez!

*Olhando para o lado* - Zabuza, não fale nada dessa vez!

Zabuza: Hai! Você se aproveita que eu estou morto e sem a minha espada...

Huhu! É por isso que eu te adoro! (*-*) Agora eu tenho uma coisa importante a dizer: como eu sou meio cabeça oca e insegura, eu ainda não sei quando de fato eu vou terminar essa fic. Eu vou começar daqui a pouquinho a revisar o próximo capítulo e se possível pretendo acrescentar algumas coisas. Por esse motivo, eu não sei ao certo se esse realmente vai ser o último como eu havia dito antes (vai ficar o suspense no ar). No mais, só devo dizer que estou de férias agora e que não pretendo demorar tanto...

**Respostas das Reviews o/**

• Estou de volta respondendo às reviews que foram deixadas no capítulo anterior! o/

¬¬'

**Aislin Le Fay: **Eu realmente não imaginei a Matsuri descobrindo (acho que prefiro não imaginar)... xD E eu me sinto bem mesmo vendo que alguém riu dessas frases que você destacou (aquela velha história que rir é o melhor remédio me guia). Ah, sim, eu entendo. (Ps2 Meu vício *-*). Mas acho que dessa vez eu mereço pedras, né? Entretanto eu pretendo demorar menos a partir de hoje... (fazendo pose de Nice Gai).

E quanto aos estilos de narração, eu acho que você escreve de acordo com o que você lê. Eu, por exemplo, li muitos livros bons em primeira pessoa e acho que por isso eu escreva relativamente bem nesse estilo (além disso, eu às vezes tento me sentir como o personagem e escrever com se de fato eu estivesse vivendo aquilo que ele está passando...). Adoraria ver se eu consigo narrar em terceira também (-.-'). Muito obrigada pela review! E espero mesmo que tenha gostado... ^^

**JoyceFlexa: **(risada do mal) Nha, não quero matar do coração não! Eu só procuro diverti-las e me divertir com a fic. Daí eu achei que esse capítulo seria realmente interessante... Que bom que gostou! E desculpe a demora. Vou continuar bem mais rápido agora...

**Sabaku no Karina: ***-* "Maravilhosa"? Fico feliz que tenha definido a fic assim! Muito obrigada: pela review e pelo elogio! Eu me esforço sempre pra escrever cada vez melhor e fico feito uma louca de feliz quando as coisas saem como eu quero... Obrigada mais uma vez! ^^

**Gislaine: **Que bom mesmo que gostou! E desculpe a demora! As coisas acabaram fugindo do meu controle... Mas eu espero que também tenha gostado desse! Obrigada pela review! o/

**Naat Uchiha: **Eu também acabei achando esse capítulo meio fofo... Mas, enfim, espero que o Gaara queira ser seqüestrado por você e não esquece da fic, se não eu não termino! Minhas demoras sempre serão justificadas. Eu é que às vezes não quero ficar dando desculpa esfarrapada (parecendo que eu estou mentindo -.-'). Mas eu vou demorar menos com o próximo capítulo.

**Swiit Dawn: **\o/ Como anda sua ansiedade agora com o fim desse capítulo? (xD) Ah, sim! A idéia pra essa fic é que ela seja clichê e ao mesmo tempo não seja tão convencional assim (daí o lance da floricultura foi um dos artifícios que eu usei pra deixar ela menos clichê). Yes, você está certa... Mas vamos ver quando... (risada do mal). O bilhete? Hm... Sugiro que espere um pouco... Muito obrigada pela review!

**I. Kiryu: **Fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo! Foi importante pra mim... Como todas as reviews são! o/

**Kooh-chaan: **Pois é, depois de tanto eu enrolar ela se descobriu assim pelo Gaara... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também amo quando as mocinhas levam um pé na bunda, adoro vilãs e sim, eu também acho que ruivos de olhos verdes são TDB (mas é por causa do Gaara mesmo xD). Sétimo saindo! Espero que tenha gostado... ^^

**Lust Lotu's: **Lust! \o/ Sim, sim, as coisas foram adiadas um pouquinho, mas no fim as recompensas pela demora aparecem... Que bom que gostou e muito¹²³ obrigada pela review! o/

**KawaiAkaHana: **Que bom que gostou! Desculpe a demora... Mas o próximo capítulo deve sair mais rápido! Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo também e muito obrigada pela review. ^^

**Sabaku no Ana – Yamanaka Ino: **Nha, não se desculpe... Eu sei como as coisas são complicadas ^^. E agradeço pela review! Acho que o Gaara fica cada vez mais apaixonante... Com certeza um Gaara sem uma Matsuri grátis seria ótimo xD

**Graci-chan: **Não se preocupe com demoras. Você não tem obrigação de comentar, mas o faz e eu agradeço por isso (diga-se de passagem que eu agradeço muito). Que bom que gostou do primeiro beijo... Espero que tenha gostado desse também. (risada do mal)

_**-**__**xx-**_

**AGRADEÇO **_sinceramente _àqueles que leram, que comentaram ou não! E até o próximo capítulo! o/

Lirit.

=3


	8. Conversas e Resoluções

_Naruto não me pertence! Ainda bem, porque eu teria preguiça de escrever algo tão grande. =x_

[N/A.: Inspirado em 'Girlfriend', música da Avril Lavigne]

_**Você precisa de uma Namorada Nova**_

_Por Lirit_

_---*---*---_

**I can see the way I see way you look at me  
**Eu posso ver o jeito Eu vejo o jeito o jeito como você olha pra min

**And even when you look away I know you think of me  
**E mesmo quando olha pra longe, Sei que você está pensando em mim

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
**Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo de novo e de novo...

**So come over here and tell me what wanna hear  
**Então venha aqui e me diga o que eu quero ouvir

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
**Melhor ainda, faça a sua namorada desaparecer

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
**Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais

---*---*---

**Capítulo 8 – Conversas e Resoluções**

Claro que eu deveria estar drogada para ter feito o que eu fiz, ou esse negócio de estar apaixonada já é algum tipo de entorpecente vencido que te faz fazer coisas desse tipo. E eu tenho dois bons motivos pra achar isso:

1º - Eu o beijei! Eu nunca poderia ter me imaginado fazendo uma coisa dessas, porque, bem, por mais que goste mesmo dele e que eu realmente quisesse isso, eu nunca imaginei que seria eu a beijá-lo. Eu imaginei algo mais: Gaara olha pra mim com aqueles olhos lindíssimos que ele possui e, sem mais nem menos, me tasca um beijo daqueles de cinema... E não algo do tipo: Ino, sem graça e sem noção, olha pra Gaara e o beija sem o menor clima;

2º - Eu também acho que estou ficando maluca por achar mesmo que ele retribuiu. Mas se ele não tivesse retribuído como eu teria o beijado por tanto tempo? Ótima pergunta...

Pelo menos eu tinha que admitir uma coisa: se eu estava drogada... Eu tenho que me drogar mais vezes, porque eu quero mesmo sentir os lábios dele em outros dias, outras ocasiões. E o Gaara é o tipo de cara que parece não estar ligando para nada, que não sente absolutamente nada, mas naquele momento eu percebi que boa parte daquilo desmoronou.

O único problema é que a situação entre nós dois beirava à indecência. Isso porque, com isso de "beijar-o-cara-pelo-qual-eu-estou-apaixonada-sem-qualquer-clima", eu tive que me aproximar dele e, bom... Eu acabei sentada no colo do Gaara, com uma perna de cada lado do quadril, sentindo as mãos dele me segurarem pela cintura, enquanto eu simplesmente me esquecia de quase tudo (se eu for analisar bem, esse seria um terceiro e ótimo motivo para eu achar que estava drogada).

Céus! Quando foi que eu fiquei tão atirada e depravada assim? (Espera aí! Eu já falei que estou drogada? Ok, isso já está se tornando **bem** repetitivo... Culpa da emoção do momento!)

E quando eu finalmente me separei dele, não ousei sequer olhar para o Gaara (eu estava _mesmo _envergonhada, oras!). Eu toquei meus lábios, pude sentir o meu coração querer sair abrindo um buraco no meu peito de tão acelerado que ele estava. Foi tão... Sinistro...

E tudo estava estranho e silencioso até eu escutar alguém me chamando. Aliás, gritando o meu nome:

- _Ino! – _era Temari. E com o susto eu desabei de novo em cima do sofá, esperando pela reação da Temari. Mas só depois eu percebi que ela ainda não havia entrado na sala e que andava pelo corredor quando gritou meu nome.

Ao aparecer na sala, ela parecia que tinha algo pra me contar, já que tinha um sorriso no rosto. E o Gaara... Eu não sabia o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando, porque eu não ousei olhar pra ele. Eu sou uma covarde...

Apesar de eu sentir alguma coisa de culpa por causa da Temari e até por causa da Matsuri também (olha que absurdo!), eu não conseguia sentir arrependimento. Não depois de beijar o cara que eu gosto. E isso fazia com que eu sentisse meu rosto esquentar.

_- A-Algum problema?_ – perguntei a Temari quando ela realmente apareceu. Infelizmente eu gaguejei um pouco... Ainda estava sentindo todas as minhas artérias pulsarem por culpa do meu coração maníaco.

_- Nenhum... Mas sua mãe disse que também vem almoçar aqui..._ – e ela ainda diz que não é problema nenhum! Fala sério! Como se minha mãe não fosse como é: Problema é um dos nomes dela!

_- Por falar nisso, ela já deve estar chegando..._ – Temari e sua bola de cristal. Assim que ela terminou de falar, a campainha tocou.

_- Ainda não acredito nisso!_ – choraminguei. O que não é lá muito legal, eu devo dizer.

_- É isso que dá esquecer a chave de casa, meu bem!_ – Minha mãe falou sorrindo enquanto andava até mim, depois de cumprimentar a Temari.

_- Que seja!_ – resmunguei – _Por que você não foi almoçar em casa?_

_- Eu não iria cozinhar pra eu almoçar sozinha... Então, por que você não deixa de ser tão mal criada e pára de me questionar?_

Claro que ali mesmo eu teria que parar. Ou ela poderia me tratar como uma criança realmente mal criada e sair dando palmada na minha bunda... O que iria ser extremamente vergonhoso. Não acredito que eu vou ter que controlar a minha língua por causa de uma possível ameaça vindo desse ser loiro que se diz minha mãe, mas que poderia muito bem ser a mãe do Naruto... Claro, se não fosse pelo fato de ela dizer que eu sou a única filha dela.

E depois de um tempo, lá estávamos nós. Eu, minha mãe, Temari, Gaara e o irmão deles, Kankurou (que também estuda lá no colégio, mas eu dificilmente o vejo por lá... Ele deve achar as aulas um tédio muito grande e foge, falta, ou qualquer outra coisa). Eu estava em absoluto silêncio, sabe, ainda não conseguia encarar o Gaara direito... E não tinha nada pra falar também.

Mas a minha mãe não perde uma oportunidade de tagarelar por aí.

_- Então, Temari-san, como andam as coisas na escola?_ – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

_- Estão bem... Apenas as preocupações de sempre..._

_- E como vocês estão com relação aos estudos?_

_- Bem, eu... Posso dizer que não sou das piores. Minhas notas estão acima da média. O Gaara também tem notas muito boas... E o Kankurou é como eu._

_- Que bom! Eu queria que a Ino tirasse notas melhores!_

E eu ainda tenho que agüentar calada cada besteira que ela diz. Incluindo ter que agüentar ela fingir que é mãe daqueles três...

_- Por que não diz nada?_ – Ela me perguntou.

_- Porque eu não tenho nada para dizer... Mais uma vez, Temari, obrigada pelo almoço, mas eu já vou indo... Gomen ne..._ – talvez eu precisasse fugir daquele lugar e daquelas pessoas um pouco. Pode ser que meu ato fosse um gesto **bem** mal educado, mas eu não me importo. Se a gente for analisar, essas convenções bobas não têm importância alguma se comparada ao estrago que se pode fazer com apenas uma ação.

Não que eu estivesse me sentindo tão estragada assim, mas... Sei lá. As coisas parecem tão diferentes agora.

Sai de lá meio apressada, sentindo minhas orelhas esquentarem muito (maldita sensação de desconforto). Mas eu não voltaria. Nem que me oferecessem uma viagem à Paris com tudo pago.

Ah!

Mas eu tinha que voltar... Para pegar a chave da minha casa que ficou com a minha mãe.

Bom, depois disso eu pude **realmente** voltar para casa e me deitar na minha cama como se eu não tivesse mais nada pra fazer (isso vai atrasar um pouco minhas atividades, mas eu não me importo)...

Escutei, minutos depois, a porta da sala sendo aberta e passos que ecoavam pela escada. Ela havia chegado e provavelmente ia passar um sermão dos grandes. Esperei pacientemente até que ela chegasse ao meu quarto. O que não demorou muito.

- _Posso saber por que não terminou a refeição que lhe foi oferecida? – _ela perguntou colocando uma das mãos sobre a cintura.

- _Estava sem fome... – _respondi.

_- Mesmo assim. Deveria ter ficado lá até que todos nós tivéssemos terminado! O que você fez foi antiético!_ – ela parecia meio indignada com minha atitude.

Dei de ombros e a ignorei.

_- Você está me escutando?! Então tudo bem, não quer escutar a sua mãe... Mas você perdeu uma conversa agradável com aqueles três. Eu acho que você deveria..._ – ela fez uma pausa, pensando no que deveria dizer _- Bom, deixa pra lá!_ – ela ia sair do quarto quando se virou e disse: _- Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu pra você estar agindo assim, mesmo que eu ainda não saiba exatamente o quê... – _mães são um problema, sempre conhecem os filhos_ – Talvez você poderia ajudar o Gaara e quem sabe ele não pode te ajudar também. Vocês dois me parecem tão... Preocupados com algo. E ficam tão lindinhos juntos... Claro que eu percebi que vocês ficam lindinhos juntos assim que eu cheguei naquele dia aqui em casa e quando eu cheguei hoje na casa da Temari e..._

_- Mãe!_ – a chamei, verdadeiramente indignada – _Não fique falando que nós "ficamos lindinhos" juntos, porque ele tem uma namorada! E eu não acho que..._

_- Bobinha! Não seja tola! A Temari me disse que o relacionamento dele não está muito bem... E você saberia se tivesse ficado para conversar mais! – _ela se calou pensativa por uns instantes.

Mas claro que eu deveria saber disso melhor que ninguém. Fui eu quem colocou aquela fita nas coisas dele. Fui eu que entreguei um bilhete suspeito pra ele (declarações de amor, insinuação de saudades de algum tempo juntos, implorando para que houvesse algum encontro algum dia, elogios e mais elogios). Fui eu que o beijei hoje... Agora eu me pergunto: Não era isso que eu queria?

Infelizmente a reposta a essa pergunta é: **sim, eu realmente queria isso.**

Depois disso, minha mãe não disse mais nada, apenas me deixou sozinha, para, quem sabe, eu pensar sobre o fato de eu e Gaara sermos "lindinhos juntos"...

...*...

No dia seguinte... Na verdade, eu não sabia o que fazer no dia seguinte. Tipo, eu deveria ir pra aula, correr o risco de encontrar o Gaara, não prestar atenção no que o professor estava tentando dizer, ser mandada à diretoria por alguma resposta altamente tosca (ou por estar dormindo mesmo) e ter que agüentar a minha mãe quando eu chegasse em casa?

Não me parece uma boa idéia.

Então, eu (demonstrando maturidade e esforço, vejam que evolução!) me dirigi à biblioteca e fiquei em uma das mesas dali, com o livro de literatura aberto, tentando entender o que cada autor japonês escreveu e que características era mais evidente em cada um deles.

E seria o plano de matar aula perfeito (eu nunca seria questionada, se estivesse matando aula numa biblioteca, porque eu poderia dizer que eu não estava assistindo aula, mas ainda sim estava estudando e me esforçando para ser uma aluna melhor... Que baboseira...) se eu não tivesse visto a Matsuri entrando na biblioteca normalmente.

E teria sido bem... Normal. Se ela não tivesse me ignorado completamente!

Tipo, ela entrou ali, falou com a bibliotecária, olhou para as prateleiras que ficavam atrás do local onde eu estava sentada, agradeceu à bibliotecária, passou direto por mim e nem me lançou qualquer olhar (mesmo que fosse de nojo ou qualquer coisa parecida).

Não entendi nada e fiquei com uma cara bem confusa.

E, como se isso não bastasse, quem decide aparecer por lá?

Ainda bem que não foi o Gaara, porque eu ainda não queria vê-lo (o quê? Apesar de eu gostar mesmo dele, eu não queria ter o meu peito e os tímpanos perfurados pelo aumento na freqüência nos meus batimentos cardíacos... _Covarde. _E daí que eu sou covarde? Melhor parar de discutir comigo mesma). Foi Kakashi-sensei.

- _Yo, Ino! Matando aula? – _Ele me perguntou com a sobrancelha levemente franzida.

- _Mais ou menos, Kakashi-sensei. A verdade é que eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar na aula e resolvi estudar na biblioteca... – _Ele aparentemente entendeu e não fez qualquer outra observação sobre isso. Na verdade, ele parecia bem distraído com alguma coisa. Voltei a olhar para as letrinhas que se apresentavam para mim como a única coisa realmente interessante a se fazer ali. – _Diga-me, Ino..._

- _Hnn?_ – Olhei pra ele que olhava intrigado para a capa de um livro (que eu aposto ser mais um daqueles livrinhos).

- _Naruto está doente? – _Ou eu estou surda, ou eu estou maluca. O Naruto? Ficando doente? De qualquer jeito eu não entendi a tal pergunta...

- _Não... Por que, sensei?_

_- Não é nada demais. Ele só me deu um livro..._

_- Ele sabe mesmo como participar de uma aposta... – _Comentei baixo enquanto balançava a minha cabeça em sinal de negativa. – _Até parece que ele vai comprar um livro novo toda vez que quiser que o sensei venha dar aula._

_- Ele me dará livros em trocas de aulas? – _Kakashi-sensei me perguntou meio eufórico, meio duvidoso e eu tentei lhe dizer que não. Em vão. – _Bom, eu tenho que ir. Essa até que seria um bom incentivo para dar aula... Ja ne, Ino!_

- _Ja... N-Ne... Sensei..._ – Acho que isso estava totalmente fora dos planos do Naruto. Espero que ele não fique muito chateado comigo.

Se ele algum dia descobrir que fui eu, é claro.

Mas, se eu consegui convencê-lo (ignorando totalmente o fato de que eu me utilizei da escassa verba que o Naruto possui, porque isso é só um detalhe insignificante), então quem deveria ganhar a aposta? Eu ou o Naruto?

Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu não posso reclamar já que eu não apostei (eu não me lembro de ter realmente apostado) e o Naruto vai ter que usar o dinheiro da aposta pra fornecer o **incentivo**para o professor. Isso é bem... Estranho, considerando o fato de que o sensei já ganha o salário dele como uma forma de incentivo para trabalhar.

O intervalo não demorou a "chegar". E eu, mais do que animada em poder sair daquele lugar extra-chato e silencioso, quis apressar um pouco o passo, enquanto eu saia toda alegre e saltitante da biblioteca.

Tudo o que eu vi a seguir foi uma cena muito embaçada e o chão vindo de encontro à minha cara... Ou a minha cara foi de encontro ao chão... Tanto faz. A verdade é que eu não tenho a menor condição de sair alegre e saltitante por aí, por conta do pequeno (muito pequeno, imagina!) histórico de quedas por tropeçar nos _próprios_ pés! Como eu sou... Patética!

Levantei-me antes que alguém tivesse tempo de rir da minha cara e lancei meu melhor olhar mortal (do tipo: "te-decepo-se-você-rir"), peguei os livros que se espalharam e saí _cuidadosamente_. Na verdade eu só peguei os meus livros que se espalharam (eu acabei esbarrando em uma pilha de livros que tinha perto do balcão da bibliotecária... Tudo bem que ela provavelmente queria que eu juntasse esses livros, mas eu fui embora antes que ela aparecesse e dissesse qualquer coisa).

Encontrei a Tenten, enquanto eu andava emburrada pelos corredores do colégio (as coisas não estão lá muito legais pro meu lado e o que eu consigo fazer sobre isso é _apenas_ andar chateada pelos corredores do colégio). Tenten fazia milhares de comentários sobre as aulas que eu conscientemente havia perdido e perguntava sobre coisas que eu respondia tão maquinalmente que eu cheguei a me assustar. Ela até estava parecendo a minha mãe quando quer comprar algo e fica perguntando para as vendedoras se tem desconto, promoção, liquidação, brinde, musica idiota em comemoração ou qualquer outra coisa caso ela compre algo na loja.

_- Eu ouvi uns boatos..._ – Malditos boatos! Mas o que será que esses "boatos" falaram...? E o que isso tem relacionado comigo?

_- Que boatos?_ – eu definitivamente estava surpresa. Nunca tive boatos sobre mim.

- _Que_ _você e a Matsuri andaram brigando por causa do Gaara... _– ela falou pensativa.

Agora pára tudo! Isso não pode ser verdade... Pode? Tipo assim, a gente brigou e tals, mas não estava relacionado com o Gaara. Eu acho. Não necessariamente. Porque tudo começou antes de o Gaara nascer! Eu sei, eu sou idiota, mas a briga começou faz um bom tempo e o Gaara não estava na nossa vida quando isso aconteceu.

_- Você não está enganada? Porque, tudo bem que a gente não se dá bem e que a gente discute às vezes, mas isso não significa que a gente tenha brigado justamente pelo Gaara! Isso é tão surreal! – _Estava visível que eu estava começando a me alterar por causa dessa hipótese de que alguém descobrisse tudo o que eu andei fazendo e tudo o que eu estou sentindo.

-_ Bom, é o que andam dizendo... Mas você sabe como são os boatos: Se espalham mesmo e nem sempre são verdadeiros._ – E com isso eu senti um alívio muito grande... Às vezes, em momentos como esses, eu me sinto como uma criminosa. Não acredito mesmo que eu vou ter que esconder tudo por mais algum tempo.

_- É. Assim são os boatos... _– Falei fitando o chão.

Depois da aula, enquanto eu andava pelos corredores em direção à saída do colégio, eu pude sentir o efeito dos "boatos". Cochichos desenfreados e olhares curiosos. Eu não quero ter que agüentar isso! Será que se eu faltar na semana que vem, eles vão me esquecer?

Será que quando eu desejei que o Gaara deixasse de ser namorado da Matsuri eu não poderia prever que isso aconteceria? Eu fui altamente equivocada. Desde o início. Mas agora não dá pra voltar atrás. Bom, dá pra voltar pra sala, mas isso não conta.

Continuei meu caminho e achei melhor não esperar ninguém, ou eu me sentiria super envergonhada por conta do falatório. O que eu diria?

Acho que vou jogar algum jogo qualquer quando chegar em casa, fingir que não vejo a minha mãe pelo resto do dia, e tentar pensar no dever de álgebra que está atrasado e a professora vai querer dar uma olhada... Para "ver como eu estou me saindo na matéria dela". Além de querer comer (na verdade o termo correto seria: eu queria me entupir de) chocolates, porque, ao contrário do que eu achei, o Gaara não tinha ido pra aula hoje.

...*...

Nenhuma das três coisas que eu planejei para a minha tarde foi fácil: eu tive que jogar no meu celular que está com um problema de ficar desligando direto; minha mãe passou a tarde me perturbando para que eu comesse algo (e, se aproveitando do fato de que estava me enchendo para comer, ficava justamente perguntando como estavam as coisas na escola); além disso, me perturbando desse jeito, ela quase não deixou que eu fizesse o dever de matemática à noite. Por conta disso, eu tive que ficar acordada até as três horas da madrugada, porque eu ainda tenho problemas com logaritmo. E não tinha chocolate em casa, só pra constar.

Agora eu tenho uma pergunta: por que eu ainda tento mesmo?

Acho que não existe alguém que saiba.

No dia seguinte, eu tive que acordar cedo mais uma vez (e acredito que seja alguma espécie de maldição daquela louca que mora no outro lado da cidade. Bom, tem uma mulher que parece meio maluca, mas isso não vem ao caso agora). Minha mãe simplesmente estava gritando próxima ao meu ouvido. Eu tive que gritar também pra ela saber que eu já estava acordada... Mas depois desse pequeno surto de loucura eu consegui ir ao colégio.

E de novo os olhares curiosos para o meu lado. Será que ninguém tem o que fazer nessa escola? E ficam todos preocupados com o que acontece na vida dos outros.

Aulas chatas (muito) passaram e eu tive que me segurar pra não quebrar a cara de uns idiotas que ficaram me encarando... Qual é a desse povo? Será que eles acreditam mesmo naqueles malditos boatos? Essa idéia não me agrada. Argh! E olha que hoje eu me certifiquei de sentar bem longe do Gaara (que tinha ido pra aula, fazendo eu esquecer uma teoria que eu tinha elaborado sobre ele ter sido abduzido por et's), parar de pensar nele e não olhar para ele de jeito nenhum! Imagina se eu faço o contrário... Não quero nem imaginar. Mas se bem que eu gostaria ficar algum tempo ao lado dele...

Na hora do intervalo, eu tive que ir na biblioteca perturbar a bibliotecária pra ver se ela não me arranjava uns livrinhos que explicassem direitinho aquela matéria horrorosa (é, o Logaritmo me persegue e me maltrata). Ela mandou que eu fosse procurar nas estantes que ficavam mais próximas da parede, no final da biblioteca. Estão vendo? A matéria é tão ruim que os livros ficam na parte mais afastada de tudo!

E depois de me perder algumas vezes (por mais incrível que pareça eu acabei me perdendo... Não necessariamente me perdendo mesmo, mas eu não consegui encontrar a prateleira certa, porque aquilo não parecia ter o mínimo de organização)... Depois de me perder algumas vezes, eu consegui chegar até os livrinhos mágicos e lindinhos que vão me ajudar com essa matéria que muito provavelmente seria a vilã de algum filme (se ela fosse de carne osso e fosse personagem de algum filme idiota).

E, além dos livros, eu acabei encontrando uma outra coisa também. E devo confessar que eu não estou muito feliz por isso. Na verdade eu não encontrei uma coisa, e sim duas pessoas. Bom, pelo menos foi isso o que pareceu quando eu escutei um gritinho e depois uma risada baixa.

Eu definitivamente não estava interessada em descobrir quem eram os dois indecentes que estavam ali e iria sair dali se a voz **dele** não tivesse me feito paralisar (ao contrário do meu coração que parecia um tambor!)

- _O que faz aqui Yamanaka?_ – ele perguntou com um tom meio... Azedo, sei lá. Eu me virei e abri a boca pra responder, mas mais um gritinho se fez ouvir antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Isso era bem constrangedor! Vou me certificar da próxima vez que eu precisar de um livro dessa seção de que não vai ter ninguém por aqui, nem mesmo o Gaara.

- _Eu vim pegar um livro... Pra estudar..._ – respondi e ele permaneceu calado. Mas eu vi um brilho esquisito nos olhos dele. Meu infeliz coração já estava bem comprometido, batendo feito um maníaco. E eu só pude manter-me ali, parada, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa e torcendo pra que nós não ouvíssemos outro gritinho.

Parecia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Ele foi se aproximando e se aproximando. Meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido (cada vez mais maníaco), e o Gaara ficando cada vez mais perto. Eu já não estava conseguindo raciocinar bem e não sei ao certo se era isso mesmo que o Gaara pretendia. Pra ser sincera, eu não estava nem ligando para o que quer que ele tivesse em mente eu só queria beijá-lo de novo (e dessa vez eu não vou colocar a culpa em algum tipo de entorpecente). Ele me beijou de forma calma. Como se ele estivesse preocupado que eu fosse fugir do beijo dele de novo.

Eu tentei de todas as formas esquecer aquelas reações malucas, mas no fim das contas eu estava meio que rendida...

- _E sua namorada?_ – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados quando eu me separei dele. É isso aí! Essa cabeça oca aqui tinha que estragar toda aquela magia que cerca um beijo. Como nos filmes, sabe?

- _Quem você acha que estava gri..._ – ele foi interrompido por outro gritinho fino. _– Isso aí é a Matsuri... – _Seu rosto demonstrava um pouco de impaciência. Enquanto eu... Eu estava altamente incrédula!

Espera aí! Como assim? Pelo que eu entendi dessa confusão toda, quem está soltando aqueles gritinhos indecentes é a Matsuri? Então de quem era aquela risada masculina??

- _Ain, Kiba! Você está me mordendo!_ – Tudo bem! Eu não precisava saber desses detalhes sórdidos dessa cachorrada. A Matsuri soltou esse último gritinho parecendo estar excitada demais para se preocupar com o fato de o garoto a estar mordendo **mesmo**. Agora sim eu estava chocada. Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto??

_- Nós terminamos ontem._ _Além disso, nós dois não iríamos durar muito juntos... Existia o Kiba... E você. _– Ele explicou meio chateado, eu acho, e como sempre com um pouquinho de tédio no rosto... Quando ele citou que eu existia meio que pra atrapalhar o romancezinho dele com a Matsuri, meu coração apertou um pouco. Não sei se de emoção por ele ter me considerado uma ameaça em potencial ao namoro dele ou por eu ter sentido um pouquinho de remorso por tudo o que aconteceu.

Mas aí ele fez uma coisa pela qual eu nunca iria esperar dele (talvez a teoria dos et's ainda fosse válida!).

- _Tudo resolvido na sua cabeça? – _Como sempre a voz impecavelmente fria.

_- Hn... Acho que sim..._

_- Ótimo_. – e sorriu.

Um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, é verdade, mas sorriu.

E você pode me chamar de louca, surda, cega, o que for, mas eu não me lembro de ter visto um sorriso que fosse tão lindo quanto esse sorrisinho que estava nos lábios dele.

Bom, acho que você deve mesmo é me chamar de idiotamente apaixonada.

Mas eu não me importo com nada, desde que seja verdade... E nesse caso _é _verdade.

E como eu acho que sou meio louca devido aos genes que eu recebi da minha mãe, juntamente com tudo aquilo que ela me ensinou ao longo desses dezesseis anos... eu não pude conter a vontade de beijá-lo de novo.

E de novo. E quem sabe de novo. Até ele cansar de mim...

Ou o sinal tocar anunciando o fim do intervalo.

_- Vejo que vocês se entenderam..._ – a (pasmem) _Matsuri_ comentou quando nos viu passar pelo corredor em direção à sala. O que é estranho é que, tipo, a gente não se entendia muito bem até pouco tempo atrás... Eu a olhei meio... Confusa. - _Não se preocupe, Ino-loira-falsa. Eu não vou fazer o que quer que esteja pensando... – _O que é estranho considerando que eu não estava pensando em nada. Quer dizer, eu estava confusa por aquela situação toda (que parecia até um pesadelo). – _Até mais... _

Eu realmente pensei que ela iria ter um ataque quando me visse depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas ela não pareceu chateada ou qualquer coisa do tipo! Considerando os gritinhos indecentes de agora há pouco...

Talvez, só talvez, eu tenha tido uma boa idéia ao pensar em separar a Matsuri e o Gaara. Porque tudo deu certo... De uma forma maluca, mas deu. E o Gaara parece mesmo... Qual seria mesmo a palavra certa? Gostar? Ele parece mesmo gostar de mim...

Senti uma mão fria segurar meu braço e me puxar, fazendo-me acordar de meus devaneios. E quase que imediatamente, no lugar de uma sensação fria, eu passei a sentir uma sensação de calor... Aí é como o professor de física diz: "O calor fluirá do corpo de maior temperatura para o de menor temperatura, a fim de manter um equilíbrio."

Nesse momento, eu soube que algumas coisas poderiam ser mudadas e o Gaara poderia ser quente... Se quisesse, claro, abandonar toda aquela frieza e contasse com uma pequena ajudinha.

_**-**_

_**-FIM-**_

-

-

**Notas finais da Narradora:**

- O Naruto realmente ganhou a aposta e, sim, ele utilizou o dinheiro pra comprar mais alguns livros pro professor.

- A Matsuri e o Kiba assumiram o envolvimento entre eles alguns dias depois.

- Tenten ficou triste por um tempo por não ter conseguido me ensinar aquela coisa que, como todos devem saber, era a minha matéria "favorita"...

- ...Mas depois ela esqueceu essa parte (provavelmente depois de experimentar doses cavalares do charme do Hyuuga)

- Sakura passou a acreditar cegamente que alguém iria tirar o precioso "Sasuke-kun" dela quando soube do meu envolvimento com o Gaara alguns dias depois (quando eu acidentalmente suspirei pela milésima vez na sala de aula e comentei baixinho que eu estava parecendo uma idiota apaixonada pelo ruivo idiota)... Bom, ela virou mesmo uma maníaca.

- Sasuke teve que agüentar os ciúmes da rosada por três longos dias, até que ele simplesmente voltou a ignorá-la até que ela voltasse a se comportar como gente... O que demorou um pouco, mas... Aconteceu.

- Hinata e Naruto... Sem comentários sobre esses dois (pra falar a verdade, às vezes eu acho que ela ajuda o Naruto com os livros pro sensei).

- Eu?! Bom, a minha vida continua como sempre: acordar cedo, ir pra escola, umas duas ou três quedas por dia (umas mais embaraçosas que outras). A única coisa que mudou foi uma maior participação de um certo ruivo nela...

- ...E uma maior participação minha na vida dele também.

- Por falar no Gaara... Ele continua o mesmo de sempre... A Matsuri me contou uma vez (não que tivéssemos virado amigas ou algo assim) que a relação deles não exista de verdade. Que ela amava inicialmente pelos dois (já que Gaara fazia questão de ser meio insensível), mas que com o passar do tempo... morreu aquele sentimento que ela nutria... vai entender (foi por isso que ela passou a me ignorar um tempo depois). Acho que, digamos, ela deve ter ficado um pouco agradecida a mim por eu a ter "ajudado"...

- Os boatos se mostraram possuidores de alguma verdade no fim das contas, mas em uma semana tudo foi esquecido (bando de fofoqueiros sem escrúpulos!).

- A minha mãe ficou muito (muito mesmo) feliz depois de descobrir que eu e o Gaara estávamos juntos (e ela usou a infeliz expressão: "Lidinhos juntos" mais uma vez... e na frente dele! Que vergonha...).

- Hm... Meu pai realmente comprou a floricultura do Horigome-san quando a Sayuri viajou pra estudar no exterior (ela era inteligente e ganhou uma bolsa de estudos... Só não lembro exatamente pra onde ela foi...).

- Sim, eu arranjei um jeito de conseguir meu próprio dinheiro, trabalhando pro meu pai...

- Acho que, de resto, devo apenas dizer que a vida continua...

_Yamanaka Ino_

-

-

-

-

**Notas finais da Autora!**

**OMG!!! **OMG!

Acabou! Oo

Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas eu não sei a minha própria opinião sobre esse capítulo... Eu gostei. Não nego. Mas acho que ficou faltando algo... No fim das contas, eu espero que tenham gostado como eu gostei. *---*

Se não tiverem gostado tanto assim, eu agradeceria se vocês criticassem o quanto quisessem para me ajudar a melhorar! -pisca inocentemente-

_~* Explicações sobre o porquê de eu estar acabando a fic por aqui:_

A situação é: Eu tinha planejado não me demorar muito com essa fic pelo simples fato de eu me sentir irresponsável o suficiente para abandonar uma fic caso ela seja muito grande (o que não ficou comprovado ainda, mas nunca se sabe).

Eu denominei a fic como uma "Fanfiction experimental" pelo simples fato de ela ser uma fic colegial, Gaara x Ino, pra ver como eu me sairia com o gênero comédia (?) e em primeira pessoa. Foi a primeira fic em primeira que eu fiz (e graças a essa fic pretendo escrever muitas outras devido a facilidade que eu senti). Não queria me demorar com ela por isso.

Eu também sou um pouco... Criativa demais (isso, claro, para pensar em novas fanfics) e eu ainda não tenho muita experiência em terminá-las... Então, eu queria fazer uma fic curtinha pra ver como eu a terminaria.

Foi a minha primeira fanfiction publicada aqui no site (se vocês olharem a data, o capítulo um foi o princípio de tudo) e acho que o resultado disso não poderia ter sido melhor (considerando que a minha primeira fic de fato ficou um verdadeiro trash).

Não sei como vocês vão receber o final, mas, se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews pra dizer o que acharam dele? Eu não tenho gostado muito de ter que pedir reviews, mas eu preciso da opinião sobre esse final...

Ainda considero a hipótese de o Gaara ter ficado completamente OOC nesse final... Se souberem de algo me avisem!

Tive uma pequena demora para publicá-lo, porque eu quase o reescrevi (acho que o final anterior ficou pior que esse). Mas ele saiu de uma forma tão natural que eu deixei algumas partes da história original. Eu não consegui alterar.

**Momento propaganda on (se não quer saber de propagandas, pule essa parte)**

Quem estiver interessado em ler algo, escrito por essa criatura louca que vos escreve, eu publicarei em breve as minhas próximas histórias (uma Sai x Sakura, pra quem gosta de casais estranhos e narrados em primeira pessoa; uma Neji x Tenten pra quem gosta do casal e pra quem gosta de uma coisa mais voltada para o drama... Talvez tenha só três capítulos). E tem uma outra, mas não é de Naruto...

Aos amantes de Ino e Gaara, aviso que esta é só a primeira fic deles. Ainda vou fazer algo mais voltado para o drama e a ação no universo do anime (estou cansando de escrever UA's). _Provavelmente _(Não sei ao certo ainda), será uma fic que terá como prólogo a minha one-shot "Fail"... Mas isso será uma incógnita, porque eu não sei se vai ser isso mesmo (eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas, yei!).

**Momento propaganda Off**

Zabuza: Acabou isso? Posso ir embora agora?

Eu: Mas você está aqui só há três capítulos! De qualquer jeito você pode voltar para o Hakinho agora... u_u

**~* Resposta às reviews:**

**Akaane-chan: **Olá! Continuei logo xDD ;*

**JoyceFlexa: **Nha, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior... Eu sinceramente espero que você também tenha gostado desse .

**Aislin Le Fay: xD **Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto (embora tenha demorado pra sentir "confiança" para publicar esse capítulo). Sinceramente, eu nem coloquei tanto a reação do Gaara. Tipo, a Ino foi covarde demais e como é ela quem narra não deu pra mostrar muito a exata reação do Gaara. Sim, ela deveria se referir a si mesma quando acorda. Hei, você que sabe se quer mesmo fazer parceria comigo ou não xD (não consegui ignorar esse comentário). E infelizmente eu acabei fazendo desse capítulo o último... Mas quem sabe, num futuro próximo, você não possa se divertir com outro personagem (ignore esse comentário; sem motivos para isso, apenas ignore -.-'). Odeio logaritmos também. Beijos e muito obrigada pelos comentários. ^^

**Carol: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário!! Eu acho muito legal quando alguém vem me dizer que se identifica com essa Ino. Sei lá, eu me sinto um pouco feliz (?). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo final também . ^^

**Sabaku no Ana – Yamanaka Ino: **Oie! Que bom que gostou! Eu achei o impulso legal também! xDD Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado desse capítulo. (u_u) Beijos!

**Sabaku no Karina: **Que bom que gostou! Bom, só depois que eu publiquei foi que eu percebi que ele não tinha aparecido muito. Acho que minha demora foi bem menos dessa vez. Como é a Ino que está narrando e ela acabou ficando meio covarde, não deu pra colocar muito as reações do Gaara... mas acho que o Gaara não teria reações tão fortes com uma situação dessas... Obrigada pelos comentários na fic. Beijos!

**Swiit Dawn: **Tia Swiit! Bom, eu já respondi sua review por e-mail! Mas eu queria te agradecer por ter dado uma olhada antes de eu publicá-la e pelas dicas que você deu. Na verdade eu acabei não desenvolvendo aquele beijo que você falou (acho que é porque esse negócio de desenvolver beijos sairia completamente clichê vindo de mim). Eu espero mesmo que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, sério mesmo! E eu queria te agradecer mais uma vez! Beijos! xDD

**Akasuna no Luna: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic. Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo . Beijos! ^^

**Naat Uchiha: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. ^^ Logo agora que você me arranja uma desculpa pra demorar a postar, eu demoro menos. xDD Aí está o capítulo! o/ Espero que tenha te agradado. Seu MSN é natalialima ou nataliaslima (achei estranho ter o 's' por isso não adicionei ainda). Beijos!

**Graci-chan: **Pois é, no fim das contas a Ino teria que tomar alguma atitude. Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Lust Lotu's: **Não foi dessa vez que uma briga saiu. Acho que meu lado hippie falou mais alto xDD (brincadeira). Você tem razão: a Ino não sabe esconder os próprios sentimentos na presença do Gaara, talvez por isso tivesse ficado tão covarde. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pelos comentários. Até mais! Beijos.

...*...

_Pessoas, agora eu queria agradecer de coração a todos aqueles que leram, desde o início ou não; comentando ou não; favoritando ou não. Agradecer aquelas pessoas que me deram força pra continuar com essa história. Foi realmente muito importante pra mim. Eu fico realmente triste que tenha acabado, mas esse nem de longe será meu último trabalho (vou me aposentar entre cinco e dez anos xDD) e quem estiver interessado, nos vemos em alguma outra fic. Nunca se sabe!_

_Volto a repetir que eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! (Insegurança total) ^^_

Até qualquer dia,

_**Lirit**_

~* **05/02/2009 – 21/06/2009**


End file.
